A Forgotten Life
by dark and light samurai
Summary: Usual get sucked into game story but I find out that I had actually come from Spira, travelling with Yuna and her guardians trying to find out more about my past, with my friend also having a past life. FINALLY UPDATED! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: It is Time

**A Forgotten Life**

Disclaimer: I DO **NOT** OWN any of the Final Fantasy characters, Squaresoft/Enix, Farscape, Red Dwarf or any band, T.V. show and basically I DON'T OWN anything like that. **IF** I did own Squaresoft/Enix, I would probably have made FFVIII a little easier (FRELLING **5** FINAL BOSSES, DIIIIEEEEE!) and slightly change FFX (WHY **5** dark Yojimbos!). **5** is an evil number it seems.

My description: Basically I have two sides, a happy, crazy, hyper me (usually only seen at home and on special occasions) and a smart, formal, serious me (seen usually at school in lessons and other random times, but I'm not as boring and serious like I used to be, yet my mind is still very serious), also I don't swear unless it is in my mind or in Al Bhed. I have shoulder length, thick (and I mean THICK), dark brown hair and brown eyes. I'm not very tall either and am 14, almost 15. I'm quite smart, being in M1 (Top class) for all my lessons, in NAGTY for math's CAT score.

Authors note: This is my FIRST fanfic, so don't be too harsh, PLEEAASSSEE.

* * *

**Chapter 1: It is Time**

I had just got home from school, tired out by school work and the long walk back home. I dumped my keys and heavy school bag in the living room (well, what we're using as a living room. Real living room still needs decorating). "Uuuhhhh… quadruple applied I.C.T, I HATE TUESDAYS! They're so TIRING!"

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, to slouch around, carry on with my silly comics for a friend (might put on Fan art Central website, so look out for "Seymour lost his face!", but will take a while) and listened to some music off of PSP. I was all alone, my mum not back from work yet (mum and dad separated), or so I thought. When I looked up, I saw a shadowy figure and suddenly it formed into a floating boy in purple robes.

I recognized him straight away. It was Bahumat's fayth, THE fayth, from FFX. I was surprised to see him here, eyes as wide as dinner plates. I had to ask him the question, "Why are you here!" I didn't bother with 'Aren't you supposed to be a character from FFX?' because I always thought that there most be a Spira somewhere in this universe or at least in another universe/dimension.

He replied with "It is time, your real life will be finally returned to you." I was thinking 'What the fren' (fren is a word that I use (pronounced friend with no d ); don't know whether it's a word in another language and my friends have recently started to use it as well). An object appeared in the fayth's hand, it looked like a sphere. "This will show you a part of your life, your real life." He handed me the sphere and I started to look for a play button, but an image automatically appeared in my head.

Image: A peaceful town, looks like it's in the calm lands, high up on a hill. A man starts to talk

"Lea (lee-a), don't you think you've got enough images of the town. What about me and your mother?"

A girl's voice comes on, it sounds familiar "But why? I see you everyday and I know you'll never leave me on my own, so I don't need to worry about forgetting what you look like, because you'll always be there."

A woman's voice then comes on "But you never know when this war will really begin, your father might be called in to help and we could get separated, so you should."

Girl "Ok." The spherecorder starts to turn around, but the image had suddenly disappeared.

"Why did the sphere stop playing?" is what I would have said if the fayth couldn't read my mind "You cannot know the rest yet, but know this, Spira is your real home." When he said this it confused me, a little, the way life goes on, on Earth, it never felt right, like something was missing.

"So, am I going to Spira?"

He replied with "Yes, you will journey with Tidus. Now, is there anything you would like to take with you?"

I started to think for a moment, and then answered. "My PSP, an art booklet & drawing equipment, a camcorder, lip balm, tissues and could I take my mobile phone?"

Fayth "Yes, I will make sure all electrical machina will work in any conditions."

Me "Also, can I take sweats?"

F (Fayth) "No."

Me "Bon bons?"

F "No!"

Me "Chewy mints?"

F "NO!"

Me "How about a sour gobstopper that will last the whole journey!"

F "FINE!"

Me "YAAAAYYY! SUGAR!"

F "Your weapons are these." He handed me some sort of glove like claws that were gold, silver and bronze at the same time with a strange symbol marked on them.

F "You will automatically learn skills on how to use them as you regain more of your memory. Are you ready?"

Me "Um… I need the toilet…" Fayth falls head first to the ground (Anime style) "QUICKLY!"

After I had come back from the bathroom, I went back to my bedroom. Me "I'm ready now!"

F "Last thing, here is a dressphere for fighting in, when ever you turn it off, you will change into whatever you desire. As in clothes, not animals!" Fayth had read my mind again. F "Well, time to go." A flash of bright, white light engulfed me and then changed into the colours of the rainbow. I had then fainted.

* * *

Well, I hope the first chapter was ok and no one hates me. Please review. Also, are flames like reallybad comments, cause I've never been too sure, if they are then please don't write any to me, otherwise I'll just have to use them on Wakka's hair later on in the fanfic (even though it already looks as if it was on fire). Well, chow! 


	2. Gracefull Appearances & Biggys death

Authors Note: Hello! I decided to put up the second chapter early, I thought it would be a treat, but don't expect this all the time. I thank Auron's Fan for the tip on the speech in the story and have now (hopefully) improved on it.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY COMPANYS OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I only own my own character Abigail/Taelea, which is me!

**Chapter 2: Graceful Appearances and the Quick Defeat of BIGGY**

I woke up on a bench, feeling really sleepy. I looked at my surroundings, a dark, multicolour lit city with tall buildings. 'Hey, it's Zanarkand! YEEESSSS! I'm not dead or dreaming.' Then I realized what I had to do next. 'I've gotta find the blitzball stadium, Tidus or at least Auron.' I did a quick scan of the area. '…need to go right then left to get there….what! How do I know this! Never mind, I'm getting a headache, lets just find the place.'

I ran down the streets, noticing a figure on the edge of a building 'Guess that's Auron up there. I've always wondered what he actually does up there; it looks as if he takes a swig of that sake stuff.' And with the mysterious directions, I soon find myself at the gates of the stadium.

'Hey, the music that plays when the blitzball match is going on is playing, cool!' Auron wasn't there yet so I just waited for Tidus to fall at the end of the tune, trying to sing along to the song while I waited. Ironically, I was standing where Tidus was about to fall, I heard his screaming and just tried my best to catch him. But I had failed, he had squashed me 'God, for a skinny guy he's VERY heavy.' I finally pushed him off of me, trying to ask whether he was okay, but he beat me to it.

Play "Run", FFX.

"Are you okay?" he asked, with a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, I always get squashed by blitzball players falling from the sky!" I slightly shouted, in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry about that, hey what's your name?" he asked while scratching the back of his head.

I was going to tell him my name but for some strange reason I said "Taelea (pronounced Tay-lee-a)."

"Well mines T…" but before he could finish off his name, I answered for him.

"Tidus, I know."

"Yep! It's good to be famous!" grinning as he said this statement.

"You could say that." thinking that in a way he's still famous on Earth, just as a character of a game.

"Well…HEY! Auron!" he shouted as he ran past me.

I turned around to see that Auron, the grumpy, legendary guardian,had appeared out of nowhere, I ran up to him following Tidus. "Who's this?" the man in red asked when I caught up to Tidus

"Taelea." the blitzer answered before I could.

Auron's one eye grew slightly bigger, as if in surprise. "Wait! Do you have the sacred claws?" I got out the claws that the Fayth had given me, out of a bag that I suddenly noticed on my back.

"So, it seems that you are the master guardian." he said, making me think 'Master guardian, what! What the hell is a master guardian?' since he decided to not tell me what a master guardian was.

"I, guess so…" I answered back, not sure what else to say.

"Come!" saying it sternly as he began to walk off.

"Hey! Where're you going?...Damn him!" the blitzer shouted after him, getting angry at the fact that he won't explain anything.

"Guess we follow him." We chased after him, with Sin waiting for us, with sinspawn ready to fire at us. It didn't take long to catch up; of course we had to stop when the fayth appeared, but catching up to a guy who was walking calmly was a very easy task anyway.

"Hey, Not this way!" Tidus shouted, slightly exhausted from running.

"Look." Auron just pointed towards the sky. Tidus gasped and when I saw it, I gawped at the size, it was Sin. 'How the fren are we going to attack Sin when he's bigger than, well, I'm not sure how to explain, but probably the size of a small city.'

"We called it Sin." informing Tidus of the creatures name.

"Sin?" he stared in surprise and confusion.

After my gawp session and Tidus's gasp session, I noticed the sinspawn that were flying for us, readying myself, I found what seemed to be the dressphere, placed my hands in the claw gloves and touched the dressphere. White, purple and red light appeared around me, my body glowing, suddenly the sequence for the samurai dressphere started and I did my own version. Blossom petals appeared all around me and with one swish of my claws; I blew the petals away from me, slicing half of them. I looked at what I was wearing and appeared to be a well padded, detailed samurai outfit, with a special armguard on my left arm with the same symbols as the claws. The design was mainly of spirals (check on fan art central under FFX and look for my fanfic dressphere.S.) on part of the arms and legs, as well as on the belt. It looked a lot more suitable for fighting in than my school uniform (a burgundy blazer, white shirt, black skirt with a red stripe on each pocket, a burgundy striped tie and black school shoes).

"Whoa! What the hell did you do!" a surprised look on his face as he shouted this.

"I got ready for battle." I answered, making it sound as if it was normal.

"Battle!" Tidus looked more surprised now than before, but the sinspawn had just landed and answered Tidus's question. He did his girly flailing about, looking like a right wimp and fell over.

"Take it." Auron commanded. Tidus takes the sword held out to him and slightly falls forward, under the weight of the sword.

"A gift from Jecht." Not turning to look at him when he says this.

Tidus stares at him in slight surprise and disgust "My old man!"

I had to interrupt this conversation, to make Tidus focus on the battle "Yeah, now get over it; we need to concentrate on killing these scale creatures!"

Auron gave a LITTLE chuckle "My thoughts exactly. I just hope he can use that sword."

I gave a smirk "He's a blond, he can't even use a butter knife." Tidus glared at me, but I just carried on smirking. (No offense to other blonds and Tidus fans, but he can be a little bit stupid and slow at times).

As we charged forward towards the sin scales, Auron gave a command "These ones don't matter, we cut through!" We slashed at the first row of scales, my claws going through them like tissue paper 'nice!' creating explosions of pryeflies and screeches of pain. Then came the second row and sin scales appeared behind us.

Auron gave yet another command "Don't go after all of them…"

But I interrupted it with a simpler command "Just the front 3." I had to add it for Tidus's sake, but got a glare from Auron for interrupting one of HIS lines, yet he wasn't too angry, with sin scales trying to kill him an all. All that could be heard was slash, screech, slash, screech, slash, and screech. I was thinking 'Wow! This is actually dead EASY! It's as if I've done this before.'

Before I knew it, Auron and Tidus were running off leaving me behind. "Hey! Wait up!"

I caught up to them only to find them face to face with (dramatic pause)…BIGGY the giant sin spawn (I have decided to call it BIGGY, big-e , so nyah!).

Now it was time for the battle phrases "Get outta my town!"

"Some can't wait to die!"

I looked over at the other two. "Um… I know!" cleared out throat "Do ya feel lucky punk? Well, do ya!" Both Tidus and Auron stared at me confusedly as if I had gone crazy… which I might have. "It was the best I could think of!" they just rolled their eyes at me.

It was time for Auron's overdrive (Dragon Fang); explosions erupted from the ground, killing the five sin scales. Tidus then attacked, making one of the tentacle lights disappear. 'Oh Great!' biggy was about to attack with demi. It felt like I was being vacuum sealed and… hungry!

'Well, whatever!' but that attack had filled my overdrive 'Lets see what I can do.'

I could feel tremendous power surge through me 'Wait, I've felt this before when I've been playing good in a hockey match, whatever!' I released the power, while shouting "TWIN SABERS!" my claws started to form/merge into two sleek blades 'Hey, they're like Kiro's from FF8! Cool!' I slashed biggy with one upwards, the other downwards and finished off with a double stab into the sinspawn's gut (If it has one!).

I pulled out the blades to notice 1. They had turned back into claws, and 2. My overdrive had killed BIGGY 'Hooray! No more pain in the neck BIGGY!'

When I looked again, Auron had left us in his dust 'GOD! He sure likes to hurry things. Although, at times I do, mainly when I want to get to school or get back home.'

"What're you laughing at, old man?" the blitzer was shouting at the screen with Jecht on.

I decided to try and answer his question "He's laughing at the way you fight like a headless chicken."

He didn't hear me and just shouted at Auron "Where are we going Auron?"

"We're expected." Auron just started to walk away, not explaining anything again.

Tidus was starting to get angry with the legendary guardians actions "Gimme a break, man!"

I tried to calm him down. "Let's just follow him, ok Tidus."

The next moment, I spotted a whole army of sin scales flying for us, me and Auron standing calmly, while Tidus just gawped in fear. I looked at where he was standing and noticed something 'Hey, whys there a puddle underneath Tidus and… eewww! Scaredy cat!' Tidus and Auron battled the fiends while I was slashing at the machina thing 'HURRY UP AND EXPLODE ALREADY!' With that it broke and fell down to the ground, exploding. "FINALLY!"

"Go!" shouted the man in red.

'Time to run, huh, wait a minute, I couldn't run this fast for this long before, I have a bit of asthma! What the hells happening to me!'

'It is your reawakening. Your powers are slowly returning.' I could somehow hear Auron's voice in my head

This surprised me 'What the! How long have you been reading my mind!' No telepathic answer. 'ANSWER ME!' I was really getting annoyed at the silence from him.

He eventually answered my question 'Since I found out that you were the master guardian and really, I didn't want to know that Tidus had wet himself.'

'Well, you shouldn't have been reading my min… oh crap!' The jump stage was coming up very soon, making me scared.

'Do not worry, just jump as normal and you'll be fine.' That was easy for him to say… err, I mean think, I was still wearing my heavy samurai gear. Well when it came, I just jumped and… 'Oh, my, god'… I landed right on top of the platform/road. 'GO POWERS! GO POWERS!' internally dancing.

Event Tune plays 'Man, I love this tune! I wish I could get a music sphere for it, but you can only get the movie one!'

Tidus was just holding onto the edge for his life. Auron just stared at Sin. "Auron! Auron!" Tidus tried to get Auron to help, but with no luck. I was just thinking 'Hurry up Auron! Tidus is going to fall and we might loose the main character!' He just carried on staring 'Ugh, fine! I'll grab Tidus, while you talk telepathically with Jecht!'

I started to try to pull Tidus up onto the platform, but Auron finally said "You are sure?" (Which when I first played the game, I thought he was talking to Tidus, meaning are you sure you need help getting onto the platform.) And FINALLY picked up Tidus by his collar. I was about to turn around when he grabbed me by the collar too.

His grip was very strong 'AAAHH! Can't, breathe!' His grip loosened 'Thanks, I nearly thought you were going to choke me to death!'

"This is it. This is your story, both of your stories." (Do NOT think that me and Tidus are getting together, he **IS** going to fall in love with Yuna!) When Auron said this phrase, it made me think 'What! I have a story now!'

Auron carried on with his famous lines "It all begins here." His head started to stretch into the vortex, then the rest of his body, disappearing. Then it was Tidus's turn, with his weird screaming and finally mine. I felt my body stretch everywhere, tearing, then nothing but light.

Well, I hope you all of you enjoyed the second chap of the story. I hope the speech problem was sorted out. Well, I've gotta go and finish off some homework (luckily it's quite easy), don't forget to review! Chow!


	3. The dark temple and CURRY!

Authors Note: Hello readers, I've put up the next chap of my story. I hope you all like it and if you don't (starts to grin evilly) I will hit you with my axe ruler (readers, if there are any, starewith shocked expressions) it measures and inflicts pain… anyway, I'm only kidding, I'm nice really (most of the time that is).

Disclaimer: Yet again, I have to tell you I DON'T OWN ANY COMPANYS OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I only own my own character Abigail/Taelea, which is me!

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Dark Temple and… CURRY!**

Play "Creep" FFX

I woke up thinking 'Ow! My frelling head, god it hurts! Hey, where's Tidus?'

I soon found my answer when "BOOOO!" That startled me, making me swing round and hit Tidus with my arms.

"Owww…" Tidus was lying down on the ground holding his stomach.

"Serves you right! Anyway, let's find the temple entrance." I started to look around to see which way the temple was.

Tidus just looked at me confused and surprised "What!"

'Uuhhh…' "Never mind just follow me… ah!"

I remembered that I needed to change out of my samurai gear 'Right, what should I wear? I know!' As I turned the dressphere off, I thought 'Diving suit, Diving suit!' and what do you know… it worked! I was wearing a black, warm diving suit.

I turned round and saw that Tidus was staring at me "You changed again! Also, your hairs different." After he said this I checked my reflection in the water that was all around us and saw that he was telling the truth.

"What the fren!" It was a lot longer now with a ring made up of hair on each side of my head, hair flowing down from the ''rings'' like normal (Will hopefully put on fanart central...eventually). "Well, that's different." Was all that I could say.

Tidus decided to say, as a joke "Lead the way, oh great changeling!"

I didn't find it very funny, so I retaliated "Ha ha, very funny, mister toilet pants!" Shock and fear appeared on his face when I said this 'PRICELESS!'

I started to swim ahead towards the temple, keeping my head above the water, making little detours for finding a strange sphere, 200 gil and a hi-potion in a chest. The water felt cold, but not as cold as when I went to swimming club years ago.

As we got to the bridge thing, I noticed a flaw in my plans 'Wait! I need goggles and how am I going to breathe down there?'

_Do not worry, there are goggles in your bag and the water is breathable._

'O, K…' I listened to what the mysterious voice said and checked my bag, finding some blue goggles. But now it was the hard part… breathing in water.

Not wanting to have to fall into the water I said "Tidus, you go first."

Tidus just answered "OK!" with me thinking 'Dumb blond, ahahah.'

With that, the next thing I heard was a rumble, Tidus going "Waahhh!" and finally, a loud splash. I thought 'Tidus has left the bridge, thank you very much.' Giggling at the thought of this. I dived in after him and finally got used to breathing water 'It's like drinking mint jelly!' I made signals to make him follow me and some how he was able to understand me, so we didn't have to fight the sahagins and big fish fiend (Geosango or something like that).

Problem is, the rocks still fell at the temple entrance. Noticing this, I shouted "Watch out!" I grabbed Tidus out of the way just in time before the rubble fell and would mean that we would need another main character.

"Phew! Thanks for the save, but where are we?" he asked, somehow thinking that I would know… which I obviously did.

"Baaj Temple, come on, we need to get to the main room." giving Tidus a command.

I started to walk away when I heard Tidus call "Hey, how come you know about this place and why are you bossing me around all the time!"

I turned round and answered "1. Because if you don't do as I say you'll end up eaten by a fiend or beaten up by me, and 2. … well, it's a long story and I promise that I'll tell you once you know certain things." I just carried on with my walking while Tidus just stood there scratching the back of his head, dumbfounded.

Play "Out of the frying pan" FFX

We entered the main room area, a cold wind blowing from all directions, thunder and lightning echoing through the whole room. Tidus started to point at the centre of the room "Hey! It looks like we can make a fire!"

After Tidus had stated the obvious, I had to reply with "Gee, you sure are smart, Sherlock!" in a sarcastic tone.

But being the big ego'd blond that he is, he replied with "I know I'm smart, no need to remind me." This made me roll my eyes 'Ugh, how did Auron put up with this cocky blond guy anyway!'

I gave out another command "Let's just get the flint and bouquet. Tidus go up there and you'll find flint in the draw, I'll get the bouquet." to try and get rid of the cocky blitzer.

Before he left he said "Yes, Misses bossy boots!" I gave him a glare of death and he ran off like a scared chocobo, another priceless moment 'DAMN! I could have recorded it, whatever!' I just ran off getting the bouquet and Hi-Potion, but not without the feeling of being watched by something in the shadows.

I came back before Tidus and he eventually showed up "What took you so long!" my curiosity got the better of me.

Tidus started to scratch the back of his head "I, uhh… needed the toilet…" "EEEWWWW! Don't want to know!" Tidus grabbed the flowers off of me and started to try & make fire. Eventually the fire was burning warmly.

It was all silent until "I need food!" Tidus moaned, while his black hole stomach growled. I searched through my bag and found my gobstopper, starting to lick at it. Tidus started to stare at the gobstopper "Hey! Can I have some?"

"Eeewww, like I want your germs on it!"

"Please!" he begged, on his hands and knees as well.

This was really starting to annoy me "NO!... I know, pass me your sword Tidus." He did as he was told. I then looked around the place, to see where I could place the gobstopper, but did not see any other option "Now, could you hold the gobstopper please?"

"Uh…Ok." He took the gobstopper uneasily, thinking that it might bite him or something.

"Now, stand still!" I readied myself and swung the sword at the gobstopper, but Tidus moved out of the way.

"Hey, stand still!" I shouted.

"Just don't kill me." I swung the sword again and… with no success. The gobstopper was truly a strong sweet.

"Well, I guess you can't have any." I snatched it back off of him.

"Aawww!" Tidus whined like a little kid.

"Go to sleep." I suggested.

"Fine, I will!" he stormed off and found a suitable place for him to sleep.

After a while of grumbling, he finally fell asleep. I decided to get my camcorder out and create a movie diary. "This is Baaj temple, home of Seymour's mum, a scary place isn't it. As you can see, I have been transported to, yep you guessed it, Spira aka FFX world" I turned the camera around. "This here is the famous main character, a dumb blond at times, bottomless stomach and…" I started to laugh hysterically at what I was seeing. "And it seems that he sucks his thumb when he sleeps!"

I searched through my bag for my phone and found it, but it was not the same. It was a modern 3G phone. After looking through the options, I found out that I could download recordings. The downloading was very quick and all I had to do now was to find my friends numbers and click send. 'I'll keep this for blackmailing purposes. Mwuahahaha!'

My evil laughter was cut off when my phone started to ring. I answered it without looking who it was "Hello?"

A familiar girls voice started to talk "Is it true, your in Spira Abi and … Tidus sucks his thumb in his sleep!"

After thinking about it, I then recognized who it was "Yeah, its all true Gillian, so what's been happening since I've been away?"

"Well we've all been worried about where you'd got to, especially your mum. You should ring her and try to tell her where you are."

I started to think about what would happen if I rang my mum "I don't think I can, not yet, you can't either. I have to find out what the fayth meant by "It is time, your real life will be finally returned to you" and "Know this, Spira is your real home"."

"Whoa, deep stuff, but doesn't that mean you…" she had stopped talking, for some strange reason.

"Hello?" No response, the call was cut off. "O, K, creepy!" I decided to put the phone back in my bag for safe keeping.

Snorts came from the so called famous blitzer of dream Zanarkand, he was waking up. Then came another noise "Yawwwn!"

"The zombie lives!" Tidus just glared at me sleepily.

"Shut up … hey the fires going out!" Tidus quickly stood up and ran towards the fire. He was trying to make the fire start to burn again. "No! Don't go out! I'll get more wood!"

"Tidus! Forget the fire, there's a fiend here!" I noticed that this was the point where the fiend leaps down.

"What!" As he said that, the fiend pounced, narrowly missing both of us.

Play "Enemy Attack" FFX

I decided to change into my samurai gear, so I activated the dressphere. This time I did a shorter sequence, rather than the full length one. "You ready?" I shouted over to Tidus

Tidus looked back over to me, a smirk on his face "Yeah! Let's take down this ugly creature!" Tidus slashed at the fiend first, and then it was my turn, doing a double slice with my claws. After a few attacks later and a couple of attacks from the fiend 'OW! Frell that hurt! Am I actually bleeding?'

Rikku made her explosive entrance. Tidus looked to see the Al Bheds in the new opening. Rikku ran up to us and got into a fighting stance "You on our side? Cool!" This made me think 'Does he have to trust everyone he meets!' The battle carried on; with Rikku stealing grenades and throwing them back at the fiend. Me and Tidus attacked the fiend a couple more times until all that was left was pryeflies. Play "Victory Fanfare" FFX Tidus and Rikku did their own victory dances and I created my own; Two slashes of my claws and then putting my hands on my hips with an expression saying 'Is that all you got?'

Play "Leap in the Dark" FFX

Tidus sighed in relief "Phew. That was close." The Al Bhed grabbed me and Tidus, Tidus groaned in pain "Hey! Let us go!" The Al Bhed raised their guns at us. 'Nice going, Idiot!' They began their conversation about how we were fiends in human disguise. Once they were finished, one of them pointed a knife at Tidus's throat.

I spoke up at this time, before Rikku could say anything "Fyed! Fa yna hud fiends!" (Wait! We are not fiends!) Everybody then started to stare at me. I couldn't believe it myself; I just spoke perfect Al Bhed. I then remembered something 'The sphere! Of course, it must have been an Al Bhed language sphere, now I know what all the Al Bhed letters mean.' (But I already knew about half of them).

Rikku replied back in Al Bhed "Let's take them on the ship, they might be able to work." The other Al Bhed grunted in disappointed agreement. Rikku walked up to Tidus "Cunno."

"You mean curry!" I shouted crazily (Sos about that, I just had to add that in, because I played the game again and loaded up all the Al Bhed primers I had and when it got to this part, because I didn't have the primers for what c and u meant, it came up with curry instead of cunno or sorry. It looked really funny at the time). Rikku ignored me and just whacked Tidus in the stomach. She was then coming towards me and I started to slightly panic, but had an idea "There's no need to do that to me, I can fall asleep easily. 1 sheep, 2 sheep, 3, sheeeep… zzz… zzzz."

* * *

I hope you all liked the 3rd chap of the story! Sorry to go on about the curry/cunno thing… JUST DON'T HATE ME FOR THAT OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT MIGHT HAVE ANNOYED YOU, PLEASE! Please review, i am now very... tired (PE and newspaper round)...zzzzzz... 


	4. Dancing, Head injuries & lots of YAs!

Authors Note: YAY! I've put up the 4th chapter of my story! And 'Little angel'better not tell who I fancy, otherwise she will be in a world of pain! Well, please R and R. Please no flamers.

Disclaimer: Do I have to write this up again? FINE! Like I said in the earlier chaps I DON'T OWN ANY COMPANYS OR CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I only own my own character Abigail/Taelea, which is me!

**Chapter 4: Dancing, Head Injuries and lots of YAs!**

When I woke up from my nap, I found myself on a metal floor, the deck of the Al Bhed ship, Tidus 2 meters away from me, still unconscious. I walked over to him to give him a wakeup call. "Wake up." I kicked him slightly in the back. "Wake up!" I tried kicking him harder. Tidus just groaned sleepily, turning over at the same time. Well, I guess it's time for plan 'Pain', but before I did it, I got my camcorder out to make sure that I didn't miss another priceless moment. "This is for all the people who hate Tidus and sorry Tidus fans." I had then kicked him in the weakest spot… you know, the one only men have. Tidus went berserk "AAAAAHHH! OW! OW! Oowww." When I looked at his face, his eyes were extremely wide, with tears of pain falling from his eyes. I just fell over, laughing my head off.

The Al Bhed eventually came on deck, Brother at the front of the group. Brother then started to do his comical charades. Tidus just stared at him confused and answered "Right, whatever."

Brother then says (in Al Bhed, duh!) "Can you not speak?" He then tried again, but this time with a pair of goggles.

Tidus getting angry at the fact that THEY don't understand that HE doesn't understand THEM and shouted "I don't understand!"

The Al Bhed now got angry saying "Insolence!" pointing their guns at us again, but Rikku to the rescue.

"Fyed!" she turned round to face us "He said that you can stay if you work."

"You understand us!" Tidus exclaimed, acting all surprised.

"Yeah, he'll work." I didn't want to have to fight the tros/squid fiend and all the annoying piranha.

"Both of you." Rikku said, sounding quite stern. I had to quickly think of an excuse to get out of work. Ping, idea.

"But I'm the master guardian, see, I have the sacred claws." All the Al Bhed gasped in astonishment at the news.

Rikku stared surprised at me "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know. You don't have to work, just stay safe on the ship."

I smiled in relief "Thank you."

Rikku was about to leave the ship, but turned round and remembered something "Oh, almost forgot, here's your sphere grid." She handed a strange board with a few spheres on it, but I then noticed that she wasn't going to give me one.

"What about me?" I asked the Al Bhed girl.

Rikku just gave me a look of confusion "But you don't need one, you automatically get stronger when you gain experience and you already have your skills, they just need reawakening, you know."

Deciding that I didn't want to make Rikku sound like a liar or crazy, I just replied with "Righttt, whatever." Nodding my head as well.

Tidus and Rikku just smiled and waved goodbye before they dove into the sea. After a bit on the ship, left with nothing to do 'God, I'm bored, I think I'll listen to some tunes' After a good route and discovery of extra unknown items, I found my PSP. I looked through the tunes, 'Odd!' I now had all the tunes from FF7-X-2. I decided to just start off with … FFX tunes. As the boat was rocked from side to side by calm sea waves, I was sitting and relaxing, listening to tunes from FFX in event order, skipping some of the annoying ones. I then realized that the Al Bhed were starting to crowd around me. 'Of course (mentally hitting my head), machina, guess I can take my headphones out.' They were all shocked when music suddenly came out of the machina, but eventually got used to it and when I started to dance, they joined in. It was so funny; they danced really strangely, especially Brother. He danced like he did when he said "Dancing Yuna, I want to see." In FFX-2.

I had started to record again. "Welcome to the Al Bhed dancing competition. As you can see, it is a draw between Berrik and… wow the most unlikely, BROTHER! Who will win our judge, Needus, can decide."

Needus said "Pakeh!" (Begin). Brother and Berrik start dancing like mad men.

After what seemed like 5 minutes, it looked like they were finished "Well it seems the comp is over, now for the winner."

I asked "fru ec dra fehhan?" (Who is the winner?).

Needus replies with "Dra fehhan ec… BROTHER!" (The winner is… Brother.)

I started to talk more like a commentator "Unbelievable, Brother has won the comp! How on Earth… Spira, did he do it!"

After a time for celebrating Brothers victory, Tidus and Rikku finally come back from the sea. As the Al Bhed leaves to go inside the ship, Tidus tries to follow them, but fails.

"Looks like your not one of the VIP guests then." He just gave me an angry glare and lied down in a far away corner of the deck, to probably sulk.

Ten minutes had passed when the silence was interrupted by one of Tidus's famous moans "Hungry!" I started to lick at my gobstopper again, to torment Tidus. Tidus shouted angrily "Greedy!" I stuck my tongue out at this comment, although my tongue had turned a green colour from the gobstopper. The doors to the inner decks of the ship had opened, with Rikku coming out of them with two trays. She placed a tray in front of both of us. Tidus just stared hungrily at the tray "Right on!" giving a quick glance at Rikku and then returning to the tray, starting to fill his face with food.

Rikku then came over to me "Here, it's a special Al Bhed recipe." I looked at my tray of food, which looked like egg fried rice with meat coated in a mysterious red source. To not offend her, I tried a bit. 'Wow this is grea… AAAHH! Hot, hot, hot! Need water!'

My eyes were watering and flames came out of my mouth (well… not really) "Water!" Rikku handed me a canteen of water. 'Ahhh, water.'

"Too spicy?" she giggled. At this moment Tidus starts choking on his own food. I decided to slap him on his back to try and help.

"Cough… thanks… I think." Still trying to clear out the last of the food that had got stuck in his throat.

Me and Rikku both say simultaneously "It's cause you eat too fast." Rikku giggled and I just smiled back.

"So, what's your name?" Tidus finally decided to ask.

"Rikku." Answering back with a smile.

"You do understand!" Tidus started to act all really happy and started to dance.

After he had finished with his dance, Rikku asked another question "So, where do you come from?" Tidus just started to talk about him being from Zanarkand and how he was the star player, whilst trying to show that he played blitzball.

Rikku just stared all confused like "Did you hit your head or something?"

Tidus just factually replied with "You guys hit me, remember."

"Oh yeah. Do you remember anything before that?" Rikku asked, trying to find out the reason for the blitzers strange answer of being from Zanarkand.

Tidus then explains, boringly, all about Zanarkand and the attack from Sin. Rikku then tells him about Zanarkand being destroyed. She then goes on about how he will feel better after "the toxin" has worn off.

Rikku tapped Tidus on the shoulder and got his attention "Don't worry, I'll take you to Luca. Oh! Master Guardian! I forgot to ask what your name is."

"Taelea… what the!" I couldn't believe I had just done it again.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked, concerned.

I looked over to her and told her the answer "I don't know why I keep calling myself Taelea when I'm called Abigail. It's just automatically coming out of my mouth!"

"It's just the…" But Rikku was then interrupted by the fact that the ship started to shake like mad. "SIN!" a random Al Bhed shouted "Underneath us!" The ship rocking did not agree with me 'Oh great, a wave machine, just what I needed when I've just eaten!' A huge wave hit the ship and me and Tidus were both knocked off board. Black out.

After what seemed like half an hour, I had a strange dream. I was in the middle of what seemed like a fighting ground… a war field. I had to duck and defend myself from people and… aeons, from attacking me. I was just running, heading for something, but then turned around and looked at the sky. A huge monster covered almost all of the sky; Sin. It was heading for somewhere and… I started to cry. Sin had almost reached its destination when… the dream… or nightmare ended.

Play Besaid theme, FFX

I woke up, noticing that I was floating in water. I looked around my surroundings and noticed what was playing in the back ground 'Besaid.' I had then noticed Tidus was still floating unconsciously "Yo! Wake up!" he didn't stir as I shouted this "Um… are you okay?" He suddenly came to life, splashing about in surprise.

"Wah! Where are we?" Before I could even answer his question though, a blitzball hit me and Tidus.

I had put up with quite a bit, but this really peeved me off "Right! Pay back!" Angry, I threw the ball in the air and kicked it at the attacker, hitting with a bulls eye! I looked back to see how Tidus was. He was unconscious… again "Uh, stop fooling around Tidus." No answer. "Cred!" (Al Bhed swear word, s). I dragged Tidus to the beach. "Wake up!" I shouted, as I shook him to try and wake him up. Still nothing.

A red headed man ran over to me "Whoa! This looks serious, ya! He needs mouth to mouth, ya!"

I spun round to face him "WHAT!" 'No! Not that! ANYTHING but that!'

"Hurry, ya!" the RH (red headed) man shouted, making me start to panic.

I started to feel sick, but had to calm myself down. I slowly took a big breathe in and moved towards Tidus's face 'I can't believe what I'm doing!' I was about to touch his lips when…

"AAAAAHHH! What are you doing!" I quickly stood up and moved away from him. 'Thank you God! Thank you for saving me from horrible nightmares!'

RH man, which I now noticed was Wakka, decided to do the prayer "Praise be to Yevon. I'm sorry about that, ya. I didn't know you were in the sea, so I didn't mean ta hit ya unconscious."

Tidus, still dazed and confused just replied with "Righttt… so where are we and who are you?"

Wakka put his hands on his hips "I'm Wakka, captain of the Besaid Aurochs and you brudda, are on Besaid Island. So, what about you two?"

"I'm Tidus." Using his thumb to point himself out.

"Taelea, I mean Abigail, ARGH!" I had done it, again!

Tidus tried to whisper in Wakka's ear "Don't mind her, she's just en evil looney."

But, he didn't whisper quiet enough "I heard that! Do you want another kick in your weak spot, but with a shoe that has a blade on the end?" Tidus ran and hid behind Wakka, fear all over his face. 'Hey! Is that… fear I can smell?'

Wakka, who looked a bit creaped out, eventually asked another question "Righttt… so where ya from?"

I started to answer first "Eart…" but didn't speak any further 'Hey! Why'd I stop?'

_It's just the reawakening_ the mysterious voice had returned 'Right…Whatever!'

Tidus then took his turn to answer Wakka's question "I'm the star player of the Zanarkand Abes, so, Zanarkand!"

Wakka stared in shock at this answer "What? Either you are a heathen or ya got too close ta Sin."

I spoke up at this point, making sure Tidus didn't say anything stupid that would endanger our lives "Um, we'll go with no. 2."

Wakka did the prayer "Praise be to Yevon. You two are very lucky, being alive and…" Our stomachs interrupted Wakka with their growling; Tidus's being louder than mine.

Wakka gave a little chuckle "and it seems you two are hungry. Come, I'll take you to the village, you can eat there."

Me and Tidus followed Wakka until we reached the cliff area. Wakka was about to push Tidus off the cliff into the water, but I pushed Wakka in first. Tidus gave a thumbs up to me "Thanks!"

Wakka didn't seem too pleased when he came back up from the water "Hey! You can't do that!"

"Oh yes I can! Also, I can do this!" I had then pushed the unsuspecting Tidus off the cliff as well.

Tidus was now angry as well "Hey! I thanked you for saving me from Wakka!"

I rolled my eyes "I only saved you so that I could push both of you over the cliff!"

Both Tidus and Wakka swam off, fuming with anger at what just happened to them. I decided to dive in after them. But I had just remembered a flaw in my plan, AS I was falling 'Crap! Need to change out of samurai gear to be able to swim.' I changed out of the samurai gear using the dressphere again, changing into a swimsuit, just before I landed in the water 'Phew! That was close. Hey, where'd Tidus and Wakka go?' I just started to swim, hoping to catch up to them.

Suddenly, out of no where, the Jaws tune starts playing.

'Wait! Why's that tune playing?... Better swim faster.' The tune was speeding up as well, my heart rate climbing also 'Vilg! (Al Bhed swear word, F) Swim away! Swim away!' The tune came to its climax. Tidus and Wakka had grabbed me from behind.

Wakka and Tidus both shouted at the same time "Pay back time!"

I had to try asking "What're you going to do?"

"Oh, nothing…" a grin slowly appeared on Tidus's face "Except this!" He placed something in my hair.

"What, that all?" I asked, slightly confused at their tactics.

"Wait for it… NOW!" Tidus and Wakka had started to swim away, leaving me on my own.

I looked to see why they were swimming away and saw a huge, silver wall, moving towards me. "Wait, are those… Aahhh! The grenade carrying piranha!" I swam as fast as I could for my dear life, but barely escaped. Once I had gotten to land I checked what they had put in my hair. I found a strange, small ball. 'Wait! This looks like… fish bait!'

Well that was a close one! Do I (well, me in the story) have any revenge planned for Tidus and Wakka, you'll have to wait for the next chapter . Also, the next chapter will probably be longer and more informative on the whole master guardian issue. Well, cya!


	5. Annoying Salutes and Hyper Happy Eating!

Authors Note: Well, it seems my brain did go into hyper mode after all and I was able to finish off the 5th chapter in a week, that I hope you readers will like. It should be a bit more informative. Also, I would like to thank Silver Horror, Auron's fan, Fantasy Girl7 and CrazyFinalduckFantasy10 for reviewing my story, you guys are SUPER! And I hope Little angel (Sarah my friend) will not turn evil and spoil the story by telling who I like…anyway, ladies, gentlemen and fiends, here is the latest chapter of my wonderful story.

Disclaimer: I WILL NEVER OWN THE CHARACTERS, SQUARESOFT/ENIX, OR ANY OTHER COMPANY AND THINGS LIKE THAT! I only own my own character Abigail/Taelea cause it's supposed to be ME!

**Chapter 5: Annoying salutes and hyper, happy eating!**

Play Besaid theme, FFX

I had eventually caught up with Tidus and Wakka after their little prank.

Tidus was still laughing as I came up though "HAHAHAHA that was hilarious! Great idea Wakka."

"Yeah, well, I do that to my team to get them warmed up for blitz practice." Wakka said as he carried on walking.

'Um, how'd Wakka get an idea like that?' Of course I had changed my clothes again, using my dressphere, changing into a comfy, knee high dark blue skirt, comfy black sandals and a black t-shirt saying in Al Bhed 'Who thinks Seymour has the world record for the being the biggest pansy?'.

After more chuckles from the two blitzball players, we eventually met up with the nuisances, Gatta and Luzzo. Before they said anything (or before we said anything) they started to do a salute. I recognized that salute straight away 'What the fren! That's smeg head, Rimmer's salute! O.O.' when they actually started to talk, I just didn't bother to listen, but got bored after a bit of them saying "Blah blah blah blah blah, blah!" and shouted out, scaring the two crusaders "SHUT UP! I already know about the crusaders!" I stormed off towards the village. 'Why can't they just shut up about the crusaders!'

As I walked towards the village though, I noticed that they were following me "Yo, stop stalking me!" I shouted, trying to scare them off.

Luzzo just pointed in astonishment at my bag "But, you have the sacred claws in your bag. That means you're the… master guardian!"

Getting angry that they wouldn't leave me alone I shouted "I KNOW! NOW FRELL OFF!" I really did not need this right now after the nightmare and prank.

I was finally left alone, sitting under a shady tree "Neeeed… sugar!" I guess it was… 'Gobstopper to the rescue!' time. After a while later, Tidus and Wakka show up from the gates to the village, Wakka must have finished teaching Tidus the prayer thing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were the master guardian! I am sooooo sorry for before your ladyship, please… forgive me!" Wakka actually got on his hands and knees when he asked to be forgiven.

I thought about this and came up with an idea "Only if you start to act like a chicken… chocobo." Like the big yevonite that he is, he did the task without arguing. Tidus had started to laugh his head off at Wakka's antics, while I was recording… 'Documenting' the hilarious event.

"Alright, you can stop now, I forgive you." I had to stop him before Tidus died of lack of oxygen from laughing so much.

Wakka had finished off his last 'Kweh-ing' as I said this to him "Thank you, your ladyship."

This was starting to get annoying though, "Stop calling me 'your ladyship', just call me Taelea, Lea for short."

Tidus tapped me on the shoulder and I turned round to see what he wanted "You did it again."

This made me confused, 'What is he talking abo… Oh!' I had then realized what he meant "I mean, Abigail, Abi for short. Why the hell do I keep calling myself Taelea!"

Wakka then decided to try and help by saying "Why don't ya head for the temple over ther…"

"I already know where it is, no need to worry." I interrupted Wakka's directions.

Me and Tidus started to run off, heading for the temple while leaving Wakka behind. We finally got to the doors and entered the dark and, sort of, gloomy temple.

Play Hymn of the Fayth, FFX

"I'm gonna find someone who can tell me what a master guardians supposed to do. You talk to baldy over there Tidus." I made sure that no one other than Tidus could hear the last part. If they did they would probably try to ban me from entering the temple.

Tidus gave a smile "Roger." Walking over to the priest guy, to find out about lord Braska and summoners.

I decided to first check one of the rooms at the side of the staircase, to see if there was anybody who could answer my questions. As I walked in, I saw someone, but got a surprise at who the 'someone' was "Whoa! Lulu, why aren't you in the cloister of trials with Kimahri?" the gothic, black mage was sitting there, just calmly drinking some sort of tea.

Lulu gave me a surprised and confused look "How do you know my name! Also… I'm taking a break." taking another sip of her tea stuff.

"Long story… anyway, do you know anything about the master guardian?"

A small smile appeared on her face, she liked being the wise guardian, explaining things to those who didn't know anything "The master guardian was a person who lived a thousand years ago, about the time of the machina war. Trained as a samurai, by a great warrior. But, a while after the war started, the master guardian was found gravely wounded at the gates of Bevelle. The last words of the master guardian were said to be "I shall return to defeat Sin, with the help of a summoner. I shall use these claws as my weapons and my powers will re-awaken, but I will need to see 7 spheres to remember this life and to be able to use the 6 guardian's powers. I am Taelea… the master… guardian…" That is all that can be said about the master guardian. So, who are yo…"

The door to the room at that point started to talk (NOOO! Of course it didn't! This is what happened) the door to the room at that point creaked open, the red headed blitzer walking in to the room "Hey, Tidus said… Lu! What're you doin outta the cloister of trials! Anyway, ah so it seems you met Taelea, the master guardian." Lulu turned around to face me, staring wide eyed at me as if I had just turned into an Aeon.

I started to feel a bit awkward, scratching the back of my head "Um… I forgot to mention that I was the master guardian." If this was an anime/manga then you would have seen me sweat drop.

"Can… can I have your autograph!" Lulu asked me, somewhat nervous like.

This scared me 'Whoa! That was unexpected!' I didn't want to disappoint her though, in case she used her black magic to get the autograph. "Um, sure, but I don't really have a proper signature." I tried anyway at the signature and somehow I had done a fancy signature saying, "To Lulu, from Taelea the master guardian."

I handed the autograph to Lulu "Thank you!" she giggled slightly like a school girl. 'What the heck! Has someone replaced Lulu, cause this is not her!'

Even Wakka was surprised at the usually gloomy guardian "Whoa! I've never seen you this cheerful, since…" I saw Lulu's face drop at Wakka's words. "Sorry Lu, didn't mean ta, well, remind ya of him." Wakka tried to apologize but Lulu just left quietly and I think I saw her eyes start to water 'Chappu.' After finally realizing that there was no way he could make Lulu cheer up, he looked back over to me "Well, I came to tell ya that you can take a rest in my hut. To tell ya the truth, you can't eat yet, causa the extra food supplies being delivered are late, but don't tell Tidus, ya."

"Ok, but I think I'll just hang around Besaid" I didn't really feel sleepy or up to beating up Tidus to get to nap on the only bed in the hut, I just wanted to relax and enjoy the sites, while I have the chance.

"Well, okay. I'll see ya later."

Play Besaid theme, FFX

I just decided to lie down in the shade again and think about what Lulu said, about being trained as a samurai and supposedly living 1000 years ago. I then realized 'Wait, if I lived a thousand years ago, doesn't that mean, I'm… unsent! But, why aren't I a fiend or just plain evil!'

_Because of your promise_ yet again the mysterious voice returns, but with each time I hear it, it gets, more familiar.

'My, promise?'

Play Nostalgia, FFX

I suddenly had a vision thing, but it was all dark, I could only hear the familiar girls' voice, which sounded a bit older "NO!... I promise, I'll find a way to truly defeat Sin, to avenge Zanarkand and… my mother! I will not let anymore people die from Sin, no matter what happens to me!"

I could start to see Besaid village again. I whispered to myself "Yes… I will keep my promise." As I looked to my left, I soon saw Tidus walking towards me from Wakka's hut.

"Hey, Taelea or Abigail or whatever you're real name is, Wakka told me to bring you to the temple, said he's got something to tell us." I just nodded my head and followed him as he left towards the temple. I already knew what it was Wakka wanted to talk about.

Play Hymn of the Fayth, FFX

We entered the temple for the second time. Wakka was busy talking to the priest, just as I remembered. Tidus decided to interrupt their conversation with his own curiosity "Hey, what's going on?"

Wakka turned round to the clueless blitzer "The apprentice summoner hasn't come out yet. She's been in there for 3 days now."

"Why can't you go in and get her out?" Tidus exclaimed, making it sound like the simplest thing to do.

"Tidus, if people could do that, wouldn't you think they would have done that by now!" I pointed out the error in his plan, making him scratch the back of his head.

"Well, is it dangerous in there?" Tidus asked, sounding concerned.

"Sometimes." Wakka replied, not sounding too worried.

"Well then, let's go!" He shouted, making Wakka surprised at his actions.

"We can't, its taboo!" but even after saying this, Tidus (like he always does in the game) runs up the stairs not caring about this fact and says about how they can't let the summoner just die in there.

"The precepts must be obeyed!" the priest shouted out to try and stop the rogue blitzer.

"Like I care!" Tidus shouted in anger, making everybody around me gasp.

I couldn't let him go in alone so I said "I'll go and find him, before he somehow destroys this place."

I was about to follow when "No! You can't! Who do you think you are the master guardian!" the priest shouted this out to me.

"Actually, I AM the master guardian!" answering back, running towards the door, leaving the people in the temple in surprise and shock from hearing this news.

Play The Trials, FFX

As I entered, I spotted Tidus. He hadn't got anywhere in the cloister of trials, he was just staring at the glyph symbol, hoping it would work all by itself. "YO! Your supposed to touch it, dummy!" he jumped so high off the ground, that he actually hit his head on the ceiling. I just laughed my head off. "Sorry! Lets just get through these trials quickly, the tune eventually gets annoying after a bit." I walked towards the glyph and touched it, making the second glyph appear to the right. Tidus finally caught on and touched the second glyph, making the wall open up to the stairs. I ran around the trials, searching for the spheres and placing them in there correct places, collecting the secret treasure chest after the wall exploded. While I was doing this, Tidus just stood there watching as I did all of the work.

"How did you know what to do back there?" Tidus asked curiously.

"As I said earlier, I'll tell you later. Now, could you help me push this pedestal thing?" Even I, the supposedly master guardian, couldn't push the heavy thing. Once the pedestal was in place, it descended down into the floor and Wakka decided to show up now.

"Hey! What you think you're doing? Only summoners, apprentice summoners and guardians can enter." Wakka nagged Tidus.

"What about you and Taelea?" pointing at the both of us.

"I'm a guardian and as you should already know, Taeleas the master guardian." Answering Tidus's question.

"RIIGHT!" Tidus just replied, bluntly, as the elevator thing had stopped.

We entered the room and found Lulu and Kimahri waiting there silently.

Lulu must have heard us come in; because she spun round and looked at us in slight anger "What are you doing here? Didn't think we could handle it." This sounded really ironic 'Well, you did have a break before to drink tea!'

Wakka tried to answer Lulu's question, but Tidus cut in, "Is the summoner okay?" I hit Tidus on the head for not thinking before speaking, "Be quite!" Tidus moaned at the command.

"Who is he?" Lulu had now noticed the stranger called Tidus. Just after she said this, the door to the chamber of the fayth opened up, Yuna stumbling out. I looked over to Tidus and saw him gazing in amazement 'Is he drooling slightly? Whatever!' Yuna fell and as usual, Kimahri caught her, the others gasping.

Yuna stood up straight and smiled, "I've done it. I have become a summoner."

The others started to leave, Lulu and Wakka congratulating Yuna on becoming a summoner, Kimahri, silent as always and Tidus just stared at Yuna, whilst keeping away from Kimahri. I stayed though, shouting "I'll catch you up later. I have to ask the fayth something." And surprisingly, it seemed OK with them, even though I wasn't a summoner.

As I stepped in front of the door, it slowly opened, revealing only darkness. I walked in, carefully, in case something happened. Light then came from the fayth's statue, lighting up the whole area. Valefores fayth appeared over the statue, with the door behind me closing. "Ah, so we meet again." The fayth spoke very calmly.

"Again? But this is the first time I've been here." I exclaimed in confusion.

The fayth smiled, "No, in your past life you came here, for reasons we fayth cannot tell you about just yet. You will just have to wait for that time. So, why have you come here?" As she asked me this, I realized that I had almost forgotten what I was going to ask.

"I wish to find out more of my past life and how exactly am I going to help defeat Sin without any special powers?" She shook her head at my question, still smiling at me.

"You do have powers, remember your last words 'the 6 guardian's powers' they are the powers you will use to defeat Sin, but you must remember your past. Here, another sphere to help remind you of your past." She handed me a sphere that was no different to the one that Bahamut's fayth had given me.

Yet again, an image appeared in my head: It was the same calm lands area; it was carrying on with the other sphere. The spherecorder had finally stopped turning around and two adults were standing there, one was a thin woman with dark brown, long hair and greeny grey eyes. The other was a man, very tall and looked very strong. He had brown short hair and brown eyes. They both seemed slightly familiar, even though I have never seen them before. The man started to talk, "Lea, you should be in the image as well, just position it on that box."

"Fine, but no hugs! I don't like how it comes out on the spherecorder." It was the familiar girl, Lea again. 'Wait, didn't I say to Wakka, call me Lea for short?' The spherecorder was placed on the so called box and a girl walked past. But there was a problem, the girl looked like me! Yet, in Spiran clothes and looked slightly younger, at about 13. Suddenly a thought… or maybe a memory, told me that the adults were my parents and the girl was…me. The image ended.

I had to ask the fayth the question that now plagued my mind, "So, are they my parents?"

She gave a nod, "Yes. And you may wish to leave now. I wish the best for your journey. Also, I have now given you back your first guardian power, the power of air and you will know how to use it when you are in need of it. Farewell!" the fayth waved goodbye to me, before fading back into her statue, to eternally dream.

I walked back through the cloister of trials and the main hall of the temple, walking out of the huge, symbol engraved doors, to be greeted by dark, night time, 'Whoa! Time sure flies by in Spira! Well, looks like I'll have to wait for tomorrow to see Yuna summon an aeon in real life.' I was kind of looking forward to actually seeing an aeon up close, not as a graphical figure on the T.V.

I then realized how cold I was, 'Vilg, It's too bloody cold!' running over to the giant bonfire in the centre of the village which everyone was sitting or standing around, to stop myself from shivering, 'Ah, nice, warm, bright fire!' I was too busy trying to warm myself up, when someone walked over to me.

"Um, excuse me, but, are you really the master guardian, like everybody has said?" I looked up in surprise, because I didn't hear them come over. It was the summoner of Besaid, Yuna.

"Yes, so it seems." Yuna looked confused when I said this to her.

"What do you mean by 'so it seems'?"

I gave a slight sigh, "Well, I only found out that I was this master guardian the other day, but I had no idea what one was until today. I'm starting to slightly understand, but not fully." Really, I didn't want to talk about it any more. I just wanted to be left alone to think.

"So, that's why you asked Lulu and you went to the fayth to ask for any more information." I nodded my head.

My stomach growled at this point. I had not eaten since the Al Bhed ship and it had growled earlier that day .Yuna smiled, "Maybe you should get something to eat. All of the foods over there." Pointing towards what seemed like, what I call, a cooking station.

"Thank you." Heading over to the 'cooking station' to get some grub. I looked through what they had and found that they had quite a bit of pasta. An idea struck me like lightning (NOT literally). "Hey, do any of you want to try my special pasta meal!" I asked Yuna, Tidus, Lulu, Wakka and some of the villagers this question. Only Yuna, Tidus, Lulu and Wakka answered me back with a yes, the villagers didn't seem to hear a thing. This was a good thing, cause I didn't think that I could possibly cook for about 30-40 people.

I got to work straight away, finding suitable or 'near enough' ingredients for the meal (basically, the meal is pasta with a spicy and vinegary tasting gravy/sauce, with small chunks of meat or salami, cooked in the gravy/sauce). I did have a bit of trouble with getting the right amounts for cooking the meal up for four people and me, but I had eventually done it. I served out the meals, waiting for them to try it out, before digging in to my own.

It seemed as if they had noticed my eager staring and starting to try the meal I had cooked for them. Yuna was the first to comment, saying, "Whoa! I've never tasted anything, so…strongly flavoured." She seemed a bit stuck for words as she made this comment.

"Wow, ya! Can I get the recipe, cause this stuff would be great in cold weather!" Wakka abruptly shouted out.

"Sorry, but the recipes a secret." I grinned at the now slightly angry Wakka.

"Well, it could have done with being less spicy." Lulu said, whilst drinking lots of water.

I then looked over to see what Tidus thought of my dish, but found him scoffing his face with pasta.

"I guess Tidus really likes my pasta dish. Either that or he still has a black hole for a stomach." Wakka started to laugh and even Yuna and Lulu had a small giggle at the fast pace eating of pasta by Tidus.

After I had finished off my own pasta, my tongue was begging me for a drink (NO, it did not actually talk to me!) "Um, is there anything that I can drink that isn't water or alcoholic? You know, like, something fruity?" I asked them.

"Yeah, there's some special Besaidian juice drinks on the table over there." Wakka replied, with me thanking him before I left to quench my thirst.

I grabbed a bottle that was a dark purple/red, with a label saying "apple and raspberry". 'I wonder whether it tastes the same as the J2O drink. Well, only one way to find out.' I opened the bottle and took a big swig of it. My eyes grew extremely wide, 'Wow, it actually tastes better, in fact, it's the best drink I've ever had! SO…MUCH…SUGAR!'

I started to run around, randomly shouting "SUGAR!" whilst grinning psychotically. I was MEGA hyperactive. I started to do silly stunts, like, trying to jump over the bonfire, climbing onto the temple roof and trying to do back flips/summersaults.

People tried to grab me and calm me down, but had no luck. I was too hyper for them to catch me until…WHACK! I had been hit by a blitzball, hitting the back of my head. I had started to see stars floating around my head as I lay on the ground and started to fall asleep, but not before hearing Wakka say, "They always do that when they first try Besaidian juice, ya."

I then, finally fell asleep.

HYPER HYPER HYPER! Sorry/cunno! Well, there's some info about what the master guardian is for ya. It was a bit longer than the other chapters, butI hope there were still a few laughs in the story. And remember, please review, with no harsh flamers. Well, cya! Unless I really do get transported to Spira or some other place, but hopefully Spira (then I can see him).


	6. Wrong Time for a Phone Call!

Authors Note: IT'S THE 6TH CHAPTER OF MY STORY! This means I didn't get transported to Spira (AWWW! I'll never get to see him T.T). But please don't blame me if it's not as good as the past chapters, cause I didn't do any drafts for this chapter or later chapters and I don't have my own (legal) copy of FFX (a friends borrowed it) so I don't know whether some of the lines are right. I thank everyone who has reviewed this story, you guys are GREAT!

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own any computer game/film/T.V. characters, scenes, companies or anything like that. I can only own my character Abigail/Taelea, because it is ME!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Wrong Time for a Phone Call!**

I woke up the next morning with a banging headache, noticing that I was in one of the beds in the so called 'Crusaders lodge' with no memory of ever actually stepping foot in here. All I could remember from the night before was eating my special pasta dish and drinking some special Besaidian juice. It then all came back to me, the 'sugar' shouting, the roof climbing and more importantly, me getting hit by a blitzball, knocking me out.

Since I was in my own train of thoughts, I got a huge fright when, "I hate you!" Tidus suddenly shouted out, as he woke up from his dream. I had jumped right off of my bed when he shouted, landing right on my butt.

"Ow! My butt!" 'Why did Tidus have to hate his dad so much and have strange dreams?'

Tidus only then noticed that he had frightened me and caused me to fall off of my bed, "Oops, sorry about that, I just had a really horrible dream…of a horrible person." He mumbled the last part, so I didn't hear it. He got off of his own bed and helped me off of the floor.

The next moment, bright light shone into the room from the doorway (which was a curtain) with the red headed blitzer/guardian holding open the curtain, "Hey, rise and shine people! Don't wanna be late for the boat to Kilika, so hurry up and get ready ya!"

After he had left, my eyes stopped hurting from the bright light, walking over to pick up my bag of stuff, not bothering to see what I looked like in the mirror. This was my mistake.

I walked out of the 'Crusaders lodge' before Tidus and walked over to Lulu and Wakka who were waiting patiently for us. But when they looked over to me, they started to grin and Wakka finally bellowed out with laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked them, with them starting to giggle yet again after looking at me for the second time.

"It's your face Taelea. Check a mirror and you'll find out." I looked back to see Tidus stood at the 'doorway' of the 'Crusaders lodge' with a big grin on his face. I looked in my bag for a mirror and when I found it, I got a MAJOR SHOCK!

"MY FACE! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE TIDUS!" I screamed my head off at Tidus. It seems that when I had been knocked unconscious, he had decided to draw on my face, making me look like a cat with huge fangs and whiskers. He even coloured the whole of my nose black. "THIS BETTER WASH OFF OR YOU ARE DEAD!"

"Don't worry, it's not permanent! So don't kill me!" Tidus quickly said before I came over and beat him up to a pulp.

"Well, now that all that angers gone, I'm gonna quickly get my face washed." I ran over to find a bowl of water, but not before saying "And would you two stop laughing as well!" glaring at the two guardians. They stopped immediately, knowing that they didn't want the same thing to happen to them.

After washing my face of the black stuff, I went back to the centre of the village. Wakka was just about to hand Tidus his brother's sword, Chapu's sword. Tidus held the sword up to the bright, tropical light, looking carefully at the details of the sword whilst noticing it was a nice light, yet powerful sword. Tidus was probably thinking that it was a lot better than his father's sword. Lulu looked curiously at Wakka, "Isn't that the sword you gave to Chapu?"

Wakka looked back at Lulu, answering "Yeah, but he never used it." Looking back over to Tidus, who now had a look of surprise.

Yuna finally decided to show up at that time, lugging her giant suitcase behind her as she left the temple. "You know you don't need all of that on your pilgrimage." Lulu pointed out.

"But, these are gifts for the temples." Yuna replied innocently, probably trying to get away with bringing all of her clothes and stuff, but then again, she's the goody too shoes summoner, so at least half of it was really gifts for the temples. Anyway, continuing with the story!

"Look Yuna, what kind of gifts would you give to temples anyway? You don't need all that stuff, they'll be pleased to just meet you, the daughter of lord Braska." Putting in my view of the whole luggage problem and trying to speed things up, otherwise we'll miss the boat for Kilika!

"I guess your right." Yuna let go of the suitcase and walked over to us. As we left, I noticed Yuna do a quick Yevon pray to the village. She thought that she would never come back to this calm, beautiful place that she calls home.

Play FFX Battle theme

We had only walked several metres away from the gate to the village, when a wolf fiend appeared. "Why don't you try out that sword I gave you?" Wakka asked Tidus. Tidus acknowledged this and sliced the wolf, killing it easily.

A bird fiend next appeared. Wakka started to grin, "A flyer, my department!" he threw the blitzball at the bird and killed it instantly. The blitzball somehow defied the laws of physics and came back to Wakka. 'Maybe it's a remote controlled blitzball.' Trying to figure out how he does that trick.

Next came a water/azul flan, "Uh oh, this could be bad." Wakka said, pointing out the flan.

Tidus just gave a look that said "Yeah right, it looks weak." As he tried an attack against the flan, but it did minimal damage to the flan, "What the!"

I then remembered something and decided to say "Magic must defeat magic!" (Yeah I know, corny, but it is funny when uncle says that in the Jackie Chan cartoon.)

"Lu, you're up!" Wakka called, making Lulu come onto the battle field. Lulu gave her usual explanation about elements and what element to use against the flan. She then finally decided to kill the fiend with a thunder attack, making the flan dissolve into several pryeflies.

"See Tidus. Now do you know that magic must defeat magic." I talked to him as if he was a child. Tidus just grumbled and walked away, not wanting to be out smarted again.

I was about to carry on walking when we got to the top of the hill, but noticed the ruin statue that Wakka has to pray at, so I waited for the others to catch up and do their prayers to the statue thing. "What are you doing Wakka?" Tidus asked, not knowing why Wakka had started to pray there.

"I'm praying for a safe journey, otherwise Sin will attack us." He looked down at the floor, looking miserable, "Chapu didn't pray when he left for the crusaders. Said he'd be late for the boat. Then, Sin attacked the boat. Chapu…died." Tidus now seemed to look awkward, probably not sure what to say, so he just prayed with Wakka.

As we got to the ruins part of the path, I suddenly remembered what happened at this point in the game, jumping out of the way just in time.

Play "Decision on the Dock" FFX

Kimahri had leapt down, jumping from one ruin to the next, landing with a loud thud. He scraped the dirt on the ground, punched it and gave a tremendous roar (Note: this is the only time that he or any other ronso roars in the game). He glared at Tidus and me, as if he was about to murder us.

The battle had then begun, with Tidus and me attacking Kimahri, whilst Kimahri countered back, but with me being a samurai, my evade was quite high compared to the others, dodging almost all of his attacks. I threw what seemed like a potion to Tidus when he was badly cut by one of Kimahri's jump attacks, he was instantly healed.

Play Besaid theme, FFX

After about 3 gruelling minutes, Kimahri stopped fighting us, holding up one of his giant hands/paws, "Kimahri think you truly are master guardian, test pasted." I just stared in utter shock, "You talked Kimahri!" I could not believe he actually talked this early on in the journey. All of the others (except Tidus) seemed to think basically the same thing, staring at the once always silent ronso.

We carried on walking along the path until we got to the waterfall area, where we met a giant flying bird fiend, blocking our path. "Hey, why don't we let the master guardian show us what she can do. Show us some of your great power, Taelea." Wakka exclaimed, but this didn't seem right, he's supposed to suggest that Yuna shows her summoning powers. 'Man! Will I ever get to see a real aeon!' getting annoyed that I can't see Yuna summon an aeon yet.

"Well, Ok, but I can't make any promises." I ran into the battle, ready to fight the butt ugly bird.

Play FFX Battle theme

Luckily, when the bird tried to attack me, I dodged it quite easily and my overdrive gauge was now full. "All right! Time to slice up the turkey!" I randomly shouted out. Yet again, power surged through my body and I yelled "TWIN SABERS!" my claws merging into blades. But instead of just slicing it twice, I sliced it multiple times, as if I had been berserked. I then kicked it in its head, jumped backwards, ran back towards it and stabbed the blades into its chest.

The bird fiend immediately fell, screeching as it turned into pryeflies. "You da man, I mean master guardian!" Wakka shouted, quickly correcting himself of the mistake. I could have sworn that I heard Tidus mumble, "I could do that too!" sounding kinda jealous of my overdrive.

We carried on walking along the path, Tidus sulking (again), Yuna pretending to be cheerful, Lulu staying silent like a mime, Wakka rubbing his head after I had hit him for calling me a man and Kimahri had turned back into his usual silent self.

Play Yuna's theme, FFX

We had finally reached our destination; the beach with the boat dock. As we walked along the sand towards the boat, children ran up to Yuna and started to cry, asking her not to leave. Yuna just gave them a hug and said that she must leave to defeat Sin. Some of the people from the village were there, giving gifts to Yuna, wishing her good luck and did the same with me, giving items and armour.

Boarding the boat, Yuna waved goodbye to the people of her village as the boat started to sale away. I even decided to wave to them as well, shouting "Don't worry! I promise we'll bring the calm!" The children had started to smile again and waved back.

Play "movement in the green" (I think) FFX

I went down to the cabin area, going into one of the side rooms and used the dressphere to change out of my hot and sweaty samurai gear. I was now wearing a white T-shirt with a dragon on it, navy blue trousers with a light blue and white stripe down the side, with white and blue trainers. I also noticed the box that you can kick to get potions, but I just opened it up and grabbed them, rather than kick it for about 10 times.

As I came out of room, a man spoke out "Hmm, interesting clothes you've got there. You seem like a rich person." I recognised that unusual accent easily, "And you seem like an annoying salesman, Oaka the 23rd."

"How do ye know of me name? Not many people have heard of me, well, not yet. Anyway, you wouldn't have any Gil to lend would ye, I know I'll be able to repay you back!" he grinned in hope that I would give him some Gil, which I did in the end, handing over two silver 500 Gil coins from a pouch that was in my bag.

"Thank you, kind stranger. I will always remember your help in building the Oaka Empire." He then left to probably ask other people for Gil.

I went back on deck to see Tidus talking to Yuna, whilst Kimahri kept watch of the two of them, making sure nothing happened to Yuna. I was about to walk over to them when the boat started to rock around like mad, grabbing for the nearest box or railing to hold onto. Tidus was trying to keep hold of Yuna's hand, but his grip loosened and she was flung to the other side of the ship. She grabbed the harpoon thing for dear life. Kimahri had then jumped over to her and grabbed her, holding onto the side until the boat stopped shaking about. Sin's tail appeared out of the water, the crew and other passengers of the ship screamed at the sight of Sin.

Play "enemy attack" FFX

Two men ran past us and grabbed hold of the harpoons, "You stick a harpoon in Sin and we all go down!" Wakka yelled at the two men, who looked ready to use the harpoons.

"Forgive us lady Yuna! Our families are in Kilika, we must do something to protect them!" One of the men shouted out. Yuna gave a nod, to tell them that they could do it. The men fired the two harpoons at Sin, only one of them landed successfully in Sin. The boat was then pulled along to the great power of Sin.

Three sinspawn scales flew over towards us and landed at the end of the deck. Yet again, I changed back into my samurai gear. We ran forwards; me, Tidus and Kimahri attacking the sinspawn scales, whilst Lulu and Wakka attacked the tail of Sin. It was getting us nowhere, the scales just kept coming and Lulu had run out of MP.

"Yuna, you have to summon! We can't beat Sin with just Wakka's blitzball." I shouted over to Yuna, who nodded in agreement. Everyone ran back, making sure that they didn't get in the way of the summoning. Yuna started to do the summoning ritual for Valefore, a summoners' insignia surrounding her. The next thing that happened was Valefore flying down towards Yuna, landing next to her, Yuna stroking the aeon's feathers before it flew into the air to battle. I couldn't believe my own eyes, a REAL AEON; I have just seen an aeon being summoned! It was stunning and the aeon was so graceful with its attacks.

Then, all of a sudden, my mobile started to vibrate and the ring tone (which for some reason was the hymn of the fayth.) started to play. Everyone turned around (except Yuna, who had to concentrate on Valefore), "What in Yevon's name is that!" Wakka exclaimed, wondering what that noise was.

"Hang on a sec!" I grabbed my mobile out of my bag and saw that it was Sarah ringing, "SARAH, THIS IS NOT THE BEST TIME TO RING ME! I'M FIGHTING SIN ON THE WAY TO KILIKA!" Explaining the situation to Sarah.

"WHAT! So it really is true that you're in Spira! I thought that video recording that you sent me was something you made! You are sooo lucky!" Sarah said, sounding slightly hyper.

"Yeah well, I have to go now. I think Valefores about to kill Sins tail with its energy ray and well, you know what happens when Sins tail is defeated, so, BYE!" I hung up the phone when Sarah replied back with bye as well.

I was correct about Sins Tail being defeated, but I was a bit late in noticing it, so when the boat gave one last powerful shake, I fell off the side, into the fiend infested sea. I saw Tidus fall in as well, but fiends started to gang up on him and eventually KO'd him. I checked to see whether I had any phoenix downs but I couldn't find anything like them. The only thing I could do was kill off some of the fiends, stopping them from continually attacking Tidus's lifeless body.

Luckily, Wakka had jumped in, throwing a phoenix down to Tidus, reviving him. Tidus then saw the fiends and helped us out with exterminating them. Once the last of them died, dolphin like creatures swam past, running/swimming away from a strange octopus fiend.

When I saw the fiend, I thought 'Great! It's Mr Blender the octopus! I hate this thing!' swimming over to attack the fiend, but was blocked of by one of the smaller fiends. We all kept attacking the fiend and smaller scale fiends, Wakka attacking with a dark attack to try and blind the fiend. I eventually noticed that I could use the power break skill, halving the fiends' strength. When the fiend did its blender attack, I felt travel sick, almost throwing up. Yet, it did not seem to do much damage to any of us. With the use of Tidus's overdrive, spin cut, the fiend was killed.

After we had clambered back aboard the boat, Sin had begun its attack on Kilika. Screams could be heard all the way over hear. Houses being destroyed and sucked up into a tornado above Sin. I could not believe what I was seeing, innocent people dying under Sins power, families lost to that evil bug, Yu Yevon. I started to cry. I felt so helpless; I could not do anything to stop Sin at this time.

The boat docked at what was left of Kilika's harbour and Yuna quickly got off to greet the survivors of the attack, "Greetings, I am the summoner, Yuna."

"Oh, lady summoner!" one of the survivors exclaimed.

"If there is no other summoner to perform the sending, then let me perform it." Yuna replied, sounding her very serious self.

"Thank you lady Yuna. We feared that our loved ones would become fiends." The same person said.

We walked along to where the dead bodies (which were covered in black clothe, with the Yevon symbol on them) were. I stayed a bit behind; I had a bad feeling about this.

As usual, Tidus was clueless and asked "What's a sending? Are we going somewhere?"

Lulu sighed, "The dead need guidance. They can become jealous of the living and become fiends, learning to hate even despise the living. The sending is a ritual that a summoner performs to guide the dead to the Farplane."

Tidus just replied with "Oh."

Yuna took off her shoes and walked out onto the water. She suddenly stopped in the centre of the half floating dead bodies and then swung her staff. The dance had begun. The hymn of the fayth had started to play, as she danced on the water. Tidus stared in amazement at the beautiful dance. I then realised a pain that was coming from the centre of my chest. It grew as the sending continued. I was then having trouble to cope with it, my face began to burn and I felt as if I was fading. 'What's happening to me!' My breathing became harder to control and all I could think of doing was jumping in the water to calm myself down.

Some of the people stared at me when I put my goggles on and jumped into the water. Soon, the pain had begun to leave my body and I could breathe again. I was about to swim back up to the surface when I started to see a face on the sea floor. It came nearer to me and soon more faces appeared around me, with bodies. They were trying to grab me and pull me down, but I just swam away, panicking. 'AAAHH! It's just like in The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers, in the dead swamp or something like that!' I had almost surfaced when my body just wouldn't swim anymore. I looked back to see them gaining on me. Then, a hand had grabbed me from behind and pulled me out of the water.

Coughing, I spluttered "Thanks…I thought I was done for back there." Looking up to see that it was Tidus.

"What were you doing? Trying to drawn yourself or something?" He asked as he helped me up onto my feet.

"Well, I was in pain and decided to cool off in the water, but then…all these ghostly figures appeared and tried to drag me further down into the water…I panicked. I tried to swim away, but I couldn't, then you pulled me out. I don't know what just happened really." Explaining what had just happened to me to Tidus, Yuna and the guardians. I was still in a bit of shock, shaking a little bit.

"You should get some rest." Yuna said, before she herself, yawned.

"It looks as if you both need rest. Let's go to the inn and tomorrow we'll travel to the temple." Lulu said, walking ahead of us to the inn.

We went to our separate rooms. As I entered mine, I noticed that it seemed quite a bit bigger than I had expected, but it didn't really matter. All I wanted to do was collapse on the bed and fall asleep. I had had enough of today, with Sin and the ghostly figures. I started to close my eyes when I thought I heard someone at the door. I got up and walked over to the door, looking through the key hole to see if anyone was really there. There didn't seem to be anyone, but I was sure that I could hear someone out there. Feeling a bit unsafe, I locked the door and went back to bed. I couldn't sleep and then found out that it was because I was still wearing my samurai gear. So I changed into some pyjamas and fell asleep.

* * *

Whoa! That's almost as long as my last chapter! Well, I hope you all liked it and hope you will review, please no flamers, but I don't mind improvements for the story. Well, chow! And remember: Hajan cdnuga y lyd frah ouin ryhtc csamm uv vecr (Yes it's Al Bhed and yes it is totally random!) 


	7. Sleepy Eyes to Burning Eyes

Authors note: Guess what everybody…I'M IN SPIRA!…OK, so I'm not actually in Spira and it's only the 7th chap of my story, but…we can all dream (starts to act dream like at the thought of actually going to Spira and seeing… 'Him' n.n just check my 'O.O.T.G.' story) Yeah, well, ON WITH THE STORY! Also, I thank all of the people and great authors who have been reviewing my story, I never thought anyone would like it…it makes me want to cry with joy…well, almost…I'm not the soppy type really. Thank you for the spelling correction of O'aka, Auron's Fan. Also, Sarah still has my copy of FFX, so bits might be missing or said differently (but I have found a website with the script on it)and…SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON!

Disclaimer: I DON'T own the FF characters, Squaresoft/Enix, or the license of any game, T.V. program or anything like that. Do not sue me, I'm a GOOD girl. I only own myself in the story. Oh, and my friends that talk to me on the mobile phone own themselves.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Sleepy Eyes to Burning Eyes, Also the SHOES OF DOOM!**

I woke up the next morning after hardly sleeping that night, having nightmares of ghost like people breaking into my room and trying to make me one of them. I was still feeling sleepy as I walked down the stairs to meet up with Tidus, before leaving to go look for Wakka to then meet up with Yuna and the other two guardians in the forest.

Tidus had turned round when he heard me come down the stairs, but as he saw me, he started to try to prevent himself from laughing. I sleepily asked him "What?" Tidus could then no longer hold off his laughter and fell to the floor laughing his ass off.

"You're…you're still wearing your pyjamas!" I looked down at myself to see that he was correct; I was still wearing my light pink pyjamas, with a sheep on the top. This made me properly wake up from my sleepy state.

"AAAHH!" I screamed, before running back upstairs to hide in embarrassment and get changed.

After brushing my hair (Which was a TOTAL mess!), brushed my teeth, found a legendary weapon (Well, what looked like one at first until I noticed that it was actually just a figment of my imagination) and got changed into 3 quarter length black trousers, the usual trainers and a white sleeveless top, with a dragon on it. But, there was something odd when I looked in the mirror; I seemed to look different, I was slightly taller, the odd couple of spots were gone and looked as if I had lost a little bit of weight. 'What the hell! Did battling fiends do this to me! Well, whatever, I'm not complaining.'

I ran back down the inn's stairs to find that Tidus had already left. I walked out of the door to find that he was talking to Wakka, who seemed to be laughing at whatever Tidus was telling him. "Hi guys! What's so funny Wakka? Did Tidus tell a good joke or something?" They turned round instantly, Tidus grinning like a maniac, whilst Wakka laughed behind his hand.

"No, just telling Wakka about how you came down in your PJs." Tidus answered, his grin becoming eviler.

I didn't really understand what he said, I felt really drowsy again, wanting to just fall and go to sleep on the pier/walkway. Wakka had then laughed his head off again and my brain only just figured out what Tidus had said, "What? You didn't! Cause, if you did, prepare for the SHOES OF DOOM!" A pair of black, normal smart looking shoes appeared on my feet.

Tidus just carried on grinning, "Ha! What're you going to do with them? Tap dance!" he exclaimed, before laughing and pointing at the seemingly normal shoes.

I raised an eyebrow, before grinning evilly and stomped one of my feet. This revealed the DOOM part of the shoes; a sharp, shiny blade was now sticking out of the end of the shoe, giving off a menacing glare at Tidus. "Do you remember my threat from earlier on? Well, one more false move and I will initiate that threat!" Tidus seemed to get the point (NO PUN INTENDED!); he flinched, looking absolutely frightened from both the look of the blade and the reminder of the threat.

"N-n-now there's n-no need t-to do anything l-like that. We're all f-friends here, r-right! We can k-keep a secret! R-right!" Tidus stuttered, giving a cheesy frightened grin, with his hands shaking in front of him. He then nervously winked at Wakka, to try and make him agree to keep the secret, but, this was Wakka we're talking about.

Wakka just stared blankly at the frightened form of Tidus, "Why did you just wink at me ya? Did something just get into ya eye?" Tidus sighed, not believing that Wakka was this stupid, but then again, the Besaid aurochs hadn't won a game since Wakka became captain.

"Hey, don't worry! I'm only kidding! I wouldn't really do that to my friends!" (Although I would hit them with my axe ruler if they were being mean to me about someone, as in 'him') I grinned back at Tidus and Wakka, holding my hand out to Tidus for a high five. He then immediately looked relieved and went to high five me, but…I moved my hand out of the way to make him miss, "Too slow! Also, seriously could you not tell anyone about the whole PJ thing?"

Tidus frowned, but then grinned and nodded his head. Wakka agreed to keeping it a secret as well, "Anything for the master guardian and my friend, ya!" We all then went on our way to the forest, but not before Tidus rescued a girl from a crumbling building. 'All this death and destruction…all caused by Sin…I have to keep my promise for the people of Spira! I…I don't want to see anymore lives being lost to Yu Yevon…'

I only came back to my senses when we had reached the edge of the forest; birds and…monkeys (?) could be heard even from the outskirts. It reminded me of what a rainforest was like rather than a normal forest. There were all sorts of brightly coloured flowers around on the ground, but I then noticed some fiends lurking about, making the forest seem less pleasant.

Around the next corner, Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri were waiting for us, yet Yuna looked as if something was on her mind. "What's up?" Wakka asked, seeing her expression.

Lulu spoke up, "Yuna says she wants you with us." looking over to Tidus.

Tidus frowned, until Yuna spoke up, "I want to ask you to be my guardian." She sounded slightly nervous though 'Does she really start to fancy him at this point? Ah, whatever.'

Wakka looked absolutely shocked, "Yuna! What? This is no time for jokes, ya! He may be a blitzball whiz kid, but up against fiends, he's a newbie." Tidus looked slightly offended at Wakka's remark.

"Not a guardian, then…I just want him nearby." She looked down at her feet, looking slightly embarrassed 'Yeah, like you got away with that! Only Tidus and Wakka wouldn't understand what you mean by 'want him nearby'!'

"What? What do you mean?" Tidus asked, interested in finding out why she suddenly asked a total stranger like himself, to be a guardian.

Yuna kept looking down at the floor, "It's just that, well…" she paused for a moment.

I rolled my eyes and beat Lulu to saying "Can't this wait till later! We need to get to the temple before the fiends or heat gets to us." The others nodded in agreement, although Yuna looked disappointed that she couldn't have Tidus as a guardian yet and Tidus still looked slightly confused at what just happened, but eventually followed the rest of us along the path.

Yuna had started to apologize to Tidus, who just said that it was fine and he was still clueless about his current situation.

It was all very nice until the saluting crusaders appeared (out of nowhere! Like, just jumping out of the trees or something…), "Be careful. Lord Ochu of the wood resides in this forest and is blocking the only path to the temple. We, the CRUSADERS (When he said crusaders, he was tried to sound manly…but failed miserably, only making himself sound weird.), have tried many times to defeat this beast, but…failed each time." He sighed, dropping his shoulders in defeat.

"Well maybe you should leave this to the professionals." I was so confident, that I even tried to crack my knuckles…even though I couldn't properly do that. I ran ahead to where the big fly trap fiend was, with most of the others sighing and running to catch up. Although Yuna quickly did a Yevon pray to the crusaders.

When we reached the fiend (which was like only a few meters away but, whatever!), we all immediately covered our noses, "EEWWW! What is that smell!" There was a strange, plants decomposing smell, with a touch of spice in the air.

Lulu coughed before answering, "The Ochu seems to be creating it. It might be poisonous or cause drowsiness, so keep on guard." After she said that, we snuck round to cover different sides of the Ochu, but making sure not to breathe in too much of…Ochu gas.

We all then attacked from our different sides, I decided that from now on, I wasn't going to bother changing into my samurai gear unless it was a boss battle, so I just put my shiny claws on. Slicing and dicing came from me, Tidus and Kimahri, Wakka pounding it with his blitzball and Lulu, frying it with fire.

I was getting a bit jealous of Lulu's black magic skills, 'I wish I could do more than physical attacks.' I then noticed something; my claws had started to glow a burning red colour and then they actually burst into flames. I then, without realising it, ran up to the Ochu and shouted "Flametongue!" Scorch marks were left as a scar on the Ochu's body from where I had attacked it.

'Where the heck did that come from!' I could not believe I had just done a FFX-2 warrior move, plus not actually consciously wanting to do that move.

**_A move that I learned a thousand years ago…_**

This new mysterious voice surprised me, 'What! What do you mean 'you' learned it a thousand years ago if I'm the one who used it!' I didn't get a reply from this mysterious new voice, but for some reason I could sense that I already knew the answer…somehow.

Because I was concentrating on this voice, I didn't notice the Ochu was ready to swing its…tentacle arms at me, until Wakka shouted "Master guardian! Watch out!" I turned round to see the tentacle, before it knocked me off of my feet.

"OW! Did that thing just slap me! I am SO going to get my reveng…OOWWW!" I felt a sudden pain in my stomach, which made me lose some of my health; it felt like a small explosion. I then had the urge to throw up.

Yuna had walked over to me by that time, "Taelea, your poisoned! Here, use this antidote." Handing me a sickly green coloured liquid in a bottle. But before she left to cure some of the others, she cast a cure on me, healing me up a bit.

I opened the bottle and downed the strange liquid in several gulps, 'Yum! Tastes like sour apple…UGH! Now it tastes like cough medicine, plaugh!' The bottle then just disappeared in my hands. 'Ok, strange.'

Back to the battle. The Ochu had almost been defeated, but it was still putting up a fight. Tidus had been poisoned twice, Wakka had fallen to sleep (From an attack, duh!), Yuna couldn't really do anything but heal, Kimahri had already used his jump overdrive and Lulu was running low on MP.

Eventually, Tidus was the one the finish off the horrid plant with a spiral cut, slicing it into two before dissolving into pryeflies. Everyone did there victory dance; with Yuna staring at Tidus, probably amazed at the way he caught his sword with out getting killed.

A/N: I just though of something. There needs to be a warning for his victory dance: WARNING! Do NOT perform this, because you will probably cut your hand off, or the sword will land in your head. Just a thought…

"Well, good riddance to the nuisance! Now, if you don't mind…" straight away after saying this, I collapsed.

Everyone was shocked, "Taelea! Are you Ok!" Yuna cried out.

"The Ochu must have put her to sleep." Lulu guessed, seeing as the Ochu did have a sleep attack.

The next moment, a loud snore escaped from my mouth and everyone sighed in embarrassment, "Um, I think she's just still tired." Tidus replied, explaining that I was very sleepy that morning. Kimahri shook his head and picked me up, deciding that it would be better to carry me rather than wake me up.

The crusaders were watching this battle and also when I fell asleep, "Professionals, huh?" Luzzu said to Gatta, in a sarcastic tone.

As Kimahri carried me through the forest, I opened my eye a little as I heard a rustle come from above the trees. I looked up, but only saw something move away, seeing a flash of red. 'Ok, I definitely feel as if I'm being stalked now.' But I decided to go back to sleep…this was until we got to the stairs, where I was woken up on the count of Wakka talking on and on about the 'Oh so great' stairs.

"Yep, Lord Ohalland (not sure if it's spelt right, like I said, I haven't got my FFX game back yet) trained here at his peak." Wakka finished off explaining, although the only person who was probably listening was Tidus.

The other Besaid Aurochs players were here, stretching and chuckling at Tidus, "A race, huh? Think you can beat me?" Tidus, Wakka and the other blitzers got ready, standing in a line with each other. I decided that it would be fun to join in with the race and stood in the line. Yuna walked over to the side, holding her arm up, "Ready?" she called to us, I knew what she was going to do so I left just as she began to run, leaving the blitzers, Wakka and Tidus standing there confused.

They eventually realised what had happened and tried to catch up, but before any of us could finish, people had begun to run in the opposite direction, shouting "SIN SPAWN!" The others had caught up at this point, as me and Yuna stood at the top of the stairs, staring at the strange shell sin spawn.

"Not another fiend ya!" Wakka exclaimed, still looking a bit tired out from the last battle.

None the less, we got ready to battle again. Lulu had just finished a spell, but the fiends tentacles had now come out from the ground, to absorb the spell. Tidus had now started to attack the left tentacle, with Wakka following his lead. Me and Kimahri had then started to attack the right tentacle, until it withered away like the tentacle that Tidus and Wakka had been attacking.

We then turned back to face the main body of the fiend, ready to pummel at its shell. The shell had only decided to open up at the same time as Lulu had run out of MP.

A noxious gas escaped from the inside of the shell, travelling towards us like a thick green mist. The mist had hit us, causing most of us to succumb to the poison effect. Only Yuna was not affected, seeing as she was standing a bit on the sidelines. After she had seen the attack, she then came in to help us. She quickly threw an antidote to all of us before facing the creature.

She spread her arms to her sides and began to summon Valefore. The giant bird like aeon swiftly flew down from the sky, landing next to Yuna, getting the usual stroke on the head. As Valefore hovered in the air, Yuna called to it "Help us, please!" before commanding the aeon to continually attack the fiend with its sonic wing attack.

The fiend tried to attack Valefore but ended up missing it half the time, yet the aeon had become low on HP. The fiend was also low on HP, but still continued to attack furiously. Yuna called to her aeon, commanding it to put the last of its strength into a fire spell (seriously can't remember what the fiend is weak against) and burnt the last of the Sin spawns HP. Although it did a high pitch screech, which could shatter glass, causing us to deafen for a moment.

As it vanished into pryeflies, we all did our victory poses and cheered Yuna for defeating it with her aeon Valefore. "That was awesome Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed, with Yuna smiling and then turning away as she had started to blush slightly. The others then noticed this and Wakka glared at him, suspiciously, as if to warn Tidus.

But Wakka then seemed to calm down though when he saw Tidus's expression change, as he was now smiling, "Hey, you handled yourself pretty well. You got talent."

I secretly mumbled under my breathe "What? Getting knocked out whenever that creature 'sighed' was talent?" Luckily, no one had heard this and I just laughed to my self.

Tidus just waved his hand aimlessly in front of him, "Nah. So, what are these 'Sin spawn' any way?"

Lulu had started yet another one of her explanations, "Fiends. They fall from Sin's body, and are left behind in its wake."

Wakka then stepped forward, "Leave'em alone, and Sin comes back for'em. You gotta be quick!" before walking towards the last few steps.

Tidus seemed to just faze out at that point, probably thinking about considering being a guardian. This just shows how he can be serious at times in the game, but does not fully stop him from being blond at other points in it.

Wakka had then stopped in his tracks, folding his arms before turning back round to Tidus, "So, uh…they got fiends in Zanarkand, too?"

"Just a few. It's a big deal when one shows up, though." Tidus then also stopped walking and looked at Wakka curiously, "Hey! Since when have you believed me about Zanarkand, any way?"

Wakka had then looked a bit more serious at this question, "I been thinking. Maybe people Sin gets to don't die. Maybe Sin carries'em through time. Like a thousand years through time. And then, one day, maybe they just pop back, see?"

Tidus had been listening into Wakka's theory quite interested, I on the other hand had already heard this, not really listening. Lulu had then started to argue or really, just shouting at him for believing this, thinking his theory ridiculous and how no one can be replaced.

Wakka was now looking annoyed, probably at himself, punching the ground, "I…I could never be what Chappu was," he had then stood up, looking a bit more calmed down now, "Well, stuff happens. Best not to worry." Walking away to catch up with Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri.

I sighed, before interrupting Tidus's own theories about Wakka, Lulu and Chappu "What do you think of Wakka's theory?" Tidus had made a confused 'huh?' noise at this question, seeing as he was busy in thought, "Oh, well I sorta do believe it. I mean, you must do as well seeing as you travelled from Zanarkand through time too. I just don't know why that Lulu won't even give the theory a chance!"

"Well, probably every theory at first is thought as crazy and in ways it is good to have your own theory, but…I know that his is not true. Well, not exactly." I had then begun to walk away, adding on "Just don't say anything to Wakka or think about it too much, ok Tidus?"

Tidus just blinked blankly, not very sure about what I just said, "Uh, ok."

We had at last walked up the last flight of stairs, 'Finally! No more stairs to climb!' thinking to myself before seeing the Luca goers 'cough losers cough!' coming out of the main part of the temple, "You here to pray for victory, too?" Wakka had asked politely, even if it was the Luca losers, the enemies of the Besaid Aurochs and every other blitzball team out there.

"Us? Pray? Who needs to pray? The Luca Goers always win!" The captain of the Luca Goers, Bickson, boasted.

Wakka had then asked "Oh, yeah? Then why are you here?"

"We've been praying for better competition this year!" Bickson had spoken again, sounding as if it was the most obvious reason for his team to be there.

Another one of the Luca 'Losers' had decided to help his captain by taunting Wakka and his team "So what's your goal this time? You gonna 'do your best' again? Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough! Why even bother showing up?" the other Luca team mate, who had stayed silent, had decided to laugh at the Aurochs at this point.

Tidus had at last lost his nerve with these 3 people, "This time, we play to win!" which didn't seem to make the 'losers' flinch at all, "Oooh! Play away! Just remember even kids can play, boys." The Bickson had mocked them, going to leave…

"Oh! So that means your kids then if you're able to play blitzball and act so cocky about it!" I had called, making the 3 of them halt in anger.

The captain had then spun round and glared at me, "What did you say? Cause it sounds like your heading for a fight!" he had then punched one hand into his other hand, trying to look intimidating.

I had then decided to pretend to stretch my arms, "I wouldn't mind a fight right about now!" he had then sneered at me, "Well, would you look at this! Some wimpy Auroch fan wants to fight and lose!" he had then begun to laugh, tilting his head backwards, "Just who do you think you are!"

I had then swiftly moved my arm so that my hand was a mere cm away from his throat, but I had also quickly put my metal claws on. He gulped in fright, not expecting this from a 'wimpy' girl, "Well, maybe I should tell you who I am. But, I'm sure you've probably already figured that out, unless you really are as thick as you are cocky!"

He had then started to shake, "The…ma-master, gu-guardian?" he had whispered extremely quietly. I nodded my head slowly, before he had unfrozen and ran around our group, almost sliding down the stairs. His other 2 team mates had then followed him after looking wide eyed in shock at me.

Yuna had then walked up to me, "Was that really necessary? I know they were rude but, almost getting into a fight with them, is that what a master guardian should do?" sounding a little bit annoyed at the way that I reacted.

"Don't worry Yuna. I wouldn't really waste my time fighting them. I only fight fiends and those who stand in the way of defeating Sin," but Yuna still looked uncertain about this, "Look, if I did fight them, I would have to try to even the match, but really that would be impossible with them being so weak." She then seemed to lighten up.

"Anyway, we'll beat them. We have to!" Tidus had exclaimed.

Yuna looked interested at what Tidus had just said, "So, you know that team?" Tidus replied to her question, but didn't actually answer it, "Putting people down…they're as bad as my old man!" he said, with a bitter tone in his voice.

Yuna had then looked shocked at what he had just said, "But, Sir Jecht was a kind and gentle man!" she argued, but Tidus didn't believe in it, "Well, not my Jecht."

Yuna just sighed, disappointed that he spoke so rudely about Sir Jecht, who was even his own father. She walked off towards the temple, with everyone following right behind her.

We had entered the temple, the hymn playing again, seeming to calm everyone down a little. Wakka had walked over to Ohalland's statue, praying that he would 'guide their feet'. Tidus had then joined in, having nothing better to do.

Doors were then heard, slamming shut as someone seemed to come out of somewhere. I had only just turned around, forgetting about whom it would be at this moment in the game and got a nasty shock when I saw who it was, covering my eyes "AAAHHHH! My eyes! They burn!" I had just seen Dona, the summoner who won first place prize for least amount of clothes for a summoner outfit.

Dona had scowled when she had heard this, but just walked past, with the over muscled Bartello, to go to Yuna, "A summoner, are you?" she asked, deciding to let it slide, although a anger vein was still showing on her forehead.

"My name is Yuna, from the isle of Besaid." She then Yevon prayed to Dona, who just replied, "Dona."

She then looked back at me, giving me a cold stare, "Is this one of your guardians, daughter of High summoner Braska?"

Yuna had nodded her head, "Yes. She is actually the master guardian and I am honoured to have her as my guardian." But Dona just looked at me with a cold glare, not really believing that I could possibly be the master guardian.

"Are you sure it isn't just some impostor? I wouldn't be surprised, seeing as you are the daughter of Lord Braska and people would do anything to be around the daughter of a high summoner," she then slightly sneered at noticing all the other guardians, "My, my, my," I groaned as I heard this common Dona quote, 'Oh, would she shut up with that my, my, my business! I hate it!' she then continued "All these are your guardians? What a rabble! I believe in quality over quantity, my dear. And with believing this nobody was the great master guardian! What were you thinking? I have only the need of one guardian. Right, Barthello?"

Mr over-powered-muscled-I-lift-weights-everyday walked forward, having his usual strange dull face, but I also noticed that you could barely tell whether he had his eyes open or not. Kimahri had thought this was a threat against Yuna, so stepped forward to protect her.

Yuna looked at Dona, looking slightly annoyed at her, but did not want to show it, "I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust. You may not believe she is the master guardian who swore to defeat Sin, but I do, because I trust Taelea and all of my other guardians with my life!" At this point I was thinking 'WHOOT! Go Yuna! Beat that slut Dona to a pulp…with words!' Yuna didn't back down there, "To have so many guardians is a joy, and an honour! Even more so than being my father's daughter. Of course, I would never think of questioning your ways, either. So, Lady Dona, I ask of you: please leave us in peace."

Walking back to Yuna and the others, I smirked slightly at Dona. Dona looked as if she was going to slap Yuna for saying all of that to her, but just scowled "You do what you want and believe what you want. Barthello, we're leaving!" They had then run off, exiting the temple in sheer humiliation.

I sighed, 'Thank God Yuna scared that…_mega bitch_, Dona, away! I could not stand the sight of that woman a second longer, talking as if she owned the place!' then noticing the others heading for the lift into the cloister, 'Why do I get left behind when I think!' running up the stairs and into the lift room.

I had just walked in when Yuna exclaimed "Strength everyone!" which as usual, Tidus had tried to follow them down the elevator, but was shoved off, almost falling flat on his face but recovered his balance just in time.

"Hey, what gives!" Tidus asked, as if shocked and angry about not being able to come. He even waved his arm a little whilst complaining.

Lulu rolled her eyes at his stupidity, "You're not a guardian yet." but Yuna felt that Lulu had sad this a bit harshly, "We'll be back as soon as we can, okay?" she had then noticed me walk into the room, "Taelea, could you look after Tidus so he doesn't get into any trouble?" Tidus looked nearly appalled at what Yuna had just asked, "Wat!"

I shrugged my shoulders, "okay, but I might be seeing you soon," Yuna gave me a confused look, I answering it with "I'll need to see the fayth as well, remember." She realized what I meant now, smiling and nodding her head, before the lift thing had slowly began to descend and disappear down to the cloister of trials.

Tidus now had his arms crossed and had an annoyed look on his face, "Great! I'm left out again and a 14-15 year old is looking after me! And oh, sure! Soon like 'tomorrow' soon, I bet!" he then carried on grumbling under his breath.

I was going to try and cheer him up a bit (so that he wouldn't annoy me) but Dona and yeti man (new name for Barthello n.n) walked in, "Where's Yuna?" Both of us pointed towards the lift platform thing, "Then why are you here?" she then looked over to me, "Did she find out that you were a fake!" she than laughed sort of evilly for several seconds.

"Well, I'm not a guardian yet and she has to…" he then mumbled quietly "look after me." He felt embarrassed that someone younger than him was charged as a babysitter for him.

"Oh, so she still believes in the master thing, I pity her when she finds out...So, you say you're not a guardian?" she then looked over to 'Yeti man' who nodded back, before grabbing hold of Tidus and placing him on the platform. Dona had then smirked at me when I tried to get him off the lift, but was too late; the platform had descended downwards.

I then growled at her for doing that, "Oui pedlr!" before jumping down the hole. I was hoping that I would be able to land safely, being this master guardian/samurai trained person, but as fate would have it, no such luck could ever be mine. I had to fall, stumble and roll unprofessionally.

Tidus then grinned and laughed at my misfortune, "You sure that you really aren't some poser as the master what's-its-name?" I groaned, before just walking away from him, "Hey! You know I can't go in there!" he called, but I just carried on, not even turning to look at him, "So, either wait a thousand years for the lift to come back down, or follow and undoubtedly get in trouble, what a choice!" he moaned sarcastically, jogging up behind me to catch up.

Play Cloister of Trials, FFX

We entered the cloister, which was filled with yet again more fiery objects, but as spheres. I had gone over to start solving the puzzle, not thinking if it really was fire that was emitted from the spheres, "Ok…YEEOOWCH! HOT, HOT, HOT!" I had then started to juggle the sphere in my hands, burning them both as it hit them.

Tidus had then grabbed it, but had repeated the same juggling process, before actually placing it in the slot that it was meant to go into. This was repeated every time we had to move one of those deadly spheres and our hands were almost completely burnt at the end of the trials.

We were blowing on our hands to try and cool them down as we entered, but stopped as we heard "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Wakka cried out, displeased that Tidus was down here when he shouldn't have been.

Tidus looked a bit worried, "It was Dona and that big musclehead man!" shaking his hands in front of him to try to stop them from thinking that he came down here on purpose.

Lulu looked very displeased with me, "You of all people should know that Yuna will now suffer the consequences!"

I flinched a little at her shouting at me, "Well I tried to stop them but the lift had already moved downwards, so…yeah." I replied, finishing it off quite lamely and laughing slightly nervously.

Tidus just frowned, "What consequences?" Wakka had then exclaimed, "She could be excommunicated!" and Tidus had literally gulped at hearing this, although he didn't quite know what Wakka meant, but knew it was something bad…REALLY bad!

It was now time to just wait for Yuna to immerge from the chamber, which was actually boring, so me and Tidus began to play I-spy, "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with…R." Tidus scratched his chin and raised his hand when he thought he had a good guess, "Oh! I know! Um…rock!" I slapped my forehead at this ridiculous guess, "Tidus, do you really think someone like me would really choose something quite obvious like that! And, it was actually ronso." Tidus swung his arms down by his sides, "Ooohh! And I was gonna say that next too!"

"SSHHH! Just wait…QUIETLY!" Wakka bellowed at us, silencing me, but not the always curious Tidus, "So, what's in there anyway?" he asked.

"The fayth, remember?" Wakka replied.

"Oh yeah, that thing. Right." Tidus said, still sounding unsure about the fayth.

Lulu had then walked up to us, "The fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin. Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still-living bodies." But for some odd reason, I had a strong urge to say "No." which I did say…a little too loudly.

"Excuse me, but why did you just say no to that, unless you are saying that the teachings of Yevon are untrue?" Lulu enquired, looking suspiciously at me.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, "I, don't really know why. It just sorta…came out." I looked at the floor 'Superb! Now they think I'm totally mad/bonkers/nuts/crazy etc.! But, why did I say that?' I had also just saw an image of my father and mother, my real ones…in what seemed like pain, but in 2 different places 'Ok? Freaky!"

Lulu slowly looked back to Tidus and carried on explaining about the fayth. I had basically blanked out from all other sounds, only thinking about those 2 images…they had really scared me, even make me shiver. I had come out of this fright when the chamber door opened, to yet again reveal a tired Yuna, who had actually fallen to her knees. Wakka and Lulu had run to her side, to help her up. Tidus was in yet another long pause of thought from these new events. I had just decided to slide past them, Kimahri watching me as I entered the chamber myself.

The usual change in light happened, with the fayth of Ifrit appearing above his statue, "Welcome. It is nice to see you have returned and have not given up to rest at the Farplane." I had just smiled back, unsure how to reply seeing as it was a different me that had previously seen him years ago.

The fayth had then made a sphere appear in his hand, "Here is the third sphere to recover your memory with." He then handed over the sky blue coloured sphere, which lit up as I touched it.

Yet another image appeared in my head; it was the same hometown from a thousand years ago. There still wasn't any real sign of any war was about to begin, but there seemed to be soldiers training in the background, just for practice.

The spherecorder then turned round to show my mother, "Mum, where is dad? I thought you said he went to pick up something, yet he hasn't returned yet." It was me who was talking, using the spherecorder again.

"Well why don't you check the garden area. I'm sure you'll find him there." She had replied, smiling sweetly yet also looked as if she was hiding some sort of secret.

The visual part of the spherecorder was then turned off after running a little while towards this 'garden' place. The image was still black, but the voice of myself from that time had spoken out, "Dad, are you serious!" the image then came back, to show a small, grassy field full of wild flowers.

My supposedly real father was standing there, a medium sized dog at his side, "Yes, Happy birthday Lea." he then let go of the lead on the dog and it ran straight for me, jumping up at me.

My past self had started to giggle slightly, with a hint of nervousness, "Whoa! Um, please calm down…" she moved the spherecorder at the man, "What is his or her name, dad?"

The man had then laughed slightly, "Me and your mother thought that you could be the one to name him, seeing as it is your dog now." He then bent down to kneel, patting his knees to make the dog sprint off to him, getting a pet from my father.

"Hmmm, how about, Dia…" but was interrupted when another girl had called out "Wow! Is that your dog!" the voice sounded quite familiar. I had wanted to find out who it was but the sphere recording had then just ended.

I frowned, "W-what just happened?" I asked, confused by the sudden halt in the recording. I needed to know who that person was that had called out at the end of it.

The fayth of Ifrit just smiled slightly, "You will just have to wait and see. Be patient and the time will come. Now, you have gained my guardian power, the power of fire. Unlike the air power, it may be used as what you would call an overdrive from your Earthen home."

I was getting a little annoyed at being told to be patient by the fayths. "So, you mean the air power isn't used in battle? So, what's it for then?" Ifrit's fayth had shook his head in silence; it would seem that I had to be patient yet again.

I had thought that he was now finished with me and I could go, "Wait! There is one more matter that I must tell you," He called. I turned round to see what he wanted before I leave, "I am happy to tell you that you are a year older now, making you 15. This has happened because here on Spira, your Earthen birthday is actually today. You will age quicker now that you have returned, but only when you see two of the next four spheres. Now, go and carry on your journey. I am looking forward to some rest from all this dreaming. Farewell." He had then disappeared back to his imprisonment within his statue.

I had then left the fayth's chamber, itching to know who had spoken at the end of the sphere; it sounded so familiar. It was on the tip of my tongue, but I forgot it when I remembered something, "Wait, did he just say that I'm 15 now?" I then noticed that I had grown in height a little itty bit. 'I guess that there's not gonna be any presents or cake.' But I thought that it could have been worse; I might not actually be in Spira.

I left the temple to find the others just ahead, about to walk down the steps, "Yo, guys! Wait up!" I called over to them.

They turned round to see me run up beside them, "So, did the fayth give you back some more of your memory?" Yuna had asked, hopeful sounding.

"Well, I don't exactly remember anything, but I know that I had a dog and it's my birthday today." I said plainly, slowly walking down the stairs.

"Really? Hey, happy birthday then!" Wakka exclaimed, giving a sort of cheesy grin.

"So how old are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Yuna enquired politely.

I was going to answer when Lulu interrupted us "Is this really important to know now? Because you should remember that we have a ship to catch to get to Luca on."

Yuna bowed apologetically, "Oh, sorry Lulu. I did not mean…" but Lulu had interrupted it again, sighing, "Its ok. I understand you didn't mean to, but you must focus on the pilgrimage. Now let's go."

We had all started to follow Lulu as she led the way down the stairs, but Tidus had not moved, "Are…are you Ok?" Yuna asked, looking a bit worried about his sudden stop.

"I…I don't know." But Yuna had decided to ask another question, "What do you want to do?"

"To scream real loud." Tidus put very bluntly and not enthusiastically.

Yuna had giggled at Tidus's weird answer. I had then decided to say something "Well, just lose it!" Tidus had agreed and screamed as loud as he could, making everyone around him think he was an escaped maniac.

After finally recovering from my fit of laughter, we had finally gotten past the forest and what was left of the port, reaching the S.S. Winno to take us to Luca.

"Off to Luca at last! The matches start as we get there, so rest up on the way, ya?" Wakka bellowed in some sort of pre-blitzball excitement. Tidusand Yuna also seemed to be excited about the blitzball and going to Luca.I was just looking forward to a nice, cool room, where I can take a nap.

* * *

Well, yet again SORRY! For not updating for a while (yeah, about 2 months n.n') but just busy (Scool work)and writers block, plus working on other story 'O.O.T.G.' 

Also, in the next chap, one of my friends will be coming to Spira as well, which may complicate things and I will have to rethink some of my ideas for future chaps. Well, hope none of you are too peeved off at me, so please...REVIEW! And maybe even read my other stories n.n just a thought.


	8. Squashed Tidus & interesting dinner time

Authors Note: Well, I hope this chap was actually updated sooner than the last one. Please enjoy this next chap of my story. Also, in this chap, one of my friends will be appearing and she will have a past too, which is to do with my past as well. I thank InuSesshfan and Silver Horror who reviewed my last chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Enix does. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fan fictions right now and would probably be either busy working or riding on a quad bike or something like that. BUT I DON'T OWN IT! That can only happen in dreams! Now ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Squashed Tidus and an interesting dinner time.**

I had just woken up to find the Besaid Aurochs chatting away about the big tournament, feeling an ache in my neck 'Memo to self: Never sleep against crates!' Walking out of the cabin and then leaving to go up to the deck.

My eyes came in contact with the sight of 'Team Jerk!' aka the Luca Goers. It would seem that they were taunting Tidus about how he was an idiot, thinking that the Aurochs would win the tournament. Yuna had then silenced them by shouting "Yes, they will win! He used to be the star player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

Well, she had almost silenced them, because Graav had begun to laugh at this, "Yeah, as if anyone lived in those ruins." But this only angered Yuna more "It's not ruins, there's a big city there! There is!" this had now caught everyone's attention.

Tidus had then tried to calm the situation down "I got too close to Sin and…" but Yuna just continued to argue back, "There is a city, really!" and had decided that she would not talk anymore about this matter to them, turning away.

Bickson had then half grinned, "Right. Whatever your ladyship says." And had walked off with the other members of the team.

Tidus had then looked back to Yuna, concerned, "What's wrong? You seemed kinda mad back there."

Yuna slightly sighed, "They were being rude and…I do believe your Zanarkand exists. I really do, you know!" which surprised Tidus, "How come?" interested in knowing why she was the only one to believe him about Zanarkand.

Yuna seemed to have cheered up by now, smiling at him "Sir Jecht used to always tell me stories. It'd be great to see your home someday. I'd love to go there."

Tidus seemed to be unsure about what to say to this, "Yeah." Was the only thing he could say. It looked as if he was thinking to himself again, about whether he was able to believe in his Zanarkand anymore.

As Yuna was about to walk away, she noticed that I was watching what had happened, "Taelea, you believe in Tidus's Zanarkand too, don't you?" she asked me.

Tidus then turned round and also saw me. "Well, I have been there," Yuna was now looking very pleased, "But, there is always the chance that it may not exist anymore."

This seemed to dismiss some of her hope, but she put on one of her fake smiles, "So, there's still a chance it exists?" I nodded my head, but knew that this wasn't the exact truth, but it still brought Yuna's spirits up.

Both Tidus and Yuna had then walked away, leaving me seemingly alone on the deck of the boat 'She really believes in Zanarkand, at least Tidus's dream Zanarkand. Guess it's like me with Spira. I thought that there was still a slight chance of it being real somewhere, just…somewhere far away.' I sighed, 'But now it's different. This is supposed to be my home, which it does feel like it, yet it still feels as if this is the first real time I've been here…I wonder what will happen when this is all over?'

I then thought that I was thinking too much and turned to go over and sit on one of the crates on the edges of the deck. It was just as I turned when I noticed something from the corner of my eye; it was the same flash of red from Kilika forest. I narrowed my eyes to see where I had seen it; the upper deck where Lulu and Wakka had just been a second ago but saw nothing that could suggest that anyone was really there. 'Yeah, I'm definitely getting the suspicion that someone is following us…or is it just me? Well, whatever I think, I'm going to draw now anyhow.'

It was 5 minutes later when I had just partially finished drawing (or at least, try to draw) chibi versions of different FF characters, when Tidus had walked on to the main deck. He was looking down at the blitzball in the centre of the deck, which lasted for about a minute, until his expression changed to seriousness and anger. I had realized it was point where Tidus was trying to master the Jecht shot.

"Some advice," I called out from my sitting place, instantly stopping Tidus from kicking the blitzball and beginning the practice, "Imagine Jecht's expression if you succeed to learn the shot which he thought only he could do, or imagine hitting Jecht with the shot that you'll learn, to ignore any discouraging thoughts." He nodded his head, taking in the advice.

He began to kick it against the boats mast, until finally jumping up and kicking the ball out to the far horizon of sea. He had then laughed, "The best? Yeah right!" he then turned to me, "Thanks for the advice. I imagined that the shot is going to hit him in the lower regions and he fell down crying!" I began to laugh at his idea and he laughed a little before noticing Wakka and his team staring in total awe at this blitz move.

Wakka had then jogged right up to him, "Whoa! What's that called?"

"Doesn't have a name. Anyone can do it if they try," he then turned back towards me, "And if they imagine something funny to do with it." I smiled at him, before he was made to do the shot again, 'I must admit, that shot really is the best there is. It never let me down in the game. I hope it doesn't let them down for the tournament.' I then went to collect my drawings and equipment, to carry on with them in the cabin area, hoping to grab one of the last hammocks and keeping warm; it was actually a quite chilly night. This left Yuna alone with Tidus, to talk about Yuna recognising it as being Jecht's move and how Tidus would react if he ever found him again.

It would seem that I was quite lucky, because I had just grabbed the last hammock to sleep on, just as someone entered the room looking for one as well, but he was too late. I carried on with the drawing until my eyes began to droop from tiredness, falling asleep more comfortably than against crates.

After at least the recommended 8 hours sleep, I got up to hear people walking around up on deck, 'Must be at Luca now.' I then went up on deck to be blinded by bright sunshine and the sound of sphere gulls and far off cheers from the city of Luca.

Tidus was hanging off the edge of the boat, exactly like in the FMV in the game, and then a thought hit me. I snuck up on him, about to shout/scream, but he had turned around just as I did "AAHHHH!" which had the only affect of giving him a heart attack and then snarling angrily at me, "Why you! Get back here!" he shouted as he ran after me until I climbed up the mast with my useful claw gloves.

I stuck my tongue out at him, seeing that he just rolled his eyes and grabbed a nearby blitzball, "Oh, lnyb no!" he had just missed me by an inch, so I decided it would be best to get down, before getting hit with a blitzball for the 3rd time.

He had then grabbed me in a head lock before I could get away and gave me a noogy (may not be spelt right) on the head. He only stopped when we had docked at Luca and when Yuna gave a disapproving look at Tidus, but Wakka was actually enjoying the sight.

The announcers had begun to talk about our boat docking and the Kilika beasts coming off first. They had then noticed the Aurochs come down the ramp as well, "Exciting isn't it folks? Our next team off the ramp is…" his echoing voice paused for a moment, probably to think of a witty comment to say, "Well, well, well! If it isn't the Besaid Aurochs! They're a living, breathing, statistical impossibility! I've never seen a team this bad! That's right! In 23 years they've never made it past the first round! Only a few die- hard fans are in the audience today."

I had then mumbled to Tidus "Aren't commentators supposed to support every team evenly no matter what? Unless they're either part time or just plain old rubbish commentators." He then laughed, "Well, guess our team will just have to prove them wrong." He replied back.

The announcers then moved on to talking about the Luca team, 'Oh! They're so great! They're going to win every tournament and no one can beat them! Blah, blah, blah! Can they shut up about them for one second!'

Wakka had tried to calm us down "It's like this every year, ya? Don't let it bother you." Keeping calm himself, which he had gotten used to doing every tournament.

But Tidus couldn't keep composed like the other blitzer and had grabbed a nearby fan's megaphone, climbing on top of a pile of crates next to us, "Stop right there, Goers!" Everyone, especially the Luca Goers turned round to stare at him, thinking that he was insane.

"You guys are smilin' now, but not for long! Cause this year, us Aurochs are taking the cup!" he bellowed down the megaphone, which enraged the Goers.

"Right on, Tidus! You tell them who the winners are going to be!" I shouted, encouraging this crazy act. He just laughed, until the crowd and other teams decide to leave after watching this strange spectacle.

He was about to jump down when a far off scream could be heard. We looked down both ends of the pier, but saw nobody who looked in any kind of trouble. I then looked up, as a last resort and saw our answer; someone was actually falling from the sky.

They had then fallen on top of Tidus who was still on top of the crates with the megaphone. Everyone was surprised at this odd event, especially me. Tidus was now annoyed, "Get off of me!"

The girl had just jumped off of him and let Tidus get up and rub his aching back. My eyes grew 3 sizes as I saw who it was, "Sarah! What the fren! How did you get here?" I asked at her sudden appearance.

Sarah was one of my friends from Earth; short in size, but can be very loud when she needed to be. She had shoulder length mid brown hair and the glasses that she usually wore were nowhere to be found. She seemed to be wearing light blue jeans, with a floaty lilac short sleeved top on.

Sarah had then decided to answer my question "The fayth of Shiva sent me, saying that I had some sort of promise to keep by helping a friend. Also, to supposedly return back to my home place or something." She then looked at the others before continuing "So, what've you been up to?" I couldn't believe that she had spoken all of that as if it were normal!

"Sarah is that all you can say when you suddenly land in Spira! Also…what do you think I've been doing when travelling with Yuna, Tidus and the others!" I shouted a little too loudly than I had to.

Sarah had flinched slightly when I shouted, "Geese! Chill Abbie! I just wanted to know. I mean, something might be different on this Spira or something."

I sighed, "Well, at least I've got someone to talk to besides two silent people, a blond, a yevonite and well, a naïve girl." Sarah seemed to get the point, because they were still strangers, even if we knew them from the game.

Sarah then walked to the middle of the group, "So, maybe I should introduce my self, I'm Salanica, Abe's friend. You may have heard me when you were battling Sin on the boat when I rang Abi." She didn't seem to have notice that she had called herself by a different name, but the others seemed to have noticed as well.

"Did, you just say, you're Salanica! So you're…the great changeling! Who was to return one day to help a friend, right ya? I thought you would have been, well, taller!" Wakka had asked, sounding astonished, pointing a finger shakily at Sarah or, supposedly, Salanica.

Sarah looked blank for a second, but then looked slightly annoyed, "You know it's rude to point at people and…so what if I'm a bit short! Its not like I'm taking the mick out of your hair!" she hated it when people made fun of her size. Wakka instantly backed down, feeling guilty for offending 'the great changeling'.

Yuna had shuffled over and quickly Yevon prayed at Sarah, "It is an honour to meet you. I would never have believed that I would have ever of met both the master guardian and the great changeling. So, you seem to be friends…" she then seemed to realize something "Does that mean, Taeleas the friend you're supposed to come back and help?"

I turned and stared at Sarah. She had hesitated before answering "Well, I was told I was this changeling person, but what do you mean by master guardian and 'returning' to help a friend? And are you calling Abi, Taelea?" Yuna and Wakka gasped, Lulu's eyes widened slightly, Kimahri stayed silent and Tidus was clueless about what was happening (as usual).

I decided to help her a little bit, "Well, I can tell you that I'm the master guardian, but I have no ide…" suddenly another vision/memory thing flashed in my head:

I seemed to be travelling along what seemed like the Djose Highroad, when this unusual bird creature had flown right next to me and had then morphed into…Sarah! But, a slightly older version, about 17. She had then spoke "Well, that's 3 fayth down, now we only have 2 more to go and then, Sin will finally be defeated, right Taelea!"

The memory had then ended and I shook my head before looking over to Sarah who seemed as if she had seen the same thing just now, "Did you just see…or do I mean, remembered that, Salanica?"

She nodded her head in amazement, "Yeah, if you mean seeing 17 year old versions of us walking down the Djose Highroad?" we both stared at each other, amazed that we both saw the same vision.

Wakka had then spoken up from his silent state, "So, can ya really transform into different creatures? It's just I heard that you could even become a bird and fly an all that stuff?"

Sarah turned to face Wakka, "Well, I'm not sure, but I guess so." Yuna had then walked up to her, asking "And, do you not have the skills of a berserker warrior?" Sarah was also not too sure about it, "Well, maybe. I don't know because I haven't really tried my dressphere yet."

Lulu, who had been standing silently at the back of the group, had now walked forward, taking out a familiar black book, "Could I…have your autograph?" Sarah was more shocked at this when Lulu had asked me the same question.

"Um, sure." Sarah quietly said, a little nervous of Lulu's slight OOC-ness. Lulu handed over the book with the page that I had signed and gave a quill like pen to Sarah. She signed on the opposite page; 'Salanica, the great changeling'.

After Lulu had been handed her book back over, she had what seemed like teary eyes, probably out of joy, but had turned away so that no one noticed her unusual self.

Tidus had then sneaked up on Sarah, giving her a noogy on the head, before being hit on the head by Sarah, "Don't do that! I hate noogies!" she grumbled.

Tidus just laughed a little, "But it's just the initiation to the team! And, you are small!" he just got himself into more and more trouble with Sarah.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? Does it really matter if I'm short!" putting her hands on her hips.

Kimahri had then walked to stand in front of her, "Kimahri agrees that girl small, but thinks she very small. Now Kimahri have someone to call small." Most of the others were surprised that Kimahri was actually talking, but Sarah didn't notice.

"Yeah and now I've got someone to call a big fluff ball!" she retaliated back to the ronso, wiping his toothy smirk off of his blue face. The others had then laughed at this.

Yuna slowly stopped giggling, "It would seem that you've quickly become 'friends' with my other guardians. If you do not mind, could you be my guardian as well?" she asked politely and seriously.

Sarah looked at her and beamed a smile, "Why not! I mean, I probably am meant to help Abi…Taelea I mean and I want to stick around." She then grinned mischievously, "So I can annoy you lot!" I sighed to myself, 'This could mean trouble.'

Then, three people had run past towards the next dock pier to the one we were on at the moment, "Maester Mika is here!" the person in the lead shouted. "Already?" the second one asked. "The number 3 dock." The third one had concluded the discussion.

Tidus, with his usual curiosity, had then asked "What's up now?" Yuna then turned to face him, "Maester Mika has arrived, that's what!" she exclaimed, excitedly answering his question.

I turned to see what Sarah's reaction was, seeing as it wasn't just Mika who will arrive. Her eyes were slightly twinkling with joy and I could tell that she wanted to leave straight away, but knew that she had to wait for the others to finish off their explanation of who maester Mika was to Tidus.

"Fifty years? Shouldn't he be, uh, retired by now?" Tidus had asked, not thinking thoroughly about this question.

"Hey! Mind your mouth, now." Wakka warned him, being the Yevonite kind of guy he is.

"Let's all go see him!" Yuna yelled happily, looking forward to seeing a maester…somehow. The rest of us followed her, but Sarah had then taken the lead.

We had reached the crowd of people in front of the maester's boat. Just reached them in time to see that Mika was already standing on the pier; it would seem that we had thankfully missed most of his speech. "Can't see a thing!" Tidus half whispered, half moaned annoyingly.

"Well, what about me!" Sarah asked, pointing out that at least Tidus could just about see.

Wakka looked disapprovingly at them, "Shhhh!"

Mika was now saying "I present to you, the son of maester Jyscal Guado, who departed for the Farplane a fortnight past. As some of you already know, he has been officially ordained a maester of Yevon."

Sarah was now jumping up and down, seeing as Kimahri had denied her request to sit on his shoulders to see what was going on. She had decided that she would move through the crowd, to get to the front to get a better view.

"I am Seymour Guado. I am honoured to receive the title of maester. In life, my father Jyscal worked to foster friendship between man and Guado. I vow to carry on his legacy, and to fulfil my duties as maester to the best of my abilities."

* * *

A/N: LOL! Just remembered when Sarah recorded part of that line and sped it up, making it sound DEMENTED! And somehow, made him sound more of a girl than usual!

* * *

Just as he finishes this, Sarah had almost gotten to the front of the crowd, "Come on guys! Let's get to the fro…Ow!" she had run into someone, but not just anyone; it was the king of jerks, Bickson. 

He turned around angrily and glared at Sarah who had fallen to the floor, "Why don't you watch where you're going, shrimp!" he remarked, but only re-enraged Sarah.

"I'm the shrimp? Says the one with a shrimp brain!" Sarah angrily remarked back as she got up from the floor, only slightly surprising the Luca captain.

His glare then strengthened, "Who do you think you are, insulting the great Luca Goers captain like that! And don't say that you're the great changeling! I've had it up to here with people impersonating master guardians, just cause they have some combat moves!"

I was about to walk forward and re-acquaint my claw with his face, but Sarah had suddenly grabbed him, but not in a normal way; she seemed to have morphed into what looked like a armoured bear, creature. Bickson was gasping at the sight. Everyone could tell that he was scared at what was happening, because a wet patch had appeared in his lower regions.

* * *

A/N: (Does Nelsons, from The Simpsons, laugh) HA HAA!

* * *

She dropped him to the floor; which he half fell, but quickly regained his balance as he ran away back to his fellow team mates. Sarah morphed back into her human self, grinning with pride, "I guess I really am the great changeling!" 

This was the final thing to set the crowd off, seeing as they were all watching this event happen, "The great changeling!" and "She has returned!" they shouted which had gotten the attention of the two maester that were leaving. The crowd had then begun to literally crowd around Sarah.

"Um, guys? A little help here?" Sarah squealed from the midst of the mob. We went to help her, but did not need to in the end, as one of the maesters seemed to take control of the situation, "Please, step aside and let the lady past." It was Seymour. He calmly asked this of the group of people, who did as requested, but as though he had actually shouted in anger rather than politely ask.

The crowd parted, creating a clear pathway for Sarah. Sarah blushed very slightly as she saw maester Seymour who was smiling slightly at her on the other end of the pathway. She slowly walked forward, being stared at by the people on each side of the path; they seemed to be whispering to each other, but had been too quiet to hear what they were talking about. 'I wish they wouldn't keep looking at me as if I was a fiend or something.' Sarah had thought to herself before coming up to face the two maesters.

They both smiled at her, beginning to wave their hands in the Yevon prayer, "It is a blessing that you should come to us at this time of need, to brighten the hope of the people of Spira. Your ability just then proves that you are indeed the great changeling, correct?" Mika had asked, in his usual quiet tone.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I don't know how I exactly did it, I just got angry and then…changed." Sarah replied, whilst looking over time to time at Seymour, who had been watching her very carefully.

The older of the two maesters was about to continue, when, "Excuse me! Pardon! Can I just get past, thank you!" and then, after my pathetic efforts of reaching Sarah through the crowd, Tidus had decided to use the megaphone which he was still carrying from before, to shout out "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE!" which had actually worked…to some extent. Wakka was covering his face with his hands, feeling ashamed of having to travel with Tidus. Lulu had just shaken her head, before following slowly down the new path. Kimahri was watching the way Yuna was smiling at Tidus's antics, giggling at times. I had thanked Tidus for it, but felt that it went a little too far, 'Ah well. At least we can get past now!'

We had just reached Sarah, with the two maesters looking slightly appalled at this behaviour, "And what is the meaning of this?" Mika had asked, frowning upon our entrance.

Sarah had decided to cut in at this point, "They're my friends, or should I say; fellow guardians and the summoner that I'm protecting. They didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"Ah, then I apologise for judging all of you. I had thought you were one of the city's rebellious groups of sorts and came to cause trouble." The maester said, finishing with a faint laugh.

Seymour had then turned away from looking at Sarah, to focus on Yuna, "You must be the summoner that the great changeling is protecting. What, may I ask, is your name?" putting on a pleasant smile to Yuna. Sarah had pulled a face for a few seconds, before returning to her normal expression.

Yuna seemed to be a little nervous of the maesters company, "I-I am Lady Yuna, from the Isle of Besaid." And as she spoke her name, whispers had emitted from the crowd again and the two maesters had seemed astonished at this news as well, "Ah, the daughter of High summoner Lord Braska. It is an honour to meet you." Seymour praised, doing yet another Yevon prayer.

Yuna had then bowed, "No, the honour is mine, to meet a maester." But Seymour just shook his hand to wave off her praising of him.

"Two celebrities, present at this great blitzball tournament. It would become an even more joyous occasion if the master guardian was also here to witness today's performance. It would unite all the people in Spira with hope of the defeat of Sin." Mika exclaimed, in his own quiet, dry voice.

I started to slide behind the others, not wanting any extreme publicity from the nearby crowds. This was a useless effort, as Tidus had decided to wave his hand about and just shoved me to the front of the group again. 'Thanks a lot, Tidus! I can really count on you!' I sarcastically thought to myself, angry at his stupid idea. I coughed awkwardly as they frowned.

Mika looked quizzically at Tidus, "Are you telling us that she is indeed the master guardian?" Tidus nodded his head, enthusiastically, while I just moaned. "Is this true?" Mika then asked me.

I sighed, "Yes and I would prefer that you didn't say anymore about it being a blessing or miracle or whatever and if people wouldn't try to mob me." I replied, only half thinking about being polite and speaking proper English, so Wakka looked disapproving at how I had spoken to a maester.

"If you wish. I think it would be best if we take our leave now." Mika said, before walking off towards the pathway back to the city. By this time, the mass of people had left to get ready for the tournament. But for some reason, Seymour had stayed behind, "I have something to ask of both of you," speaking to me and Sarah.

I looked over to Sarah to see her face go a light red colour and looked as if she was slightly stunned. I laughed inwardly, to make sure she wouldn't get angry at me, if she knew what I was laughing about. "I wish to ask either you two would like to have lunch with me and tell me more about your interesting pasts." Seymour finally asked, surprising me and making Sarah go a darker red, with wide eyes.

I didn't want to go, but had to think up of a good excuse, "I'm sorry but I have some things to do and…someone to meet." Putting on a cheesy smile as best I could. It seemed to have convinced him, because he now turned to Sarah, for an answer.

Sarah seemed to quickly and quietly murmur to her self before looking back straight at his face. "Um, well…Ok. I guess I could go. The others should be okay, guarding Yuna, right?" she then smiled at us, convincing us to agree with her. Her smile grew to a beam, "Thanks guys!" she then tried to give each one of us a hug; Lulu just gave her a weirded out look. Wakka had yelped "What the, ya!" Tidus fidgeted, trying to get her off of him "Get her off of me!" She then moved onto Kimahri who just silently let her hug him, but was also grumbling about it to himself. Yuna didn't make any fuss and hugged Sarah. Then…it was my turn, "Ok Sarah. You know I hate hugs, so please…DON'T HUG ME!" I then turned my slow steps backwards, to a quick jog, facing the right direction.

"Hey! What is with you and not liking hugs? You know that's just not normal!" She yelled as she gave up on chasing after me when I had climbed on top of some nearby crates. I just stuck my tongue out whilst having my arms crossed, but soon stopped as I gained some weirded out looks from the others, including Seymour.

As I got down from my safe place, Yuna had begun to Yevon pray to Sarah and Seymour, "Then it is settled, I will let you leave with maester Seymour and meet up after the tournament Salanica. We will wait at the town square monument."

Wakka then raised his hand, "Ya, cant wait to ask ya more questions about your powers! Cheer for us!"

Sarah smiled "Of course! I know you Besaid Aurochs are gonna win!" which brought a big grin to Wakka's face and he put a thumb up.

Yet again, Seymour did the pray thing, "Until next we meet, farewell Lady Yuna and Lady Taelea." As he slowly started to walk off, with Sarah quickly waving to us "Well, I'll see ya later!" she then turned to me, "And Abi…Taelea, make sure you don't do go too crazy when you meet that person." She smirked, before catching up to Seymour and continuing to walk down the opposite way to where we were going to go.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she left. Tidus had then stepped beside me, poking me in the arm, "And who is this person your gonna meet anyway?" he asked, sounding a little too interested.

I shook my head, "How about you acknowledge this as none of your business? Ok?" I said, making sure that it was clear.

"Ok then, it's none of my business…but what if it's the others business to know? It would be my duty to tell them, right?" he innocently said, trying his best to aggravate me.

I growled slightly for a moment before saying "Tidus, I still have my shoe threat and then I could easily make the threat even worse if you don't stop being nosey this instant!" glaring at him.

He gulped loudly and slowly moved so that he was walking along with Yuna. 'That was too close!' before getting up to my top walking speed, heading towards the blitzball changing rooms.

* * *

Sarah followed Seymour up to what seemed like the upper-class end of Luca, with no big crowds of people, talking to themselves loudly, just the odd few people who were mostly priests. They finally stood in front of a very posh looking café, with someone waiting at the front of the door, holding it open as they entered the building. 

Piano music could be heard, playing some sort of Spiran classical music. It was even grander inside Sarah had thought; with candles here and there, a stylish décor and fancy looking, leather menus. "Wow! Do you eat here regularly?" Sarah asked, amazed at the classy café.

They were then sat down at a table, with a waiter helping Sarah sit down at the table and doing the same with Seymour. Seymour had smiled at Sarah, laughing gently for a second, before replying to her question, "Not really. Only on the odd occasion of a dinner meeting, but the food is excellent."

Another waiter then came and handed out menus to them. Seymour had just told him that he would have the usual, "And what would the lady like to eat?" the waiter asked, looking at Sarah who was hidden behind the menu.

After a not so quick flick through the foods on offer, she had finally put down the menu and asked "Could I have the lasagne?" The waiter then smiled and took the menu off of her. They had ordered some drinks as well, Seymour having a glass of red wine, whilst Sarah chose to have a glass of milk, which she got an odd look from the waiter, but Seymour had dismissed him "Do as Lady Salanica asks, please."

Sarah had then begun to feel nervous as they were now alone, with no one sitting anywhere near them. She looked up to see Seymour staring at her, with a faint smile on his face, "What is it like?" Seymour suddenly asked.

Sarah blinked her eyes a few times, "What is what like?" she asked back, confused.

"Controlling the power to transform into animals, if you do not mind me asking?" He replied back.

Sarah had scratched her head, "Um, well…it just feels, weird. I've only really been able to transform the once and that was just before." She said truthfully.

Seymour had then frowned, "So you do not remember your past life?" Sarah shook her head, "No, except for that one vision I had earlier and this name." he had then placed his hand onto the one Sarah had outstretched over the table, "Then let me help you to remember your past life with all the knowledge I possess from the scripts of Yevon and to maybe release the full potential of your powers." he still held onto her hand.

Sarah's face had now begun to burn a fiery red, her eyes staring at his hand and then onto his calm looking face, "Uh, eh ahh ehe?" her ability to speak proper sentences had been shut down by this sudden event. She never expected anything like this to actually happen while being here in Spira.

Seymour had then slowly replaced his hand to his end of the table, making Sarah go a lighter red, "I'm guessing that's a yes, so I will start when you had been acknowledged the best berserker of your age, which I, myself, find impressive as well," he had made her blush again, with a smile lighting her face, he then continued, "You and the master guardian were thought as the greatest fighters for your young age, but then your fame grew when you received the powers of the great guardians, yours the guardians animal spirits, whilst the master guardians was of there elemental power."

Sarah had frowned confusedly when he said about 'some great guardians, whatever they were' she had thought, staying silent as her speech ability still hadn't come back to her. Seymour had noticed this, but as though he had read her mind, "Yes, the great guardians, or other wise now known as the aeons. You see, the fayth of the aeons, as they were imprisoned into their statues, had chosen to become the guardian creatures from a legend that was once believed at the time of the machina war. The creatures were as they were called the great guardians of Spira, using both aspects of nature and living creatures as they're power, but it has been said that they disappeared after capturing powerful spirits in what we now call the Farplane, the spirits being unsent."

Sarah nodded her head, now understanding what the guardians were. He was about to continue when they're meals arrived. Seymour's meal was what seemed like a platter of salad, with the odd strange slice of fruit and oyster like shells, dotted around in-between the pieces of salad.

The lasagne that Sarah had ordered was steaming, but gave off a thought that it wasn't burning hot, but just right. Sarah sniffed the air around it, half cautiously and cut a small piece out of it. She placed the food in her mouth and slowly chewed on it, until "This tastes…GREAT!" she then seemed to chow down on the food, drinking her milk at times, whilst Seymour had slowly begun to work through his salad and shell fish.

Once their plates were virtually cleaned of food and their stomachs full, the waiter had collected the plates and empty glasses. Seymour dabbed at his mouth with a napkin that was neatly placed on the table, before smiling at Sarah again, "I hope that you enjoyed the meal." She nodded her head furiously, replying "The best lasagne I've ever had and I'm, well, a bit of a fussy eater." She admitted, which had made Seymour laugh, "Yes, I was the same when I was younger. Could never stand lots of things, but grew to like them. Now, where was I? Ah, yes, all across Spira you caused quite the uproar with your animal morphing abilities. After numerous rescues using your powers, you were famed as a hero. That was until your demise, at the Bevelle entrance of the calm lands."

Sarah frowned, "Demise?" with Seymour quickly replying to her question "Yes, it would seem that you had died there. It is believed that it was probably caused by an attack in the midst of the machina war, when you and your friend had tried to return to Zanarkand, to defeat Sin. A gravestone is still there to this very day, with a message inscripted upon it 'They may have died, but will one day return to help defeat Sin, because they are a true friend.' "

After he had seemed to finish his explanation, Sarah looked down at the floor. She now understood what was meant by returning to help a friend; Spira was her real home and she had died a thousand years ago.

She went to look back up at Seymour, but as she moved her head upwards, her vision had gone black, 'Ah! I'm blind!' but soon found out that it was actually another vision, focusing in on a brightly lit city, with pitch black sky and tall buildings.

She soon recognised it as being Zanarkand. A moment later and her past self had appeared, but looked 15 this time; her current age. This time she had noticed that her hair was a lot longer; a braided pony tail that went down to just above the ankles, similar to the FFX-2 version of Yuna, but without the layers. "OH! I just can't wait for Lenne's concert tomorrow! Its gonna be sooo exciting!" dancing around joyfully.

Another figure walked into view, "Whatever! It's not a big a deal anyway. It's just her singing and dancing, nothing special!" she then identified it to be 'Abigail? No…Taelea.' She thought before seeing her other self suddenly start to chase after Abigail/Taelea, as if ready to use a berserker skill on her, "Come back here! You can't dishonour my idol!" her friend running away, whilst nearby people stared in shock at the behaviour.

Coming back to her senses, Sarah now saw Seymour's hand waving in front of her face, "Huh!" she exclaimed, making Seymour only slightly jump in surprise, "Oh, you are ok. You had seemed as though you were in a trance for a whole 2 or 3 minutes. What, may I ask, happened to you?" he asked, as if concerned.

"Oh, I just had another vision from my past and…I was a fan of Lenne?" whispering the last part, but Seymour's ears seemed to pick up her last words, "Lenne?" sounding curious about this new name.

Sarah looked a bit embarrassed, "Yeah, just a songstress from the past." Seymour frowned at her, probably not knowing what a songstress was.

"Well, we should probably head off to the stadium. It would be better if we went early to miss the main hoard of blitzball fans." Seymour said, sitting up from his chair and placing various gold and silver coins on the table; to pay for the meal.

Sarah rose from her seat, but had hesitated to follow him, "I'm sorry but I wish to have a look around Luca and maybe tell Abi…Taelea of the vision."

Seymour's face seemed to tense for a moment, but then quickly disappeared, "If that is what you wish. Would you like me to accompany you?" Sarah shook her head slowly; she would like that but knew it would only cause more attention from people in Luca. "Then I hope you have a nice tour around Luca and will see you at the first blitzball match. Farewell, Salanica." He waved goodbye to Sarah, who had waved back as she left to go towards the centre of Luca.

She had only taken a few steps down the walkway when she had bumped into something for the second time. But it was also the second time she had bumped into the person; as it was the return of 'king jerk'

"Watch where you're…oh, it's you again." He snarled, "Your cheap magic trick earlier didn't fool me, your just a fraud!" pointing his index finger straight at Sarah's face.

She shoved his hand out of her face, "Hey! The only cheap magic trick around here is your hair!" she snapped back.

Bickson growled in fury, but turned away, "I'm not listening to anymore of your smarty remarks! I'm outta here…loser!" walking away and disappearing around the next corner.

"You're the only loser around here! Especially when your gonna lose badly in the tournament!" She bellowed, hoping that he would hear this and get even more infuriated, even if people were now staring at her. She turned on her heal and left to check out some of Luca's shops and sights.

After buying some things from one of the small shops, she walked out, thinking that she might try to meet up with the others. This was not the case, as yet again, someone had obstructed her pathway, "This is just not my day." She grumbled.

The person had extended their hand out to her, which she gladly took and was standing on her feet the next moment. It was only then did she see who it was; it was yet another blitzer of the Luca losers.

She quickly took her hand out of his grasp and he smirked at her as she did this, "Well, hello there," with what Sarah could tell was a flirtatious voice, cringing at the thought of it, "What's a pretty lady like you doing in a city like this on your own?"

"Is it really any of your business? And I can take care of myself!" She scowled, but it didn't seem to deter the blitzer's hopes, "If you say so. Oh, I forget to tell you my name, I'm Graav. One of the great Luca goers, you know."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Yes, unfortunately I do know." Stepping to the side of him, to walk past him. But he had grabbed her arm as she went past, "Would you let go of my arm and let me past!" she snarled at him.

He didn't ease up on her arm the least bit, "Why though? I mean, would I really let someone as gorgeous as you just go by without giving me a kiss."

She stayed silent for a moment, anger boiling inside her, "Would you piss off!" yet he still didn't let go, even after she had tried scratching at his arm to let her go, "Come on! Just one quick snog, beautiful!" he said, trying to have her face pointing towards his own, "GET OFF ME! YOU PERVERT!" trying her best to squirm her way out of his tight grip and run off towards the blitz stadium.

Graav's grasp on her arm only became firmer, which was now actually hurting Sarah's arm. He grabbed Sarah's other arm and pushed her against the wall behind them, "I'm gonna get a kiss out of you no matter what, so why don't you stop struggling and enjoy it!" shouting it, but not too loud to get attention by people who might be nearby.

He was now getting very close to Sarah's face, almost reaching it when "Unhand her you molester!"

Both of them had turned to face who had spoken; Graav's hands immediately let go of Sarah's arms, his eyes wide with fear. Sarah was overjoyed to see that it was Seymour who had come to her rescue, 'Oh my god…Seymour…'

Graav was slowly walking backwards, eventually getting up to a speedy running pace. Seymour raised his right hand towards the now leaving Graav, a yellow light glowing around his hand, before he waved it downwards. A moment later, a bolt of lightning had streaked down from the sky and zapped Graav directly down his body. Graav froze for a few seconds, jolting from time to time, before running faster than earlier and disappearing from view.

Sarah was speechless and as Seymour looked back at her, she turned her head downwards, staring at the floor, "…Thank you, for saving me."

She could hear him walking nearer to her and then felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "It is my duty to keep all people of Spira safe from any harm or pain. I am just glad that I was able to save you from that disgraceful man." Sarah had now lifted up her head and faced Seymour; his calm smile washing over her, releasing her of stress. "Shall we head for the stadium and sit down to watch the match?" He asked.

Sarah nodded her head, "Yeah, I want to get as far away from this place as possible."

"Then we shall take a short cut that I know of, which will avoid any unnecessary delays to the stadium." Leading her down a pathway that seemed blocked off by guards but they let them passed, heading for the blitzball stadium.

* * *

Yes, it was my friemd Sarah who came to Spira and once she reads this chap i'm sure she will go into a daydream state and maybe even drool. 

(Sarah in background drooling and not noticing the aliens flying by) You see!

Sarah :This is great present for coming home (she was in Normandy for a few days and has only just come back).

A/N: Not that great or important!

Sarah: BUT IT IS!

A/N:Whatever, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Return of legend and Blitzball outcomes

Authors Note: I know I know…its been way too long for this…but with being in the last year of secondary school, GCSE exams and…my laziness I've inherited, it certainly does not make a good combination…well hopefully I may be able to update more if I carry on to become less lazy, don't end up with a part time job that drains my energy away or something, to hopefully not get banned off the computer or any other circumstances. I am of course sorry for the delay and please read my profile for news on my other story O.O.T.G. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, Squaresoft/Enix or anything else that is owned by a big rich company…I own myself and Sarah owns herself in this story. If I really did own a big company, then why would I be bothering going to a college if I have a job already? XP

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Return of a Legend and Blitzball Outcomes**

On the way to the blitzball changing rooms, the pathways were full of hyped up blitzball fans, including ronso, guado and even a few hypello were anxiously waiting for the tournament to begin.

But there were also the odd whispers from people, followed by laughter, "Yep, always like this every year, just try ta laugh with them, ya." Wakka advised, knowing that these people were mocking him and the other Besaid Aurochs.

We had just got to the stairs of the changing rooms when Yuna had seemed to slow up for a moment, "What's the matter?" Lulu had asked.

"I just think that we may need some more items. I have this feeling that something will happen." Yuna replied. The others seemed to nod their heads.

So, Lulu and Kimahri had decided to accompany Yuna to the item shop whilst the rest of us went down the stairs and entered the Besaid Auroch's changing room. The other members of the team looked up as we entered the room, "Hey, captain Wakka!" the one who I just about recognised as Datto called over.

"Hey guys! You ready to win the cup!" Wakka exclaimed back. They all cheered back "YA!" Wakka then grinned, "Well, we better go over the basics before our first match…" Wakka then seemed to freeze and scratched the back of his head, "Well, when I find out who we're against." This had been followed by the team now sighing.

I rolled my eyes, "Just like Wakka to not find out who his teams up against." Mumbling to myself to then think of what I could do to pass time.

A few minutes later, after Wakka sprinted off to see who they were against first, he eventually returned, "We're playin' the Al Bhed Psyches first. If we win, we're in the finals!"

His team mates looked astonished, as they were talking about how they were usually set matches against the Luca Goers straight away for all the tournaments, "You serious, captain?" Datto spoke up again.

Wakka raised his fist in triumph, "That's right, we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions!" there was then a small celebration, until Wakka broke it "Right, now let's go over the basics."

They huddled round the board that was on the far wall, Wakka asking his team and Tidus key points about blitzball and giving advice about certain moves. Since Yuna, Lulu and Kimahri left, there was no one to talk to, causing boredom to consume me.

'Boooooooring!' I moaned internally. I had then realised that I still had my bag with me, 'hmm, what did I bring with me again?' searching through the bag, finding my PSP and gobstopper (I was a bit peckish since it had been a while since I last ate; about a day ago…). I had also decided to carry on with my drawing, whilst listening to tunes from the PSP, but there were some that I had never even heard of, but didn't care, because it was still good music.

Their group huddle seemed to have broken up now, finishing off their revision on blitzball tactics. It was only when Tidus had yawned as he was lying on one of the benches did Yuna rush into the room followed closely by Kimahri and Lulu, "Someone said they saw Sir Auron in a café!" she exclaimed in between breathes.

Tidus quickly stood up from the bench, looking astonished, "Au-Auron?" he stuttered out, which Yuna replied back "Yes, Sir Auron! Let's go find him!"

I leaped for joy (luckily only mentally) and began to grin like mad, "So we'll finally re-meet Auron then?" speaking to Tidus, who nodded, but raised an eye brow, "But why are you so excited about meeting him? He had left us alone to defend ourselves in those ruins! And anyway, it might be a different Auron." Tidus replied back, sounding unsure about this sighting of the man who had sent him to this new, strange…and mostly boring world.

Yuna blinked her eyes confusedly at our conversation, "You two have met Sir Auron?" she asked, making both of us freeze.

"Well a Auron, but I don't know if it's a 'Sir' Auron." Tidus said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well, lets look for him and see if it is the same Auron that both of you seem to know." Yuna concluded, leaving the room, closely followed by Kimahri.

I then followed out of the door as well, with Tidus just about to do the same when he came to a screeching halt, "Hey! Hey, hey, hey! The game starts like real soon!" Wakka complainingly called.

Tidus jogged on the spot, "Hey, I'll be back." He reassured Wakka.

This seemed to convince Wakka, as he waved off Tidus half heartedly "Yeah, okay."

Tidus would have left straight away if he didn't notice that something was wrong with him, "Hey, Wakka. You're stiff, man." Which had made Wakka immediately think it was something to do with his face, rubbing at it with his hands, but Tidus continued "No, no, not your face. Just breathe out, relax. Like this. Just breathe, yeah!" Tidus instructed which Wakka did as he was told.

We were only waiting just outside and saw this through the doorway; Yuna giggled to herself at the strange act, whilst Lulu looked disapprovingly, shaking her head and I just laughed whilst recording the scene 'There's another one of ffx's funny moments all caught on camera.' before being shoved slightly out of the way as Tidus walked out of the room.

Yuna was waiting for Tidus, "Maybe now we can find Sir Jecht." She said, smiling.

Tidus just looked utterly confused, "Huh? How?" so Yuna began to explain how "Sir Auron was also my father's guardian. So, he might know where Sir Jecht is. Let's go now!" Finishing off her sentence with a lot of enthusiasm, as she quickly walked away.

I left down the corridor to catch up to Yuna and her ronso guardian, leaving Tidus make a fool of himself with trying to communicate with the Al Bhed summoner kidnappers.

There were still queues of people trying to enter the blitzball stadium, only being slowly let in one at a time, 'At least Salanica…Sarah won't have this trouble with Seymour's help. I wonder what she's doing now?'

In the maester's viewing box…

Sarah and Seymour had just sat down, with Mika already present there, "Ah, the great changeling! Did Lord Seymour ask for your presence here at this great occasion?" speaking from his throne like seat.

"Yes, I did and I had also treated her to a meal as I was sure that from her journey that she would be hungry." Seymour spoke up, before Sarah had the chance to speak.

Mika smiled at him "A gentleman as always. Well, I am glad you came; the people of Spira need this tournament and you to replenish their hopes for the next calm. It has been ten years since the last calm and the people grow weary that the next one may never come." He sighed, yet only half heartedly.

"Well, I'm sure that once this tournament gets started they'll cheer up," Sarah had said cheerfully, "I know I'm excited to watch it, though I'm sure Lea…Abi would definitely enjoy this."

Seymour frowned though, "Abi? Why did you suddenly change from saying Lea to Abi?" he questioned.

Sarah shook her head though, "Oh, it's the same name for her; Taelea as well as Abigail. Although, really I should call her by Taelea, since it is meant to be her real name now." She still thought that it was odd that she now had to call her friend by a different name but it was also vice versa.

"Ah the mysteries of a second life of which is led by an unsent. It is very rare to get unsent that do not lose there wills to there evil half," he then chuckled dryly to himself, "Yes, it seems you are most fortunate and Yevon must have blessed you to not have let your dark side take over your mind." Leaning further back into his throne seat and connecting the tips of his fingers together, looking as if in deep thought.

"Huh? Dark side?" Sarah asked, curious to hear more. She knew that unsent were usually evil but had not known why, other than from Lulu's explanation that was from earlier in the games story.

Seymour turned to face her, "Yes, but maybe we should leave it till later to explain. Ah, they have come with our drinks." Turning to face the doorway to the viewing box, which now had two servant like people come in, holding trays of assorted glasses of drink.

Yet again, Seymour had chosen a glass of wine, Mika had decided just to have a fruit juice drink. Sarah chose to have a squash drink, which when she tried it, it tasted like apple and blackcurrant.

Sarah watched as the stadium slowly started to finish filling up with blitzball fans, the noise level also increasing in volume. Different sections of the stadium had their own different cheer songs for their team, but there did not seem to be much from the Besaid Aurochs area, 'I hope they do win and wipe off Bickson's and Gravv's smirks.'

Back to Luca streets…

We had now left the main entrance to the docks and sphere dome entrance, leading out onto a large, spacious walkway. It ran across quite a long stretch of the ocean, separating at one point; one way leading to the second dome: the music dome, and the other way leading to the central city, in which citizens, shops, monuments and dining establishments resided.

"Wow!" I faintly said under my breath, awing at the full view of the two domes and beautiful oceans that surrounded the city. This was nothing like any place I had been to on my time on Earth.

Still, the crowds took up part of the pathways, waiting for a quiet period of time to enter the stadium, but there was then a different group around the spherical shaped halfway point of the walkway to the city.

"What's going on?" I asked, hoping to get a reply, but no answer as the crowds were becoming even louder, that was until the crowd parted as Yuna neared it. I then remembered what could have caused this; it was the Spiran news cast, speaking about the upcoming blitzball event.

As Yuna led the way through the cleared path, the cameraman followed her movement. As we got to the other side of the mass, Tidus looked back and forth from the crowd to Yuna and finalised his explanation, "Wow, your really famous!" exclaiming the quite clearly obvious.

Yuna smiled joyfully at him, giggling at his comment, before turning back to face the walkway leading to the great centre of the city, "I just hope we don't get separated." She spoke quite quietly.

After Tidus had heard this, he had gotten a bright idea, "Yuna!" calling her attention as he placed his fingers in his mouth to scream out a whistle.

Looking shocked at this "What was that?" intrigued in something that seemed so common to both me and Tidus in our own homes.

"In Zanarkand, we do this to cheer on blitzball players." He answered, to then give a further demonstration with another whistle, "You give it a go too! Just put your fingers in your mouth like this." He then replaced his fingers in his mouth to give Yuna an example.

Yuna had tried to do her best to copy this, "Like this?" she asked, but Tidus shook his head at her, "Not like that, like this" showing her again, "then just blow."

As Yuna was trying to do this, I had decided to walk ahead of them, as I didn't like to wait around, doing nothing, getting bored…that and I just plainly hated standing around at times when there were places to go….although I kinda wanted to know how to whistle as well, since I could never do it.

Soon, I found myself in the busy streets of Luca city, with citizens and travellers walking past, along the streets. Shops were spread down the sides of the street, with some merchants packing away whilst others stayed open to sell various blitzball related items, calling out what they said as 'bargains'. There were also odd green areas of trees and flowers, used to brighten up the already lively city.

This place could not be compared to anywhere from Earth, but then again I had not travelled to many other countries and even then, half the time I was too young to remember such countries. It was odd that, only now when I'm in Spira that I have actually felt homesick for the first time, when I had been away from my actual home on quite a few occasions and not felt any slight need to go back to my house.

I shook my head 'No…I cannot let myself get like this. This is my new home…or at least, my new home for this life.' carrying on down to reach the centre, with the unusual moment in the centre, 'This still looks like a miniature version of that sword stuck in Alexandria castle, in FFIX.' Staring at it until letting my eyes wonder round to catch the nearby bar.

'Well, that must be the place the other three will be entering, it definitely looks like it' as it had the long walkway up to it and was directly opposite the sword monument thing.

I was thinking of waiting for them inside there, but remembered why we were going there in the first place; to find Auron. What Yuna had not, or at least will not realise is that he was spotted in a 'café' not a 'bar', as the sign clearly indicates 'bar'.

Being unsure to whether follow the storyline of the game or to see if in fact he really did go to the café, situated next door, 'Well, there's no point me hanging round there, I already know what's going to happen,' looking back to the bar made me think of something else, 'hmm, better ask the guy at the door if he could tell them when they arrive that I've gone to check something.'

After deciding on the plan of action, I headed to the guy and asked him as kind as possible for this request, which he gladly accepted, saying that he would tell them to wait for me back in the blitzball changing rooms.

Several minutes later and I finally find the blasted entrance to the café, 'No wonder that in the game you can't see the doorway…it's all the way at the back of the building!'

A moment later of cursing the stupidity of the architecture of the building, I entered the café. Inside, it was actually a lot quieter than what it would have been if I would have gone to the bar with the others; there was actually walking space here. Most of the people had left to the cramped up bar or actual blitz stadium to watch the tournament, as this place did not seem to have sphere screens to watch the games, caused by lack of customers in non-tournament seasons.

Searching in the slightly dim place, whilst sometimes getting distracted by the cakes on display, I looked for any sign of the red clothed warrior. It shouldn't have been too hard but became apparent that it would be, as 5 minutes passed before seeing any sight of him.

"Darn! I must have just missed him! Better go back to the others." I said to myself as I began to leave the café. I had just gotten to the door when I heard someone, "Leaving already?"

I turned round to follow the direction of the voice, to see a figure sitting in the furthest of corners in the café. From what the voice had sounded like, the person was indeed the one I had been looking for; the red clad figure had just been sitting there the whole time and only gave off his presence at that moment.

"Did you do that for your own amusement, to see how long it took me to find you and then try to scare me when I couldn't find you, Auron?" I asked him, feeling a bit annoyed with him and myself for not finding him sooner in such a small café.

Sitting down at the table, he looked up (or seemed like it) at me to answer my question, "No, or at least not at first," I glared at him, but he continued, unfazed, "I wondered if you would really give up on searching, which you did."

I made a confused look, not understanding this, "But, why though? It's not that important if I didn't." thinking afterwards 'it's not like I'm supposed to either.'

"Just a little test. If you stopped looking, then it could mean that you might give up on other things, such as your promise." He answered again, this time I knew he was looking at me; he seemed very serious of this matter.

I looked away, feeling more annoyed with myself, "Yeah, well…it's not that important to find you and I would never give up on my promise!"

He let out a small laugh, "That's good to hear. Wouldn't want the master guardian giving up on trying to defeat Sin."

I looked straight up at him, my annoyance increasing, "Who says I'm just gonna TRY to defeat sin! I will defeat it!" I then dismissed my anger, "I…I have to." whispering this last bit.

It was silent for several seconds, before Auron spoke up, "You've past the test." I looked up astounded, "Wh-what?" Auron then sighed, "You past the test. You have the determination, therefore you truly are the master guardian." He repeated, explaining i further detail.

"What? That test was just to see if I was the master guardian? But you were the one to tell me I was the master guardian in the first place, so why the test? And wouldn't you need other evidence to see if I was the master guardian, not just checking determination?" I questioned, trying to sound at least a bit smarter than him.

Yet he just dismissed this attempt, "Actually, you had already passed some other tests." But this just confused me further, as the only time I was with him before this was in Zanarkand and I was sure I didn't do much that was master guardian requirements.

As I was frowning, he decided to answer my question, "Let me ask you something, did you ever feel as if you were being watched up till this point?" he asked, so he wasn't actually properly answering my question.

I looked back through the journey getting here, suddenly realising the strange sightings after raking my brains to remember this, "Well, yeah?" and then it hit me, "Wait a minute…was that you?" I asked, only being about 60 sure that I was right about the hunch.

Auron looked as if he was smirking, but I couldn't really tell, 'Blooming collar being in the way…'

"A bit slow, but yes it was. After Sin transported you and Tidus, I decided to keep an eye on the two of you; Tidus, to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble, and you, to make sure that you were the master guardian." He finished, finally answering my question.

Taking this all in, another thought came to mind, "Hey! If you were watching us all this time, then how did you get from the temple ruins to Besaid, all the way to here?" I asked, also thinking whether to ask if he could at least have helped us out on the journey as well, but thought it would be pointless to ask…and might just be a plain bad idea to ask.

"Lets just say, I have my own ways of travelling from places when I need to," he had then looked to the window, as if observing something going on outside, "I think you should be getting back to the others, it would seem that the game has just begun." The last part sounding like he was quoting from something, but I wasn't sure.

Heeding his advice, I looked outside to see that it would actually seem that the match had started, with people running to the nearest sphere screen.

Turning my head back round, the legendary warrior had disappeared, 'Meh, probably by that 'means of travelling' thing,' but now going through what should happen at this part of the storyline, I remembered something in which made me realise that I should have stuck with the others in the first place, 'Cred! Yuna's supposed to be kidnapped by now!'

From only just realising this and suddenly rushing to think of what I'm supposed to do now, I fell over my own two feet as I tried to get up and run to the bar entrance, 'Stupid shoes…' getting up again and hoped I wouldn't trip, luckily this time I was able to run out without falling.

Just reaching the bar entrance, Tidus and Kimahri had just come out and when I looked back, Lulu was on her way to inform us on whom the kidnappers are; the Al Bhed, and how they want Wakka and his team to forfeit the match.

Lulu was actually looking quite peeved off at this moment, "Where in Spira have you been?" giving a look that focused on Tidus, as if to say that it was probably his fault that we had not returned to the locker rooms in time for the game.

I had just reached the group, "Huh? Well what about Lea, she went missing on us as well, so don't blame it all on me." He complained, trying to get out of trouble, to put the blame on me.

Narrowing my eyes at him, he realised that he shouldn't have said that, to silence him. With the silence, lulu continued to speak of the problem, "Look there's no time for this. Yuna's been kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches." Tidus' face soon changed to one that was slightly worried and angry from hearing this news, "In exchange for her safe return, they want the Aurochs to lose." She finished on an even more serious note.

Tidus was beginning to lose his cool from now hearing this command of the Al Bhed, "What!? That sounds nuts!"

Lulu had then sighed from his reply, "If they're only blitzball players, I doubt they'd do anything drastic," yet her eyes narrowed a little after this, "But we shouldn't take chances. Let's go get her." She spoke, now uncrossing her arms that were crossed while she spoke of the situation.

"Sounds good to me. I'm getting bored of just wondering about without a fight." I spoke with some enthusiasm, smirking and already getting my claws out ready for the future battle.

Tidus had now waved his arms about, "Hey, your not leaving me behind to show off more of your 'master guardian' powers. I'm going too!" with doing one of his air punches as he said this, "This will be no problem! They're telling the Aurochs to throw the game, as if they needed to! I mean, how good a team can they be?" he then finished with a slight nervous scratch of the back of his head.

After listening to his words, Lulu looked as if her face was fighting to either grin or frown, "Wakka said the same thing," she then turned towards the path heading back to the stadium and docks, "He'll take care of the game. We should go get Yuna. It would seem that the Al Bhed boat is in dock 4. Let's go." She finished, with the slight sound of it being an order.

Nodding my head, I went to lead but was overtaken by Tidus sprinting back towards the docks, 'guess he wants to be Yuna's great saviour lol…but I'm guessing this will still be an nuisance…Sarah's lucky that she won't be attacked by multiple blitzballs…'

In the Maesters viewing box…

It had seemed that time was passing even slower, as Sarah grew a bit impatient with the delay of the blitzball matches, 'Just when the heck is this tournament going to start…' as she could only look around the stadium again, with occasionally stopping to stare at Seymour, before having to quickly turn away as he looked in her direction, a slight smile on his face.

A moment later and the older maester present had slowly stood up from his throne of a seat, to clear his throat with a cough and looked out upon the stadium, with a sense of importance, to soon start to speak his speech, "Today, on this glorious day, players from all over Spira have assembled here...to participate on this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength."

Just after he spoke this, Seymour had also stood up, to view the audience's reaction and also to look important as well, seeing as he is a new maester. In which Sarah had felt a bit left out, being the only one to be still sat down, deciding to just listen to the speech and hope it would be over soon for the game to start.

Once looking to one corner of the stadium to the other, Mika had soon returned to continue his speech, "All of these fine teams, equally renowned, deserve to win the cup today. Such is the nature of this contest. Let us, the spectators, play our role accordingly: Let us sing to the glory of the winners, and applaud equally the valour of the defeated."

Both the maesters now looked down upon the blitzball teams that were stood in lines, each line being a separate team and gave the slightest sign of a smile, "Contestants, may Yevon be with you." finishing off his speech with a bow of the Yevon prayer.

As she looked down, she could see the blitzball fans also simultaneously do the same, 'It's like a Mexican wave' which had made herself giggle at the effect, in which was noticed by the half guado Maester that had now sat back down in his seat.

"Is something really that amusing? Or are you just excited like the crowds before us about the blitzball tournament about to begin?" he asked, to only turn his head towards her as he finished speaking.

To reply to this, she had slightly blushed and shook her head, "No no…well yeah I'm looking forward to the blitzball…but, I'm just laughing because it's me…and my silly thoughts." To soon turn away from his look again, watching the two teams enter the blitzball dome and a cannon shot to start the game.

Back to the docks…

It was just running, running…and more running, to hurry back to where we first came to Luca, 'Why is it that this games' storyline makes us run long distances and not short ones…' as I was beginning to tire out from the rush to rescue Yuna.

Once reaching the docks, Tidus' eyes grew wide in surprise as fighting machina were stood there for a second before suddenly springing into action to leap and try to stab each one of us, to only be only just about dodged by us all.

"W-what are these things…?" Tidus exclaimed as he began to slash back at them with his brotherhood sword, to cut one of their arms off.

Taking her time, she inspected them with her eyes closely and raised one eyebrow slowly, "They're ancient machina, salvaged by the Al Bhed…" she spoke before sending a lightning spell at one of them to fry its circuits and stop its movement completely.

Kimahri was slowly doing damage to the machina that was also trying to attack Tidus, to fight it as if it were a tennis match; he would do damage then the machina would pass it back to him, to then be passed and returned to the machina, to eventually make the machina be left as scrap metal.

Looking up from finishing off the machina set to attack her, Lulu could see more scuttling towards the group of us in the distance, "It would seem the Al Bhed were expecting us." Getting ready again with her moogle doll to create more electricity in the air, ready for the upcoming continuation of the battle.

Fighting the other machina, I had just about finished it ready to move on to the next lot of them, "yeah, you only just think that," slashing at one of them with my claws to then kick it away, "lets just return this machina to scrap metal and get to that ship."

A rawr was heard and Kimahri had begun to charge at the three last remaining machina, the three of us moving out of the way while he pierced into the machina at once with his spear to create a shish kebab effect.

Lulu had a look that was both impressed and at the same time not impressed, 'maybe she's a bit jealous…lol' to then have the sphere screen catch her attention, in which had the same affect for the rest of us.

A bold yellow text of 2:2 was shown on the screen, "The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defence, folks!" the commentator known as Bobba exclaimed, before the camera had turned down to where the blitzball players were situated in the sphere pool, to focus in on Wakka.

The sight was then changed as he had caught the ball, for it only to be taken by three of the Al Bhed players as they charged into him to claim the ball and swim off to leave Wakka looking a bit unconscious and hurt.

"Ow! He'll feel that one in the morning!" the commentator continued to be then continued by his fellow commentator, "But the referee doesn't call the foul! Wakka's taking a real beating out there." the game continuing with the aurochs struggling to keep up.

Tidus had leaped a bit as he watched, "Still in there!" with the look of hope on his face.

A sigh was then heard next to here, coming from lulu who did not seem to have the same hope as Tidus, "He won't last. Wakka's always like that." She spoke, making the excitement of the game go away.

Looking at the floor for a moment with scratching his head he replied, "Ouch."

Frowning at the screen, I looked back to Lulu, "I don't think you're right…I think he will just about last," I then smirked, "I think they'll even win the game." In which Tidus had then cheered up again and pump his fist in the air, "Yeah, Wakka can handle them, he won't let one of his last blitzball matches just end up in losing, he'll find a way, I know it!" he then grinned and began jogging on the spot ready to go and rescue Yuna.

With one last sigh, Lulu looked up and just began to walk away, "Maybe then…but we should still go, now." She finished off sternly, with Kimahri soon following.

Soon reaching the dock, it was looking too late, as the boat began to leave the dock and float out quite quickly, "Let's go." Lulu yet again ordered, beginning to run towards the boat that was leaving.

I began to sprint as best I could, hoping I wouldn't mess up by tripping up like earlier on.

Tidus seemed to look worried as he went further away from the dock, "don't worry…we'll make it…we have to" I reassured him, as I tried my best to add more speed to just reach the edge of the dock.

Tidus nodded to also increase in speed, as Lulu leaped for the ship and just about land steadily to leave enough space for the rest of us, as I leaped to land next after her 'I wonder how many long jumps there's going to be in this journey…they get a bit tiring after a bit.'

Tidus had then leaped, with a bit of a charge type scream and land to just about be on the boat, almost falling backwards into the sea. He had also almost fell when Kimahri had been last to reach the ship and land on it with a heavy thud.

Catching his breath, Tidus looked a bit annoyed at Kimahri, as he walked more into the centre of the ship, with the rest of us following to investigate the area for any sight of Yuna.

Taking a deep breath to calm myself after running, I looked up and used my dress sphere to change into my real battle outfit, "Guys…get ready for the real fight" getting into my battle stance.

Tidus looked confused, yet again, at first but then understood, with it being this situation that we were in.

Kimahri had already got his spear out again, with Lulu waving her fingers ready to activate any spell to be ready for a battle, "I don't need to be told…it would be expected that they know we are on board…they won't go easy on us now." She replied, with a bit of annoyance at being told what to do rather than her telling others what to do as she had been doing today.

Clanking and rumbling had soon begun, as the shutter in the centre of the ships platform opened up to reveal a giant, shiny machina, rising from below, jerking from side to side on its separate platform.

It had then surprise attacked us by sending four blitzballs directly at each one of us. With Tidus being the quick one, he had easily dodged it, Kimahri and Lulu on the other hand hadn't, with Kimahri using his armlet guard to make the blitzball hit away and Lulu had tried to defend herself but got hit in the side, to make her wince a bit but stand straight back up to caste a thunder spell at the monstrous machina.

Even just knowing what sort of attacks this machina used wasn't enough and in a few seconds from the surprise attack I had a blitzball smack me direct in the face.

"Hey you ok?" the blond person of the group who had been most able to dodge the attack asked, with a slight grin on his face, "If you mean if I can still fight better than you…then yeah no worries there" I replied, rather cockily as well, unlike my usual self and the blitzball did hurt, 'Ouch…even worse than the times a football hit me in the face…stupid bumpy bits on it.'

Getting back into my stance I headed over to strike back at the machina, which ended up in a direct shot, but had soon almost been hit by another blitzball.

Tidus had just wandered out of the battle while Lulu was sending a fury of lightning strikes at the lumbering machina, with Kimahri helping by attacking its short legs. He had looked over at the crane and started to mess about with it to then look as if sighing…I couldn't tell because of the racket of metal on metal with my claws and Kimahri's spear onto the machina.

It had only occurred to me that it was the crane that was meant to be used to make the battle be over and with basically…all it needed was a little help from the black mage guardian, "Lulu," jumping out of the way of 3 more blitzballs, one hitting my ankle to make me wince slightly but carry on to jog nearer to her, "could you…use some lightning on the crane. After, Tidus can operate it to tear up the machina big style."

She looked at me as if I was crazy for a second but had then looked like she had thought it through and gave a quick nod. Tidus on the other hand stayed looking confused, "Wait…you're giving me a chance to be the one to win the big fiend…machina fight? I thought that was your job…" he replied looking away with acting peeved off.

Rolling my eyes I had to reply back simply, "Tidus…you're the only one able to operate that thing…and besides I actually like a fair chance for everyone…even being the hero of a fight." I finished with a faint smile, in which he let himself grin madly and run over to be near the control panel.

Our black mage had gotten herself into place and begun her attack of lightning spells on the crane to reawaken it, while I and Kimahri fended off the malfunctioning blitzball auto-launcher from them…getting a few bruises on the way.

Soon a loud yet also low sort of clunking noise was heard far to the right of us. I dared a quick glance away from the obliterator machina to see that Tidus had gone over to operate the crane, to soon get it moving to be just over the blitzball machina.

The blond blitzball player was grinning over what looked like 'the big red button'. In less than a second he pressed it to make the crane plunge down on the unsuspected obliterator, to grab hold and break off its blitzball firing mechanism.

"Well he doesn't look so tough now…does he?" I grinned over to Kimahri and Lulu, Kimahri doing a wide grin leaping at the machina, while Lulu nodded her head, sending a last thunder at the machina.

Several seconds after realising what had happened, the obliterator had fallen with a loud clatter to the ships flooring, its lights growing dim until they were fully switched off.

The three of us had started to do our victory dances, but Tidus had suddenly leaped down at it to smash its main processor was, with giving a few more slices into its metal shell.

Dropping my head, I sighed, "Tidus…it's defeated already…you don't need to keep beating it up now!" calling over to make him pause in mid attack stance…in which he fell backwards from the swords weight.

Again, Lulu had shaken her head upon the lost Zanarkand resident. She then looked over to see the kidnapped summoner had come out of the doorway, with one of the Al Bhed kidnappers collapsed to the floor.

With a slight grin, she had walked over to her, "I hope you hurt them." with Kimahri also following to return back to closely protecting Yuna.

Yuna had looked a bit embarrassed when she replied, "A little…"

I raised my eyebrow at her, "A little? But this guy is unconscious…just what did you to do him?" I questioned, in which she just blinked and shook her head, not answering my question, as she soon spotted Tidus looking curious at the ships structure, "What is it?"

Looking back to her, only just realising who was talking to him, he looked down slightly again, "There were these Al Bhed that saved my life…well both mine and her life," pointing a finger at me, "just as we came to this Spira. Taken onto their ship and even given some food. I was hoping this was the same ship….but its not…is it Taelea?" he looked over, with for once a serious face.

I shook my head, "No…it's slightly different." In which Tidus then looked over to the sea, "I wonder…if they're all gone or not…"

He stayed silent for a moment, probably thinking of the possibilities that they might have survived. With nothing to say that wouldn't end up with suspicious questions, I turned my head away to see Yuna, concern on her face for Tidus and had seemed to wanted to walk over to comfort him.

This might have been the case if it were not for Lulu to shout out something that made us realise we had to get back to Luca, "The game!" quickly she was moving her hands to suggest that everyone stood by her.

Of course we did as we were told and moving her hand again, towards the sky, a light had seemed to shoot out from her fingertips and into the air.

Tidus was not surprisingly blinking with confusion, as he stared up. But he was not the only one, as I too looked up, wondering how this actually sent us back to the docks.

Our questions were soon answered as the light spread back down to become more blinding as it created a sort of barrier around us. It was several seconds later that we could start to see past it again, to find ourselves back at the first port area.

From one direction to the other, Tidus shook his head to see if we had truly just been transported that easily back to where we came, being further baffled by the possible uses of magic.

It would seem that Yuna and Kimahri had already been present at a few of these transportations, as they seemed to not be bothered by what had happened.

Directing their attention upwards, the two of them stared up at something. Lulu had soon followed their action and stared up as well, her eyebrows slightly rising at what she was seeing.

Copying them also, I looked up in the same direction to see they were viewing the events of the last couple of minutes of the blitzball match. Tidus was soon cheering as he saw the score and anticipating what the Aurochs outcome would be from the tactics they had just started to use.

In the Maesters viewing box…

A faint rawring of cheers were erupting around the whole of the stadium as the match was turning out to be more of a show than they had expected of the Aurochs. The Aurochs team were even getting more and more cheers from the crowd, either by the new found strength they had and showing their best performance or the less likeable reason of most of the crowds' views being against the opposing team and were wishing for the Aurochs to beat the Al Bhed team.

Standing up, Sarah was now shouting her head off at the Aurochs for them to win, "Come on, you guys can do it! Just score one more point, one point!!!" waving her hands at the water dome that they played in.

The Auroch team had now suddenly changed their positions, to have a straight forward attack approach: with Wakka at the very front ready to score for the match depending point.

The half guado maester had been keeping an eye on the one who is meant to be the great changeling. He was a bit baffled that such a person would act in such a way. It was also unusual for him to see someone cheer on such a team as the Besaid Aurochs as much as she was.

Leaning over towards her, he decided to ask out of curiosity for the reason she cheered like this, " Salanica…if you don't mind me asking, but I would like to know what reason it is for you to cheer for the Besaid Aurochs? Have you not heard of their past reputation?" he questioned, in which had caught her attention straight away.

"Uh…well I do know what they have been like but I think they deserve a chance this year," With this, Seymour raised an eyebrow, "and I think this year, they do stand a chance…they need all the supporters they can get." She finished smiling at him before slightly blushing and going back to her position at the edge of the viewing box.

Once there, she was able to just see the Aurochs swim and knock through the opposition, Wakka catching the ball and kicking it powerfully to just slip past the keeper's hands into the net.

With loud, surprised cheers, the stadium erupted as they saw the time just run out after this winning shot by the Aurochs. Salanica had been jumping about, shouting of how they won, which had caught attention by some nearby members of the crowd.

Leaning to his side now, Mika waved over to Seymour to grab his attention, "she truly is quite unusual…it may be good to keep an eye on her. With her being the great changeling, she could affect some of the usual goings on within Yevon and its people, not to mention the master guardian as well," he had then sighed and sat back into his chair to disappear again, but his voice was still just about heard, "But then again…it would seem you are becoming interested in her anyway…" a small chuckle heard again from his seating.

Responding to this, he blinked then understood what he meant with a small smile, "So…you had noticed. Well, I think everyone will be interested in her skills and power." He spoke before seeing Salanica tire out and sit back in her own chair.

Inside the Besaid Aurochs changing rooms…

Just getting back to see the victorious Aurochs burst into the door, we had returned after rescuing Yuna. Although on the way back, Yuna had been asking Tidus more and more about the ship we had been on after Baaj temple, to which he was soon told about Yuna's lineage of being half Al Bhed and how much trouble it may cause if Wakka were to find out.

Although Tidus had almost got in big trouble with Lulu as he unfortunately said the wrong thing at the wrong time, only meaning that he had to tell Wakka why we had been late and how he was not able to make it back for this blitzball match.

It had also not had helped when Lulu was being a bit picky as she saw how Wakka had won the match but believed that Chappu would have been able to reach this win more 'Gracefully' as Lulu was putting it.

This had only made Tidus question her about her unfairness, which I would agree that this did seem unfair. But it had gone from bad to worse, as Tidus had tried again at acting smart with trying to explain what he had meant, to not be able to finish his sentence off as Lulu glared coldly at him to then carry on walking away from the overhead sphere screen.

I couldn't help though at slightly laughing under my breath at his miss use of words and sentences towards the cold member of the group. This was before he had hit me on the back of the head as he noticed my laughter at him.

With everyone…well almost everyone; as there was still no sign of Sarah after she left us to sit with the maesters, in the room, Wakka's team mates were asking and looking worried in their own way towards Wakka's condition from the just past match.

He had been smiling with a faint grimace in his expression, as he was trying…and failing to convince them he was alright for the upcoming match against one of the hardest to beat teams in the whole tournament.

Soon he was more concerned about how Yuna was doing, confused at how she had 'let some Al Bhed kidnap' her, giving a brotherly piece of advice for her to stay away from them, 'That's a bit difficult…it's not like she would be able to split her Al Bhed and none Al Bhed genes up.' I thought to myself, being sarcastic at his advice.

Trying to stand up again, Wakka fell back on to his backside as another repetition, "Well You lot better get going to your seats…don't want you to miss our match, cause we're gonna make history, right team?" calling out behind him, to get a cheer of 'victory!' to remind us of their actions back at Besaid.

Replying to this, Yuna had nodded her head, looking Kimahri over to me next. I had then blinked and shook my head, "Oh yeah, sorry, I almost thought I was going to be left in here again to wait."

With walking outside in our group, Tidus had followed after Yuna and waved her off as she picked up the pace to catch up to the rest of us, leaving them to talk of their tactics and change in players and positions. Lulu had also stayed behind, mainly to look after Wakka's injuries it would seem.

Once reaching the gates to the stadiums seating, I and the others could sense some sort of strange new buzz through the entire area of crowds. Odd bits of conversations had drifted towards our ears; they were all pointing towards one main topic, being about the increased chances of the Aurochs being able to beat the Luca goers in the next match.

This was good news, as it should mean they have more supporters, 'which means, it should make the stadium be loud with cheers and make the match really great.' The next moment, I blinked at my new found fondness of the sport and knowledge of what could be seen as a good or bad match.

Having no time to think further on this, I just left it to be another side effect of my mind becoming more like it used to be in my original life as Taelea.

Rushing through whilst keeping together, we were somehow lucky finding a row of seats enough to fit the three of us…although looking around the area closer, it was soon proven that it was actually the fact that some people had given up their seats for us; either for Yuna or me…which seemed weird.

Vibrations started to soon travel through the stadiums air, as the final round music was playing. I had not known something like that would happen, but with it, I was soon finding myself becoming increasingly excited and anxious about this match.

It was not also me, as Yuna had soon smiled while hearing the atmosphere around us. Even Kimahri slightly looked as if wanting this match to begin, to maybe hope for a good victory for the Besaid team.

My ears were soon pricking up to try to focus on a certain sound…it was something familiar and it seemed to be cheering...it also sounded as if the person were jumping about madly.

An urge to turn up to look over my shoulder to the left soon allowed myself to get the answer as to where the sound had been coming from; Sarah was being excited over the next match, jumping about the front of the maesters viewing box, with the two maesters looking out not as excitedly as she did.

Frowning, I noticed that Seymour was not looking towards the sphere of water, but seemed to be examining Sarah, 'Ok…maybe I should warn her about this when we meet up later…'

A huge wave of noise had then passed through the stadium, as the two teams were setting off swimming inside the sphere of water; the match was soon to begin.

"But who could have imagined..." my eyes now travelled towards what seemed to be the commentators' box, as the annoying, part biased commentators could be heard, "A championship game between these two teams? Our legendary Luca Goers going against..." then some sort of odd noise followed after. Narrowing my eyes, I could swear it was a chuckle the commentator had tried to hide from his microphone, "the horrendously ill-fated Besaid Aurochs!"

Once Bobba the commentator had said that, I could feel myself be more annoyed at them. It wasn't just me, as Kimahri seemed to look at Yuna, to which she was now forming a fist and actually had a bit of a stern look on her face.

Grinning, I thought I would try to calm her, "Hey Yuna, don't worry…I have a feeling the Aurochs are going to give everyone in the stadium a surprise. Especially those commentators."

Looking up, she seemed to think about it for a moment then smiled and returned to wait for the match to begin.

It was not long until a siren of some sort had echoed throughout the stadium and the teams were swimming to where the ball spun.

I had suddenly started to cheer out as the Aurochs attained the ball and were heading towards the Goers' half of the sphere. I had even started some odd chants that I didn't consciously know about.

Yuna had soon started to slowly raise her hand and cheer for the Aurochs as well, to which as she was Tidus get the blitzball and get closer the Goers' net, she had jumped up in surprise and started to scream out, "Come on! I know you can do it Tidus! All of the Aurochs can!"

Kimahri had now been looking round carefully as she did this but still had a slight smile on his face; seeming to be glad that Yuna was having a good time watching the match.

2 minutes into the game, the aurochs had held steady against the Luca Goers. But soon they were given a chance to score as the Aurochs slowly picked off a player one by one as they headed toward the net again.

Tidus had yet again caught the ball, but had two Goers before him; Bickson and Graav. They were not meant for defence but they were the only ones capable of reaching there.

To counter this, Tidus had hit the ball at Graav, then kicked it at Bickson, to which he followed by letting the blitzball spin high up, in which Tidus had swam up and did a familiar move, as it was sent flying straight past the keepers head into the net.

Screams of cheers erupted; from myself, Yuna and the rest of the stadium, I could even hear Sarah as well…but it was soon silenced as the match resumed and the Bickson had come back to score a goal to equalize them.

It had been looking a bit grim, until then after halftime, something was happening as the players looked to the direction of the doorway into the sphere of water; an orange haired figure swam out to meet his team, giving signals for Tidus to leave.

Doing as he was told, he swam out, to leave the captain of the Aurochs to lead his team to a hopeful victory. It resumed again to which it had become close to the end of the match, and they were still at 1-1.

Wakka had noticed the time running out and decided to make a dash for it, even in his condition. He dodged some players; some were blocked by his own team mates, but still sustained a few hits on the way.

With 1 minute to go, he knew he didn't want to leave without proving he could win the tournament at least once. Pulling his leg back in the water, he raised it high for a strong kick to send the ball towards the net.

It had looked close as the goalie had smiled, as if knowing he would catch the ball…only to be disappointed as it slipped past his fingers and hit the net to let the goal siren shout to the people of the stadium.

Raising his fist into the air, Wakka shot up in celebration of this…but it was too soon a celebration as screams erupted from almost all corners of the stadium…fiends had now begun to enter the stadium and chase after the crowds of people.

It was not only on the outside, but it had happened on the inside of the blitz sphere, as the Luca Goers swam off for safety, to only have Tidus and Wakka fend off the fiends in the blitz sphere.

Yuna had already stood up looking at the scene; people were being attacked, bitten and chased off to escapes the huge amount of fiends that had broken through the walls of the stadium.

Looking up to her side, Kimahri nodded his head, as she turned and ran for a safer area of her own, with Kimahri protecting her from stray attacks by the wolf like fiends.

Rushing, I was messily putting on my claw gloves and gave up, realising something, 'Duh! Just use the dress sphere.' I had completely forgotten about it as I didn't give it a chance to be used much.

Going through the whole changing process to my samurai outfit, it had luckily been updated for the weather in Luca, to let myself not become boiling hot as I had dreaded.

Searching round, I saw someone in trouble and jumped down to block the attack attempt of the fiend. It was surprisingly too easy, as it took only one hit, raising my suspicions.

With no time to think on what was actually happening here, I heard a familiar sound…it was of a drake type fiend and it specifically reminded me of the event that was meant to happen also at this point.

Spinning round, I soon saw the drake I had heard be turned into pyreflies as a large sword had been sliced deep into its neck. Red clothing was the next thing I had seen, blowing out through the scream infested wind, to be followed by being covered over an easily recognised person, to which he had stood straight from his battle pose.

Rushing over and jumping down a few rows of seating, I landed nearby and called out, "So, I didn't end up making you late here then…and thanks for not letting me be late for before." Slowing down as Tidus and Wakka had also reached him.

"Auron!" Tidus exclaimed, with a hint of annoyance in his tone, "Sir Auron!" Wakka had then followed up exclaiming, with a bit more respect in his voice, to which Tidus raised his eyebrows at him, "You actually know him?" sounding surprised and confused.

Nodding his head, he grinned, "Yeah, he's like the best guardian there ever was," he had then winced and turned to me, "well…after you of course, master guardian…"

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, "Nah, you're right…he has more experience than me anyway. I've not had much time guarding someone or even something…unless you count a dog." I admitted truthfully, to make Wakka blink in surprise.

"This is not the time…as we have company." The red clad warrior stated, just as Tidus looked as if to complain to him, like a customer about to shout at the person who served him that he had asked for soup not ribs as a starter.

But he was indeed right, with the sight of a giant flying fiend, swooping up from the level of seating below us, to be in full view after hovering above our seating levels' balcony edging.

Blinking, I felt a bit put of from fighting it, "This…is one big birdy…" being sent back with a flap of its wings, to cause its sonic type of attack.

It had affected all of us, mainly around our heads, creating a buzz in our ears for a second, "Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall, right guys?" Wakka called out, throwing his blitzball up with a dark affect surrounding it, to which luckily caused it to seem blinded.

Grinning with cockiness, Tidus had then charged forward to swipe the fiend at its side, causing a loud shrill shriek to come forth from its jaws. This had then been doubled in affect, as Auron too, charged toward the great beast and swung with his massive blade at its head, a power strike erupting from it, creating a deafening effect as a response from the Garuda.

Grimacing at the sight, I was looking at a fiend that now had a side of its head chopped clean off, the blood dripping to the floor, 'I'm starting to feel glad they didn't put small details like this into the game…'

Wishing for this sight to be gone, I remembered that I had an overdrive saved up and what better time for it than this; I could even try the newest one…if I am able to use it yet, unlike the air one, 'Is there any purpose for it…oh, wait the fayth said it would come in handy later.'

Shifting my feet, I got into what felt like my new overdrive stance; stretching one claw out, the other just not as far as the right hand claw. They soon begun to glow a fiery red, to be explained by the energy sensation coming forth again to make my claws extend and thicken, with bright red/orange flames.

Charging forward, I had stabbed the claws into the beast. A strange effect then happened, with fiery lines reaching out from the claws across its body; retracting them from it, they remained scared on it, yet my power had not finished.

Unlike the past overdrive, I was feeling a strong emotion; it was of anger and was soon creating a big fire like ball from the claws, to soon shoot it straight to where they had been inserted, making flames come out of the scars.

It was now done, leaving the fiend to look char grilled. A 'ha!' noise was then heard from the side of me, seeing that it had been Tidus, grinning, "Seems this time you weren't the one to beat it…you just cooked it a little." finishing off with laughing more.

Rolling my eyes, I soon responded to this, "Well at least I did more damage than you…your sword didn't even leave a mark, unlike now that's its burnt a bit." Arguing back with him, to then get in a glaring match.

"Keep your concentration," Auron spoke out of the silence, breaking our glaring at each other, "the battle is not over…and I have the feeling there are more to come." He commanded, stepping forth to swing the blade once more upon it, causing the Garuda's neck to finally give way, and break off.

Fortunately, it had turned to pyrflies before any blood or gory parts could be seen. Yet to the us three's dismay, Auron had been indeed correct, as yet another Garuda flew into action to revenge its fallen partner, but it did not come alone, with a similar drake to the one Auron had just vanquished and a dingo type wolf fiend.

"Hey, gimme a break!" Dropping his shoulders and sword slightly, Tidus sighed as we begun to fight this next lot, not sure whether we stood a chance without the others.

While from the Maesters viewing box…

Gazing out at what was happening; Sarah had soon felt a bit panicky and was looking in her own bag for her dress sphere, getting questionable looks from Mika. As for Seymour, he had been at the edge of the room, sending out black magic spells to where ever he could, getting thanking looks from the people he had saved.

Once she had grabbed the dress sphere, her sequence of clothe changing had begun, to which had been like the berserker dress changes, to which she made her own version with fists punching out and a kick to one side and then a kick to the other, in which made her lose balance and she begun to act like a cat cleaning their own paw.

Standing back up, she looked at herself, 'Well this isn't too bad…not pervy like some of the berserker outfits…yet still nice looking.' Practising a few more punches out at the air before, hearing a cry of help.

With eyes widening, she soon ran and jumped over the edge of the viewing box. She had not quite wanted to do this, as it had just been a feeling that she felt she had to follow and was now panicking as to how she was going to land safely.

But to her surprise, she had landed on all fours as if she were part cat, only landing with a small thud as if she jumped and landed on the spot, 'Cool, I'm part cat…' to soon be dragged back to the situation as another cry called fourth.

Sprinting over to the person, she got into what had felt to be her battle stance. She was now stood in front of a group of Dingos, all looking at her with hungry stares.

Blinking, she was again not sure as to how to deal with this problem, to let her instincts come over here and take control again. She was now running to them and had jumped up to kick the one on the left's face down to the ground, followed by a flip to the opposite side to kick the other in a similar fashion.

All that had been left was the centre, chief dingo. Growling at her, she had swiftly swung a kick round to smash yet another dingo's face, returning to its original form of pyreflies, just as the rest of them.

"Yeah! Berserkers are just the best!" she cheered, punching her fists into the air, excited that she was now starting to be able to control her power and her battle moves.

But the screams had become louder, as more people were under attack by the rogue fiends. This had caused her to become worried, yet remember something. Looking back up to where she had leaped from, the blue haired maester had now been focusing on one key skill.

As she stared up, she could spot the magical aura building around him, to which he had then done the Yevon prayer, to release this energy; the summoning of Anima was now underway.

Gazing upward to the sky and quickly back to the ground, she had followed where the anchor had fallen down to; a huge dark vortex like thing was now occupying the base of the stadium.

Her breath quickened as she saw the powerful creature be brought up from its depths, to roar out at the fiends, causing a wave of horror to go through the fiends before continuing on their rampage.

Charging its energy around its only shown left eye, dark swirls of magic were sent down at each and every one of the fiends that were now left, saving those who had not gotten to safety.

Her eyes had been fixed on the surroundings of the stadium; pyreflies glistening in the light of day, swirling like mini rainbows, to soon fly up and disappear completely from view, leaving her to look upon Seymour and his aeon, Anima.

'He…he was just like a …hero just then,' she begun to think to herself, her mouth stuck open in complete amazement, 'but…at the cost of causing pain to his mothers fayth with that attack…' staring directly at him, her sight was caught by his own.

Her eyes widened at this and hastily turned her head away, 'Even if this was a setup...it was still amazing to see that…' steadily turning her eyes back to see him looking with a faint smile on his face at the stadiums people.

'Show off…' I thought, being not impressed at all by the fact that this had all been a setup…and he was only using this to gain false trust with Spiras' people.

I could now not wait to battle him at Macalania temple…although, deep down, I know that Sarah was going to do her best to not fight him at all…I was not looking to that part of the battle; how Sarah would react to us fighting the one she felt she cared for.

* * *

AN: Its…done…I can not believe how long it has taken me to get back into my updating mood and then how long it took me to finish this chapter. I had not expected it to be this long, as I had hoped to finish this before I had gone to Barcelona for a week. But at least its here. Again I am sorry for not updating in like a year or so…just another lot of craziness has happened over the period of year 11…especially exams.

Well, this has been my longest chapter up to date now, Hope you have enjoyed it!


	10. Late Leaving & Contests to Fight Boredom

Authors note: I have tried to update sooner, but again it was updated a lot later then I had hoped as I have been busy helping with house stuff (room and kitchen redecorated), college work and the social life/life issues kind of stuff. Hopefully I may update sooner for the next chapter, luckily for this and the next one (if I don't have to shorten it again) that I had already typed up parts of it in advance.

So hopefully with the partially already started chapters, this story can be updated sooner (if I get my College stuff/University application stuff sorted out quickly and no more things to distract me).

Enjoy your read!

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Final Fantasy or its real owners, Squaresoft/Enix. How many times do I have to repeat this to make sure I don't get sued…? Lots unfortunately…I want to be safe. I own only OC characters; Taelea and Salanica, also my phrase 'what the fren?!'

* * *

**Chapter 10: Late Leavings and Contests to Fight Boredom**

White mages were busy running to areas of the devastated stadium of Luca; the recent release of fiends had actually taken quite the toll on the large town, with citizens and tourists alike had been injured, there had also been a few killed from the fiends attacks, people paying respects to them before they were sent.

But it had seemed the people of Spira were not too distraught from this, glad it was nothing like the slaughter of what Sin would have done, like previous occasions; most knowingly the recent Kilika strike a night or so before.

Soon enough, people had been quickly healed, even revived by some of the more professional healers or summoners that lurked the area, returning to back to what they had planned for after the tournament.

Sighing, I had been left to walk alone, except for the company of Wakka, for Tidus and Auron had left after the battles in the stadium, Tidus not knowing he would be told something that would shock and anger him, making him think and decide what to do next after this arriving in Luca.

Even with not being left fully alone, Wakka had soon gone his own way, to find his team mates and celebrate in their grand victory of finally winning the tournament.

'What I would give to have some company…' frowning, I shook my head at this thought, 'why am I thinking like that. I've never wanted company before like this, so why now?' Sighing once more to stop my thoughts, walking onward to where we had all agreed to meet.

Five minutes had passed slowly, tormenting me by acting as if it were half an hour or longer. Standing up from where I had stood, I span round to kick the empty air in boredom, to accidentally swing round and kick into the stone seating.

Sudden pain reached my foot and rose up my nerves to knock at my brains door to tell it that I should react to this pain; this ended up with me jumping about holding my foot in pain, with doing my best not to swear out loud from this pain.

It had literally been a second later for me to hear a familiar laugh to reach my ears, to quickly be followed by an also familiar voice, "Just what are you doing, all the fiends have gone haven't they?"

Turning round to see who this person was, with a good guess, I had been able to soon see that it was Sarah, yet my thoughts had yet again thought of her being Salanica rather than the Sarah I knew for a couple of years.

"I was just…oh it doesn't matter," I said, sitting back down to my seat and looking up to the sky, soon regretting this as I had still not gotten used to the nicer weather here in Spira than on Earth, in miserable Britain, "ouch…well, anyway," I soon began to grin slightly, "so…how did your meal go with _the maester_?"

She had then blinked for a second then realised what I had said and meant, "Oh shut up…it wasn't like that," she then looked more directly at me, "although I had another one of those visions…of our pasts." Now looking more seriously and less peeved off at me.

Staring, my eyes grew wide with interest, giving her the signal to carry on talking about it. Taking a breath in, she smiled and begun, "It was kinda funny, cause I ended up chasing you," I frowned, unsure whether I wanted to know of this vision, but did not interrupt, "well, I find out I was actually, Lenne fan," she blinked for a second, still a bit surprised by it, "and I chased you because you weren't bothered by this concert we were going to, making fun of Lenne…so I got angry and you ran off." She finished with a bit of an embarrassed smile and could possibly be seen with a sweat drop on her head.

Nodding my head, I looked up to the sky again, but did the more intelligent thing, by closing my eyes, "Hmm…at least Taelea is like me, cause I really wouldn't be bothered of concerts like that and you know that don't you." Laughing as I stood up to look back at her.

"Yeah that's true…" she spoke, with rolling her eyes, "but still isn't it good to know more about, this past life of ours?" To which I had shrugged my shoulders, "I guess…but something like that doesn't tell much. Only that we still act like our true selves."

Groaning at how I was reacting to her information, she sat down where I had sat, feeling a little moody. I had then remembered something that had slipped to the back of my head, "Oh yeah…just before the fiends attacked, I noticed that Seymour was, how should I put it…was eyeing you up while you were jumping around cheering for the Aurochs." I laughed slightly after, to soon regret this.

With hearing this, she was growing red in the face, "W-what?! Your not meaning in that way are you?" speaking more sternly and narrowing her eyes at me.

Shaking my head I looked up, "Hey I'm joking…well he was looking at you closely, that I know, but I doubt it's for that reason." I then laughed a bit louder, to get a hand hit the back of my head before I could even say 'what the fren'.

Folding her arms she didn't look too pleased, but a faint smile could be seen, "Well whatever it was, it can't be that important or anything…maybe its just cause I'm the great changeling?" she then laughed, blinking as she soon spotted something; or more likely someone…well actually some people, but anyway…

I had been thinking of her version of why it had happened, until a loud accented voice called out through the air of where we had appeared from, "Hey! Guys!" following through with that voice, Wakka had soon come into our sight, with his fellow Aurochs, in possession of a grand shining blue trophy cup.

Right behind the group of tanned men were Yuna, Kimahri and Lulu, with a great big smile on Yuna's face, being glad that the Aurochs won.

But smiles soon faded as Wakka raised his hand and reminded his team that he was now leaving to be a fulltime guardian for Yuna.

"It is good to have you back as a guardian, Sir Wakka." Yuna spoke up, from the steps of the now leaving the Auroch team.

"Hey it's good to be back and there isn't anything else I'd rather do than protect you Yuna, ya?" he replied, grinning and beginning to head up the stairs, followed by Lulu.

Also walking up the stairs, Yuna had caught up the other two being closely watched by Kimahri, as if there were ninjas about to ambush them and he would protect Yuna from them or something.

They had then started to bring up a conversation of how the fiends had appeared and why, with speaking of Maester Mika and Seymour had been safe through this attack. From this Yuna had said, "Maester Seymour's aeon… It was so powerful"

A growl that was luckily only heard by me erupted from Sarah, to which I had to whisper her about it, "Hey, your not being jealous again, are you?" speaking of a certain thing that Sarah had always felt angry about.

Instantly turning towards me, her eyes now burning, "I'm not…!" to which I laughed quietly, "Ok, ok… I believe you. Just remember, Yuna is a summoner who is questing to defeat Sin. Don't forget that she still has a long way and is unsure of herself if she can or can't do this pilgrimage." Trying to explain Yuna's comment to Sarah.

To this answer, she had sighed. We all reached the top of the stairs, to which the conversation had changed to how Tidus had actually found someone he knew here in Luca, giving opinions on whether he was or not going to stay with them.

The two of us had started to die of boredom; it was easy to tell that Sarah had become bored as she blatantly groaned "Boredddd…" like a zombie and begun poking me to try to fill in her boredom gap with a little fun. Although who could say I was any better at the time, as I just plainly groaned and yawned about as if I was hardly living, 'Never mind actually being unsent…this wait is killing me mentally' slumping to the floor with my energy leaving me.

A turn for the better had come, when a call was heard, "Hey!! Wait up for us!" travelling from the stairs down to the town circle…square…whatever the Lucans called it.

Everyone had turned round to see Tidus rushing up at first to then regret rushing so madly as he tripped up clumsily on one of the more worn out steps, to be compensated by being followed by the calmly walking Auron, who had seen sense to not run up such old steps that were used so frequently.

The expressions of the group had differed; with Yuna's blink of surprise and worry to Tidus' fall, soon changing to match Wakka's expression of complete astonishment, "Whoa." had suddenly jumped out from Wakka's mouth and "Sir Auron!" being gasped by Yuna.

A thing had started to poke me harder in my dieing arm, so of course I had sat up to investigate what…or more likely who it was. The culprit was soon found to be Sarah, still prodding a finger still into my arm but this time incredibly harder, with grinning evilly at me, "Hey, don't tell me you were that sleepy to not notice him."

Making a dumb sounding "Huh…?" I had slowly turned my head, thinking I could hear a creaking coming from my neck. Looking out to where she was now pointing, my eyes seemed to wake up from the sight.

Keeping at his pace…or maybe even going at a slower pace, the red warrior had reached the group properly, "Yuna." looking seriously down at the currently shaken from amazement summoner of the group.

Shaking her head, she then quickly replied, "Sir?" speaking shortly, being a polite and obeying summoner and most likely not sure of what to say in this situation.

Keeping his same expression, he spoke up again to let his words be heard over his huge collar, "I wish to become your guardian. Do you accept?" still staring down at her for an answer.

The second quietest person of the group 'when not in a mood…' had risen her eyebrow now at the request, "You are serious?" Lulu seeming to cover major surprise of this legendary guardian's appearance…while trying not to rush over and order for an autograph from him.

Turning away slightly to look over towards the view of Lucas' buildings and streets, "You refuse?" with his own eyebrow being raised slightly, as if sounding to try to persuade her to reconsider even though she had not said no.

Shaking her head and hands quickly, "No, no! We accept! Right everyone?" Looking round with a weary eye and slight twitch in the corner of her mouth; this to be a convincement to not argue with her on the decision.

Before I realised it I had suddenly shouted out, "Of course! No refusing a legendary guardian!" freezing to look down at my side to see the mischievous grin on Sarah's face appear again but with a quick knock on the head she had stopped, with being too busy trying to rub her head better and pout at people for sympathy to try to continue thinking anything to annoy me with.

With twitching his own mouth in slight fright at Yuna's face and sweat dropping, Wakka had stuttered his answer, "Um, o-of course! No problem at all!" shuffling over to behind Lulu who still raised her eyebrow almost to the top of her forehead, "But…why?" becoming nosey as to wanting to know more of the legendary guardian's intentions, 'I wonder if she also has a diary to write up on these happenings…?' laughing a little under my breath at the thought.

As Auron was starting to explain of it being a promise to Braska, the two of us; me and Sarah, were having a small fight from when I had hit her on the head for 'unnecessary reasons' as she said, while I argued back that I had all the reason to with what she had been thinking at the time.

It was only when she threatened me with a hug that we noticed Yuna's final decision, "Thank you Sir Auron! You are welcome to join us!" with which Sarah gave me one last quite painful poke in the arm, giving a quick glare at her before listening to them.

Well more like watching as Auron was about to make his second request, "And, he comes too." With a firm grip, he had pulled the messing about Tidus into the matter of the situation quite literally, as he was almost flung right into Yuna, giving me a funny image in my head if he did actually get fully pushed into Yuna.

Unable to hold our laughter, we laughed at his reaction to his predicament of suddenly coming into the discussion, giving nervous hellos and of course his back of head scratch.

The second promise of Auron's was then said, to start another mini conversation, with Yuna at the start, "Is he…Sir Jecht I mean, really alive?" with a look that actually would be seen as hopeful, Tidus in the background having an opposite expression, even if he had just been told the truth…at least part of the truth.

With casually walking past Yuna then stop to stand, Auron looked back to Yuna to answer, "Can't say. I haven't seen him in ten years" and hearing this answer had made Yuna sigh in disappointment, "I...see."

As if he may have felt slight guilt, he had a reply to give her hope, "You'll meet him eventually." Colour bursting onto Yuna's face with a smile, "Yes, I will be looking forward to it!"

But an opposite expression could be seen on Tidus' face, with also worry now starting to build at the thought of Yuna to find out that his father is actually Sin, the one who she had trained to fight.

After the little conversation, the legendary guardian had walked to this side toward Lulu, who had been plotting on how to get Sir Auron's autograph without being refused it, for him to then speak, "What's our itinery?"

An uncomfortable silence now washed over from the question, the only cure being for him to speak again after a short sigh, "Where are we going?" making everyone around him smile and nod heads with understanding.

It was wrong of me to think that I would not suffer anymore pokes from Sarah as she had just made me suffer another as I was smiling nervously as if with a sweat drop upon my head, to then look down to her.

"So, even you didn't know or remember one of his lines, huh?" laughing a bit afterwards, but I took no notice as I looked back to pull a face as Tidus and Yuna were making conversation by the railing, dreading the maniacal laughter they would call out to Luca with.

Turning to face the other way as it would have been worse to face them when they would laugh, another sight caught my eye as the warrior in red was reluctantly handing back a piece of scribbled on paper to Lulu, with a few looks off of Wakka, 'Hey is he looking a bit jealous..?' laughing to myself to earn another poke.

"Hey, just what are you laughing about now…?" the ever so nosey Sarah had asked, for me to look down at her with my face showing a not amused look.

"It doesn't matter so...would you kindly stop poking me all the time!" crying out my frustration of all the boredom I had accumulated from earlier.

Stepping away with her back toward me she went over to stand just behind Tidus, but not without grumbling, "Fine, I was just asking and you overreact over people poking you…"

It was confusing to see Sarah go over there. There had seemed no reason for her to join their conversation…'Wait a second…oh no! She's…she's not going to, to…?!'

There was no luck of the good kind today as the event happened; first Tidus had breathed in to then start to laugh out in a fake like tone, to be followed by Yuna with a little pause for them to laugh at the same time. But worst of all and what I worried of was the new addition of a third laugh…Sarah's.

Her laugh isn't bad but…with the combination of all 3 of them it had been too much, forcing me to slowly walk backwards holding onto my ears as both my eyes twitched madly at the insane sounding laughter.

All were staring even those who were strangers on the lower levels of the stairway looked up, but then again who wouldn't if you heard 3 sets of laughter in synchronisation...that sounded mostly fake. Even Kimahri was not looking too pleased at the behaviour…that or the fact of Yuna hanging around Tidus again.

Now in a more safe area they had decided to stop laughing, leaning down at the railings with laughing a bit at themselves for doing such a thing, Sarah just smiling a bit then turning back to grin at my expression.

Rolling my eyes, we had only noticed the other 2 able to talk just now, hearing a certain comment from Yuna, "Um…Thank you. I would like my journey to be…full of laughter." With a smile towards Tidus.

He had obviously smiled back to nod, "Okay. Sure."

Walking over, Sarah was still grinning, "Oh I'm sure we'll have quite a lot of laughs….right leeee-abi…?" blinking at almost calling me lea but nudged me all the same with a smile on her face.

Sighing, I couldn't help but smile a bit back, "Yeah…I just hope most of it won't be for annoying the hell out of me, got that?" laughing a bit.

"Ooh but it's fun to annoy you!" sighing with a slight pout and looking back to the in making couple, Tidus now turning round at them all and the expressions they all gave the both of them, "What're you all looking at?

Not surprisingly, Wakka was the one to answer to this, "We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy! Especially the great changeling."

The end of the comment had made her pout even more, looking directly toward Wakka for this, "I was only having some fun…"

With a nod, the blonde blitzballer was agreeing, "Yeah lighten up Wakka, Yuna did just say she wants us all to laugh." Walking over to pat Wakka's shoulder.

I was still not all that convinced by it, "Well I'm not so sure I'll be laughing too much if it's me to be the one to suffer." quickly glancing to my side to look at Sarah, who laughed quietly and nervously.

Sighing at the whole situation, Yuna stepped forth, "Well, let us leave to head down the Mi'ihen Highroad and on to Djose." calling to the whole group, as she left walking up the stairs leading towards the Highroad. Kimahri, lulu and Wakka closely followed her up the stairs.

We soon began to follow up the stairs as well, until footsteps could be heard behind us and Sarah was pulled backwards by someone, "Hey, where do you think your going?" Sarah could instantly recognise that voice anywhere; it was Graav.

"Is it really any of your business?!" she had replied back, trying to shake out of his grip, but to no avail.

A smirk was now clearly showing on his face, "Well, why don't you stay here with me. We have some kissing to finish." his hand slowly gripping tighter on her arm whilst pulling her closer to him.

Her eyes grew wide in both shock and anger at this, "What?" She would have said more, if he had not pulled her closer to him suddenly, trying to kiss her cheek. But before she could let anything like this could happen, a quick turn round and her hand slapped him full force onto the centre of his face.

The others had finally heard what was going on, rushing back down the stairs to see what was exactly happening, "Hey, hey, hey! What's going on, ya?" Wakka yelled as he and the others reached the bottom of the stairs.

Yuna raised her hand to cover her mouth, "Oh my!"

Tidus looked confused for a moment but soon looked cross with what Graav had tried to do.

Lulu gave a cold look at the Luca blitzer, "Serves him right." She mumbled.

Whilst Auron glared at the troublesome Luca Loser, aggravated that they had to hold the pilgrimage up again.

I stared in awe at the way Sarah reacted, 'Go Sarah!' cheering on with a grin upon my face.

Graav stumbled back, about to fall when another one of the Luca Losers had appeared to just about catch him; Bickson.

"What's going on? Why has one of my team mates been injured outside of a blitzball match?" he questioned looking from us to Sarah, "You!" he shouted, pointing a finger at Sarah.

She simply glared back at Bickson, "Well, maybe you should try keeping track of your team mates more closely and making sure they don't try to force people to kiss them!" she shouted back, enraging Bickson by insulting his leading skills.

"What! Isn't one of the great Luca Goers good enough to get but a simple kiss?" Bickson bellowed out at her taking a step forward.

But she was not going to keep listening to their big egos, quickly replying back "Who would want to even be with one of you Luca Losers, never mind kissing that pervert, Graav!" her face now going red in anger.

I now ran down to stand next to Sarah, "Yeah Sarah! You tell them big headed Luca Losers that they can just frell off!" backing her up.

An infuriated expression now covered Bickson's face, "I have had enough of you two and you're dissing of our team name and members! Come on Graav, let's show what we do to bitches like them!" he exclaimed, whilst cracking his knuckles, a grin clearly on his face.

Graav sighed, "Okay captain," to then look back at Sarah with a slightly apologetic expression, "I'm sorry it has to be this way. We could have been a great couple, but now it came to this." He then stood in a fighting pose, with his fists out at the ready.

She had looked at me and I nodded, grinning, "You first." to be responded with a quick and firm nod back from her, "Thank you." before she charged straight into Graav, her fist punching him upwards by the chin.

The Luca Captain looked horrified at how powerful her attack was, seeing Graav fall flat on his back with a groan, "Your gonna pay for tha…" but was cut off when I had kicked him in the place that no man should really be kicked in if they wished to have children.

"You should be lucky I didn't use the shoes of doom on you…this time" smirking down at him as I said this, 'That…felt so good!' laughing to myself in my head at finally getting a chance to do such a thing.

A burst of giggles had then sounded from the side of me as Sarah was now laughing at the two of them, both now lying on the floor in pain, "Yeah so never call us bitches again, jerks." heading over to me with her hand held up flat.

Meeting my own hand with hers to high five then walk back to the group, most staring in shock, some unsure whether to applaud our actions or lecture us to behave more sensibly with out status and one of course was also laughing madly, holding onto the side of the stairway; this obviously being Tidus.

Shaken from the disturbance, our summoner had made a cough to try to settle the group down after this and pointed her staff up to the stairs that lead to the Mi'ihen highroad, 'Now we leave for Djose temple!" a slight irritation in her tone of voice could have been picked up as she speedily walked up the stairs without making the same tripping up mistake as Tidus had done earlier.

A few relieved sighs could be heard but also a slight grumble from the blitzballer who had enjoyed seeing the Luca blitzball players get what they had deserved but soon cheered up a bit with walking to catch up with Yuna, trying to talk to her without getting glared at by Kimahri.

So the long walk had only just started, the group feeling able to walk the whole way as they easily got past the first groups of fiends; praise being given to Auron by Wakka with showing his advantages in battle against the heavy defence fiends of the Highroad.

Moments before setting off I had hoped Sarah would behave herself until we head gotten a quarter of the way down the Highroad, but I should have learnt by now that she would always find a way of annoying me early, as she spotted her chance to tease me while I was watching Auron's show off in battle to the group.

"Look I just haven't got much to do when forced to not battle, I didn't ask for him to show off how much of a legendary guardian he is?" my tone giving off a bit of a warning tone to her, speaking before she said anything.

She did not pick this up and just smiled a bit evilly at me, "Aww, are you sure you weren't just staring at his muscles on his arm?" laughing afterwards, to make me blush more.

Heading off on my power walk to get away from her, she suddenly asked for a death threat when I had noticed her heading over to Auron. Taking action, I leapt for her to grab her in a headlock and started to give her a noogy, only letting go when she promised she wouldn't say anything.

"Ow…" she grumbled, rubbing her head and keeping a bit of distance from me now.

A few of the others hearing and noticing this, with Yuna looking a little shocked at our small silly argument, Tidus just plainly laughing and Auron raising an eyebrow at the sudden random commotion which came out of nowhere.

As things finally calmed down between us, we had finally gotten to the point of the journey that we would soon be drained of our energy to trek along this Highroad moderately happy, as Tidus and Yuna had reached the scholar of ultimate boredom and champion of long speeches… It was no other than Maechen.

Tidus had immediately got caught in his trap of teaching when he had walked over to see what Maechen had been staring up at. Soon, Yuna was also caught up in his explanations of the broken ruins of buildings from the time of Zanarkand still being around.

Not wishing to feel more tired out than I already started to feel on the journey along the Mi'ihen highroad, my location had been at the other side of the road, glancing back over to them to see when the elderly teacher would have finished his speeches.

On the third glance, Sarah was now seen to be walking over with slightly dulled eyes, before dropping to the ground beside me, "I never knew that guy would talk as much as this, I'm sure he wasn't this enthusiastic in the game?" she slightly complained.

From the look she gave me, I sighed before answering, "Yeah, it's been a bit like this so far. I guess it's just a more realistic version to the game we've played, though…maybe that will be a good thing if things change, even not so repetitive." smiling back down at Sarah.

For a moment she frowned, but eventually nodded in reason, "I guess…huh?" quickly standing up when noticing Tidus and Yuna move out of the way, looking toward the two of us.

But it was not this that confused us the most; Maechen had suddenly begun to rush over with his squat, old legs seeming to just lift over the ground to cause a shuffling effect. It was not a very good idea on a dusty roadway.

Coughing, my eyesight soon grew back after the dust settled to be staring at the scholars face which I now noticed how big his hat was compared to his face, "um…hello?" blinking in confusion.

As if he were an abandoned puppy that had found a home, his eyes grew bright and gleaming, staring at the two of us with them, "Sorry but I had to come over. Lady Yuna had spoke to me telling that she was travelling with the Master Guardian and the Great Changeling, directing me towards the two of you." Taking a wheezy breath in between his sentences, "I wish to confirm this myself, though I do not doubt in a summoner's word."

"Uhh…?" was all that Sarah could say, pulling an unsure face. It would seem that she still did not fully realise how her status as the Great Changeling would affect people.

Stepping forth, it seemed like I would have to be the one to answer, "Yes. I'm Taelea and this is Salanica." Mumbling under my breath our real names, "We're not all that special." My own nervousness now showing; I still didn't feel too comfortable with all this attention from people; it was strange compared to living as just Abigail.

Taking in a breath, he seemed to gasp, quickly bowing before our presence and looked ready to shake our hands madly…to which he did, "I am honoured to meet the two of you! If it is not too much trouble," his hands seeming to reach back into his green heavy looking robes, before producing a notepad and quill pen, "May I ask you a few questions?"

But if it were not for what we knew of this character and the over interested smile on his face, we would have gladly answered them, but knew that his questions would last until the next morning or so.

Backing us up, the others arrived and Auron seemed the most peeved off at the upholding of the journey, making a simple suggestion, "3 questions, that is all."

This was now clear to Maechen, as his eyebrows furrowed toward the centre of his face, carefully calculating the best 3 questions for the two of us, "Very well. I would like to know if the people of Zanarkand had any particular celebrities, whether important like Yunalesca or those just for entertainment?" his tone giving off the faintest feeling that he may already know what our answer may be.

Though technically it was just Sarah to answer, with a burst of energy, leaping up and slightly forward. Her eyes were glistening as something had just sparked in her memory, "Oh, Lenne! There was Lenne!"

"Uhh…?" my left eyebrow was slowly rising at the sight of her enthusiastic answer to his first question, "Sarah, what's with you…? You've never liked Lenne so much-" before my own spark flashed in my head, remembering what she had said about a flashback she had had while in the company of Seymour before the blitzball matches begun.

But the scholar was only affected with having a delighted smile on his face, "Ah yes, I have some information on the great songstress Lenne…obtained from one or two spheres that surprisingly lasted over the thousand years." The added part sounded more like some sort of an excuse.

"Really? Well she truly was great, I loved her songs and…and…um," suddenly stopping in thought to then blink as if something unlocked in her mind, "And her first concert was just…stunning!" Sarah exclaimed, jumping about a bit as she was slowly becoming hyper.

The Old man in green nodded with a smile, before scribbling something on his notepad, "Yes, yes that sounds just about right compared to the spheres information of course," his head slowly turning toward me, "Now, what about the schooling and education at the time? Was there anything particular about them that might be different due to the times of being near to the machina war?" the second question sounding like it was asking for a specific answer (cannot remember the name of the term).

From hearing this, we were both frowning by what he meant, trying to figure out what would have happened…The it hit me while I had a slight vague idea what it may have been, as a short flashback of a couple of images showed, shaking my head afterwards to look back at Maechen.

"Some of the schools in Zanarkand also trained students in different areas of fighting…it had increased when more rumours and even an announcement of the chance that war may begin in a short few years…" my voice seeming to drift off a bit as I spoke the words, feeling something but not remembering. All I could do was guess from the subject.

With a slow few nods of his head, his hand reached up to stroke the small, white beard he had upon his chin, "That sounds quite possible…though just how did they teach the fighting and how do you mean by different areas of it?" raising a curious eyebrow.

"Um…I'm also remembering a bit…it was like, some days had normal education, where as others were fighting education." Sarah chipped in, also not sounding fully certain on these new facts even to us.

More nods came from him, waiting for more detail if it were to appear, to which it had, "Uhh…the fighting education had lessons like magic, weapon handling, technique learning and a few others," before shaking my head as it became the end of my knowledge to this part of Taelea's past, "that's all I can say about it for now."

Sarah did not look like she had anything either, with a shrug of her shoulders. But Maechen was not displeased with what he had gained up to now, "It is perfectly ok lady Taelea, lady Salanica. It certainly has reminded me…of things learnt from old documents, you see." smiling to convince us.

Looking up at the sky, he begun to stroke his beard again, readying for something, "Also, I would like to know if-" yet as soon as his words travelled into the air, the coat of the ex-warrior monk had blocked our views.

Leaning our heads round his figure, we saw him staring down at the short elderly scholar, "It was agreed that you would only ask three questions. You must know the importance of keeping the summoner on their pilgrimage, so we cannot be held up any longer," taking a one step turn to look in the direction of where we were headed and begun to walk off.

Before even one word left my mouth he had grabbed my arm, as I in turn grabbed Sarah's to make sure she wasn't left out or behind, "Whoa! Um, I guess we're saved." Sweat dropping at being dragged away, only being let go after about being 10 metres away from Maechen.

"I'm not sure whether to thank you or be annoyed at how you pulled me along as well." Sarah moaned on, as she was now able to slow down to a walking pace that she felt comfortable with.

The guardian in red simply just looked round to see the others regroup with us after the escape, making an 'hmph' sound before speaking, "Try not to get caught up by people like that. We cannot have Yuna stood about in an area that has many fiends around," before chuckling slightly, "the both of you need to keep safe also, there is always the chance that even might fiends can get overpowered by groups of weaker fiends."

Frowning, we looked at each other then back up at Auron, but he had already power walked off in search for any future fiend encounters, leaving us there feeling just slightly guilty but not all that much. We had phoenix downs anyway so it wasn't all that worrying.

Now away from the scholar, the both of us were feeling more relaxed even though the fiends were attacking us at times, Sarah being a bit lazy as to run off to collect items and gill from the treasure chests strewn at the sides of the highroad.

At a calm point we looked back at the others to see that they felt just as relieved and relaxed as we did, particularly Tidus' grin returning and Auron now looking less grumpy from the uphold, not attacking any unsuspecting fiend randomly anymore.

I had begun to chat about random things to Sarah; like if we would see farm areas that keep stock of animals for food, as animals have been mentioned in a couple battle phrases in FFX-2 e.g. duck soup. Yet we were soon joined by the blond newbie guardian.

"Hey, guys, got any ideas as to how this walk can be livened up…the others don't seem too big on the game of 'eye spy'" rolling his eyes at the others, with a slight pout before returning to look at us in hope, "Well?"

At the time of the beginning of this conversation, the others had met up with the summoner Belgamine, giving Yuna a challenge to make her aeons stronger. Giving reason as to why they wouldn't want to play eye spy at such an important time for Yuna to concentrate on her control of her aeons and the others to observe.

Stuck for what to say, only a small unclear sound escaped my lips before Sarah seemed to rush in front of me, blocking the sight of my head from his eyes 'eh? Since when was she this tall?' staring at the back of her head, "Well we won't play that game but…how about this, we make up our own game. Maybe some sort of own entertainment…that we could compete with each other in!" it was easy to tell that she was slowly becoming hyper, for no reason at the moment.

Raising my eyebrow, I came back into view, "You mean like…some sort of competition for who can be the most funniest or…annoying?" grinning slightly as I half spoke this sarcastically.

However Tidus took this into full consideration and enjoyed the sound of it very much, "That sounds like a great idea! Who can be the most annoying to others or make the most people laugh. By any means necessary, right?" an unknown evil grin appearing on his face, making me shudder slightly.

Sarah on the other hand enjoyed the sound of it too, though seemed a bit hesitate at it being no holds barred, "Maybe not like that, we should have a few rules or anyone could be the winner…maybe no hurting others, huge messes, no more than 2 strangers involved and…no real bullying of course."

Knowing all too well what Sarah was like and the knowledge that I did know about Tidus lead me to the conclusion that there would be no getting out of this. Though it didn't sound all too bad, "Ok then, it's settled. Those are our rules so…let the competition begin!" pulling on a grin.

With a cheer from the other two, our talking's were finally overheard by the rest of the group, a suspicious look on Wakka's face, "Heyyy, what's this commotion about ya?" as he walked over, mainly standing behind Tidus. Most likely thinking that he would be the master mind of whatever bad thing was going on and doubts that the Master Guardian or Great changeling would do anything.

Turning to face him as we were setting off to walk again, Tidus was lifting an eyebrow back up at him, "What?! Wakka we're just trying to figure a way to liven up this journey…don't tell me you actually enjoy long, boring walks?" sniggering afterwards to look at the two of us.

A slight groan heard from Wakka as he shook his head at Tidus, "Well no. But you better not be thinking of doing anything against Yevon's teachings." A firm tone in his voice when he mentioned Yevon.

With a slight skip, Sarah was beside Wakka now, poking his arm, "Relax, it won't be anything like that Wakka. Besides, it was more mine and Abi's idea." Grinning back at me, causing me to sigh while Wakka looked a bit confused at hearing this.

But was stopped as Yuna rushed up, walking by Tidus but closely followed by her bodyguard like guardian, Kimahri, ready to give her opinion, "Wakka, it sounds like a good idea whatever it might be. If it makes us all smile then I am all for it." Her beam mainly headed toward Tidus, reminding him of the conversation they had before stepping foot onto Mi'ihen Highroad.

More reassurance came as Lulu now walked up beside Wakka, "It sounded like they would not involve others or cause danger. You should have a little more faith in them. You never know, you may be the one laughing the most." Continuing to walk on a bit further ahead now, a slight smile on her face.

He sighed in defeat and just grinned to quickly rush over and give Tidus a quick noogy, "Ok, you heard us all. Make sure it's fun and safe!" chuckling when he lets go as he sees the half pout Tidus had on his face, "Hey, they said it was their idea not mine…" looking toward the two of us.

I laughed a bit back while Sarah just giggled at how Tidus was the one being warned by Wakka. While this was happening, Auron was already taking quite the lead down the highroad, speaking to us all from where he was, "Just do not let this distract Yuna from the pilgrimage, or even lead us to troublesome danger."

Simply rolling my eyes, I decided to walk faster to try to catch up to him and go past the others, before Sarah could say or even poke me about a certain subject I knew she still had to talk to me about.

Even before thinking of anything to speak to Auron about, dust was suddenly in the air…as well as a few large yellowish golden feathers. In our paths way, three chocobos were there, looking down happily at us with riders upon them, all wearing armour, yet only two of them looking confident.

Looking up, I was smiling at the chocobos. I knew who the riders would be so I did not feel I had to worry about anything, but as I was looking along the row of them, my eyes strayed up to meet those of the male of the group; Clasko.

When my eyes saw him, he had seen me and within a second, his eyes had widened as if in surprise, enough to almost overbalance him off of the chocobo. I could not help but laugh at this, but still wondered why I would startle him like that.

The others were now arriving, and the chocobo rider that stood out front of the row instantly looked to see Auron then Yuna, eyes brightening a bit, "Lady Summoner I presume?"

With a bow, Yuna answer, "Yes, I am Yuna." beginning the introduction.

The chocobo rider responded with her own short bow, "I am Lucil, captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights." sounding as formal and respectful as she can, for the other female rider to also introduce herself, "And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Mi'ihen Highroad."

Before Lucil could continue what she was about to say, Sarah just had to squeal out at this point when stroking Elma's chocobo, as it had made what she had thought to have been the cutest animal noise ever.

Hearing and seeing this, Yuna blushed to then look toward the two of us before looking back at Lucil, "I'm so sorry. I almost forgot to introduce Taelea and Salanica…or Abi and Sarah as they seem to call themselves currently." Looking back at us again, as if waiting for us to do what we should do in such a situation.

I simply blinked at her to then realise, "Oh!" turning to face the chocobo knights, "Sorry, as said, I'm Abigail or nowadays here Taelea." a sweat drop growing on my head.

Straight after, Sarah stepped forward to speak, "And I'm Sarah or Salanica…I need to get used to what I've been told about being the Great Changeling and how she, uh, I mean I fight." sounding and looking very confused at the deeper thought of the situation.

The captain of the Chocobo Knights was now staring in unbelief then smiling quite pleasantly, "Ah it is good to know that the small rumours of the at last appearance of the Master Guardian and Great Changeling did not create the false hopes in some of my troops."

But with a glance up away from Lucil, Clasko was now looking even more stunned and wide eyed towards me for still unknown reasons. Just as I was going to look away, I could have sworn his cheeks were growing a shade of pink.

Clearing her throat and sitting up straighter on her chocobo, Lucil continued, "Well, I came to warn you of a large fiend that has been reported around the area that has a taste for chocobos. From what I see, hopefully it should not be too much trouble with such a guardian group as yours, though I still wish for you to take care, Summoner Yuna, lady Taelea and lady Salanica, if you were to rent chocobos with such a fiend on the prowl."

With yet another short bow, Yuna looked up smiling, "Thank you. We will be careful then." Her eyes looking quickly toward the two of us, making sure that we also bowed or do something in the same range of thanks toward the chocobo knights.

"Very well then. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell." Giving some sort of quick salute with her arm, Lucil now begun to lead the way, slowly being followed by Elma, "Our prayers are with you all." Giving the same salute and rushing off.

But the last paused, still staring at me which made me uncomfortable, but was broken off as Lucil called back to him, "Clasko! Hurry or someone may very well be in danger if we are not on duty."

Stuttering and looking from one to the other, he hastily replied, "C-Coming!" turning back to me one last time to nod, "I-I hope we meet again…!" suddenly making the chocobo move to rush after the other knights.

'Strange…?' was all I thought before I felt a hard sharp nudge in my arm, to look down instantly to see Sarah there, grinning up at me slyly. It had looked like she had just used her elbow as she was now putting her arm down by her side now.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one who has a admirer," yet her expression now looked sour, "you're lucky, you don't have some big ego-ed pervert after you." Now walking on, leaving me behind for a few seconds before I started to walk also.

My face's expression being a frown to then realise what was going on, for my eye to twitch at the oddness, "No…He can't actually, can he?" tilting my head at Sarah.

But before she could answer, Tidus now walked up grinning, "I think it was kind of obvious to all of us. That Chocobo Knight definitely looked like he had something for you." laughing a bit afterwards, moving out of the way before I had the chance to hit him.

Now pulling a face, I looked around to see if it was true that it was obvious. Unfortunately it was.

Yuna was smiling politely toward me but there was another hint in her smile, showing that she thought so too. Then Lulu wouldn't look toward me, Wakka walking by her to give a short grin to me instead.

Luckily Kimahri stayed expressionless and devoted to watching out for any danger toward Yuna or even to me and Sarah. Then I looked to see that Auron didn't seem affected by it either, walking along yet now trying to look over his collar to see his expression, he seemed to be in some sort of thought process at the moment.

Another stroke of luck as I was saved from any further embarrassment, as Tidus realised something, stopping the group as he spoke, "Hey, if there's a large fiend, why don't we get him!" his tone making it sound like the best thing to do ever.

But the idea was soon being picked on, "Why?" Auron had simply questioned Tidus' idea, quickly being responded in an undefeated voice, "It's the right thing to do."

Auron now copied him but in a slightly mocking tone, "It's the right thing to do…" before making his typical hmph noise then laughing at the idea of it.

Now I was pouting toward him, though could not help the feeling of my lips trying to pull in a smile at the sound of the laughter, "Hey, he's just trying to make a suggestion that helps people…?"

He glanced toward me for a short moment of time then back toward Tidus, before staring off into the distance, "It's just…Jecht said that a lot too," a small chuckle breaking up his sentences, "And every time he said it, it had meant trouble for Braska and me."

Already he was going to walk off ahead of the group. A sighing sound heard from the direction of Tidus as I sped up again from the short stop, Sarah quickly doing her best to keep up with me.

It had not been long before there was yet another stop on the Highroad, as Yuna was called over to talk to a woman and her child.

In this time of staying away, seeing Auron grumble about all the stops the group has had to make so far on this road, it was thought of going to be the start of the competition. At least between me and Sarah; Tidus was staying close to Yuna.

To my displeasure, my guess of what she would start with was correct, as she started to poke my arm numerous times, grinning evilly at me, "Ok admit it, this is annoying Abi." now poking harder into my arm, then faster as I shook my head in slight boredom.

I was looking around for anything to help me get my revenge and be my first entry into the competition, just noticing the girl now circling around Yuna happily. All I could see other than that was our group, the woman and child, the dry dusty long road and tall grass…

"That's it!" I cried out, hoping I would have only cried it out in my head but had done the opposite, now looking at Sarah nervously.

"What's it?" she frowned up at me, giving me one last very hard poke into a sensitive part of my arm, making it flinch oddly. Her eyes were not leaving me until she got an answer.

After rubbing my arm, I sighed before quickly rushing out for the grass to look as hastily and carefully as I could, doing my best to ignore Sarah's constant repeated questioning into my behaviour. Yet soon enough I found what I was looking for.

She was now being very wary, stepping back a bit as I was very carefully reaching down before taking hold of one or two of the long grass strands, ripping it up before turning around to her slowly, "Ok, you annoy me with poking," a grin rose on her smile when I admitted that it had annoyed me, "then I will scare you!" suddenly extending the long grass strands out toward her.

For a short while she was confused, not knowing what she was meant to be seeing on them, before suddenly jumping back, "Leaaaaa! Get it away from me! I don't like them!" taking more steps back as I marched on forward, "Hey, it's just my entry and it's not dangerous…I mean it is only a small spider." laughing at her reaction.

However she still did not find it funny, moving back quickly as I begun to walk closer to her with the spider on the grass, to eventually walk into the group who had just now finished speaking with the woman and the child named Calli.

Tidus had laughed a bit at the sight of the spider entry before shaking his head to start to wonder about what he had heard, "So what's the calm?" looking at the others for answers.

As usual, it was Lulu to start to explain things, "The calm is a time of peace. It comes after a summoner defeats Sin and lasts until Sin reappears again." Thinking this would be enough information on her own part she turned around to try to sort out her hair after some wind blew some dried leaves and grass toward the group earlier.

Stepping forward, Yuna took her turn in explaining, "Sin dies and is reborn." putting it more simply for the blitzballer.

Once heard, Tidus now smiled in understanding after thinking hard on what they meant, "I get it! I thought it was weird, when Yuna's dad defeated Sin ten years ago and Sin was still around here! It didn't make too much sense till now." now frowning to look back at Yuna with a questioning expression, "Wait…if it just comes back…"

Both me and Sarah felt the annoyance that was slightly building up in Yuna at the beginning of his words, as she quickly interrupted him, "Don't say it isn't worth it…Because it is." her now very serious looking eyes burning at Tidus as he slowly nodded his head.

Yet to our surprise, Yuna had then smiled, "But, this time we have Taelea and Salanica. It has always been said that when they appear, that it will be the time when Sin is finally defeated." smiling brightly but it was still not quite a natural smile. As if she was still hiding something.

I raised an eyebrow up but had suddenly dropped the grass when Sarah had suddenly hugged me from my said, "Heh, Looks like we better keep our end of the bargain then. Don't want to disappoint Spira right, Lea?" slowly letting go of me as I slowly smiled.

"Yes I know that…I remember the promise so I won't break that any time soon, ok?" giving her a slight shove so that we could continue walking on. But a thought was picking at my brain now, 'Sarah's calling me Lea a lot more…do we really have our incarnations within us now?' looking down at myself to roll my eyes, 'It would explain a lot of things…but my thoughts don't seem so different.'

However I had stopped, looking out at nothing, 'But…we're just fighters to what I can tell at the moment. Nothing special has shown itself so, except that Sal, uh Sarah can change into animals but that's Sal's ability…yet how do we actually help them defeat Sin…even though they should be able to defeat it without our help.' my mind starting to hurt a bit from self annoyance from the confusing questions, to only be slapped back into reality when a hand was put on my shoulder.

Instantly I turned around, not knowing my own reaction either as I was about to reach out to punch who it was. Luckily I had stopped before anything could happen, as I saw that it was Auron stood there behind me, an eyebrow now raised at my behaviour.

"I would have thought the Master Guardian would know friend from foe," chuckling under his breath a bit before looking more seriously at me, as I put my hand down in slight embarrassment, "but do not over think on things…sometimes it is better to just follow what path you are currently on, then make decisions when something tries to change that path."

Silence fell before a sudden call from Wakka irrupted, asking for Auron's assistance in a battle against a hard shelled fiend. He gave a slight hmph before walking on past me. Staring at his back, I half understood what he meant, half didn't.

"Forget about things until they are a true worry…for this kind of situation I guess it's for the best." Whispering to myself before rushing forward to just miss out on the battle, but didn't miss out on a look from Sarah that said she wanted to know what just happened.

Before she had the chance to run over, hold my arms down and interrogate me, another one of the cutscene moments was about to unfold, as the crusaders were there with a caravan, moving to the side to talk with us.

Gatta was congratulating the guys on their blitzball match, Luzzu also congratulating mainly Wakka for his winning goal. But the chat did not last long.

"Hey! Stop loafing around!" Elma shouted as her and Lucil appeared again, looking sternly at the two crusaders.

Sarah was giggling a little at this, watching the events unfold and how Luzzu was explaining to Gatta he should just say sir and keep his head down.

"Looks like it's not all too fun being a crusader at his level then…" Sarah mentioned to me once the Chocobo Knights had gone. I nodded in response, feeling that I guess it was true, 'but at least he would be safe with what's to come.'

We then overheard Yuna giggle, before Luzzu turned back toward her, "Hey, Yuna. Even though Yevon has rejected us…we still believe in you," then surprisingly turned to me before suddenly spotting Sarah, his eyes widening a bit, "Ah, I am sorry, I did not notice you until now. You are the great changeling, correct?" this had made Sarah quickly nod in response, to which he smiled back, "So what I heard in Luca was true. Then our beliefs in Yuna are much greater, knowing that the both of you are with her and that will not change."

Looking to Sarah, I grinned as she was nervously laughing at the attention she was still not used to, as it was a very strange thing for the both of us, giving her a poke to make sure she was ok…she poked me back, harder, "Oww…" rubbing my arm slightly.

Yuna was now smiling brightly and shortly bowing to them, "Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sir Gatta," she paused, letting us have the chance to thank them also, before continuing, "But you know…It is not too late for you to go back to Besaid and…"

But before anything more was said, Gatta had broken her off, "We should be going sir!" already running off for the caravan, quickly followed by Luzzu.

Looking to see her expression, Yuna was saddened by the rude interruption to her suggestion, but was soon comforted by Tidus, looking as if he was about to give his entry for the first set of the competition.

From the moment he opening his mouth, his arms had move to form what would usually be counted as chicken wings but the sound didn't match at all, "Keweehhh…kweeee…kweeeh!" he attempted, trying to sound like a chocobo but with slight failure until slowly getting better at it.

All our eyes were turned to him and Yuna. Her face was surprised but was slowly unable to hold off the smile and giggle within her at his acting of the big yellow bird creature.

Wakka was now joining in laughing but still a bit hesitantly after the kind of subject that Yuna was put down from.

The two of us couldn't help but laugh, "Ah hahaha! Oh…god, or should I say oh yevon!" I was just able to say between laughs and breaths to Sarah, "This…is a definite win for him for this round."

A quick firm nod from Sarah as she slowly calmed down looking to see Tidus slowly stopped making the noises; half of the reason being due to the looks from Kimahri.

"That was quite good, a lot better than your spider idea," pouting moodily at me as I sweat dropped back at her before she sighed, "and he did cheer up Yuna so that's bonus points I guess." Her expression changing to one I could tell was when she was thinking of a certain wedding scene she despised.

Once all the laughter had quietened down and Yuna's face stopped going a shade of red from the laughter, Tidus was simply smiling at her, "Come on Yuna…if they decided to take this mission then I don't think they're going to change their minds about it…"

To then be backed up by Lulu who smiled down at her, "Yuna, you decided to be a summoner and they have decided to be crusaders. They will follow their own hearts choices." giving her a slight pat on the head.

Hearing these words, she smiled up at them and the rest of us to nod, "Ok then…we better keep walking before it becomes sunset, everybody." now taking the lead after saying this, followed by Kimahri and Tidus, then Lulu and Wakka. The last of us surprisingly walking slower than the rest of the group.

Taking this time in the period of no fiends popping up yet surprisingly, again the whole feeling of being in Spira was weird, seeing the backs of the others in front of me, Sarah being here too, being told of being a reincarnation…just everything was piling up again.

Then another thought hit me; I still had not truly seen Sarah's fighting skills. She had mentioned she found it to be berserker skills and outfit, but still she was seeming to keep out of the battles, 'I bet she just wants to wait for the next big battle to show off' sighing to myself, but then again who wouldn't want to show off at least once when they gain those kind of abilities.

Breaking out of yet another set of my thoughts, there was some sort of commotion going on ahead where the others now just stopped to listen to it; in the distance, a man who looked like he was a part of the crusaders had left the vicinity of where the others were located.

With a frown, I tried my best to listen in to see who it was…and at the mere hearing of one word that the person spoke, I felt the urge to just wish to be at the travel agency by now. It was of course Shelinda who had argued with one of the crusaders about their upcoming operation.

I was not the only one to notice in our slow group, as my sight caught Sarah's expression; not quite finding Shelinda as annoying as I did, yet still had certain dislikes toward her.

"Should we…try to just walk past and hope the others don't invite us over to join in on the conversation?" asking Sarah who was quickly replying with a nod.

Another guess appeared in my mind of why Sarah also did not want to get involved; the many other interruptions earlier, all things that we had already heard of to which we tried to keep out of the way but ended up involved and creating our new responses from the side characters.

Once we started sneaking past them, our good luck seeming to build as they had not noticed to our knowledge, we got to safety and Sarah begun to word the reason why she followed me here, "Yeah, it's great and all to be in Spira but…not all that much differences have appeared that are worth being a part of," sighing, "I know the pilgrimage is serious business and our roles but…I want a little fun and excitement. Not generic scenes." She grumbled on.

Joining in with my own sigh I patted her on the shoulder, "Sorry but things only get good when its resting time, boss battles and probably the big dramatic scenes…most likely our own to create." explaining to her, then silence fell and boredom beginning to creep up once more on us.

However, something begun to spawn out from this, a grin arising on my face to then look slowly back toward Sarah, "So, do you mean by 'fun and excitement' being when you try to create some sort of…I don't know, romance with a certain someone?" giggling straight after while I had the chance.

She was not amused by this when she had noticed what I was talking about as she had been paying attention as to when the others would be freed from the grasp of Shelinda's talking time, "I-I didn't mean anything like that!" though something was showing on her face to say otherwise, "That…would be something I'd love to happen but," heavily sighing now.

Knowing what she would say, I had to speak before she could, "Hey, you didn't think you'd get the chance to come here right? Now we're here and meant to be reincarnations of people who had lived here!" her face brightened at my words yet Sarah still felt doubt within her, "I guess but…actual romance with," a blush appearing on her cheeks now, "_him_? It just sounds too good to be true."

Slumping down to the ground, Sarah felt her hope dropping again, though her hope did spring up once or twice while she was in deep thought on the chances.

Like a contagious disease, I was soon also feeling a bit down at some of the hopes I had dreamed of when arriving to this game's world, even making me feel a bit off. But I was not going to let it defeat me.

With a nudge of my foot into the side of Sarah, I stared down at her as determined as I could, "Sarah. We're here, we're the Master Guardian and Great Changeling and if there is a chance for anything like that then I know either of us will take it." slowly giving her a smile in reassurance.

Eventually, she returned the smile and stood up with me, "Ok then. I guess I was being silly just then," the smile now turning nervous and spread her arms out, "hug?" she asked as cautiously as she could.

I wouldn't blame her for how she acted with asking for it, she knew how I was with hugging and other such similar things. Yet I nodded and complied to give her a small hug before pulling away, "Ok then. Let's check if the others are ready to carry on walking yet?"

In spite of saying this, before we even had the chance to turn our heads around our ears were picking up on the sound of hurrying shuffling feet and a dread was beginning to grow inside of us.

With the slow creaking of our heads, we turned to see Shelinda suddenly behind us, hands out ready and grabbing our own hands to overenthusiastically shake them one at a time, "Oh it is such an honour to meet the both of you! Now I have more hope that the crusaders operation will be stopped before they can use the machina!" her eyes shining out to us in pure happiness.

"Umm…?" slowly turning my head to Sarah nervously as I was totally surprised by what she said and did not know of how to reply back.

With hope fading, Sarah looked back with the same expression yet looked back in defeat to be the one to begin the speaking, "I…don't really know if we can actually do anything to help stop them." putting it simply for the acolyte.

In a matter of seconds, Shelinda's face was dropping; her expression looked much like that of a child who was just told that there would be no more deserts sold at lunchtime break ever again, "But…but you must have the power to stop them, to tell them that using machina is wrong and goes against Yevon!"

The group was now surrounding the three of us, their eyes watching all over us, making it more difficult for me to take my turn in the conversation, "Look, you see that would be still very difficult for us to do. They just have their hearts set on the idea…and there are more complications which you don't know about that may displease you," making sure to not say what these unpleasant things would be, "Also…remember me and Sal grew up in Zanarkand when it was at the time of machina usage so it would technically be a bit hypocritical." Nervously laughing a bit and scratching behind my ear to finish the talk.

Her face told us very well she could not believe what she was hearing and looked very saddened by our words, "I see…Sorry, I just thought that maybe you could have done something…"

Guilt was washing over us from the sight of Shelinda's disappointment, as well as the stares that were coming from Yuna and Wakka of the surprise by our words.

Shaking my head and forcing a smile upon my face, I took a breath to talk one last time to Shelinda, "Look, we don't actually want the operation to happen either…We know how dangerous it is to use machina like that. I know you're more worried about this going against yevon," the urge to bite my tongue increasing, "but since the operation is so far in its processes, all we can do now is try to decrease the amount of injuries of whatever may be coming."

With a sigh she nodded and a small smile on her face, "Ok…Lady Yuna said that I shouldn't give up after just this mistake. So I will try my best then even after this." Doubt still hanging in her tone.

Having enough of her tone, Sarah stepped forward this time, "Look, you and the rest of us can't stop it but it's not the end of your training. Carry on your choice while they carry on their choices. Just don't put too much on your shoulders ok?" giving a smile.

With a nod, Shelinda had thought it through now and surprisingly beamed at us, "Very well, I will do only what I can do for the time being," to then suddenly bow to us, "I wish you luck in yours and Lady Yuna's journey. May Yevon bless you all!" rushing off quickly down the path we had come up along.

Sighs of relief escaped both our mouths at this to go to continue walking, but it was not the end of the talk about machina and the uses of it as the orange haired Yevonite walked directly to us, "What was that about the two of you using machina?"

I groaned, to look back toward him with my eyebrow raised, "Wakka, whatever tales about us have been told to all of you over these thousand years, you still knew we came from Zanarkand at the time when it was the machina war and creation of Sin right? Then why did you expect us of not using machina." Not feeling up to an argument with him, knowing that Sarah would get a lot more moody than me on these kinds of subjects with Wakka.

The ex-blitzballer guardian was now left stunned and speechless, not sure of how to argue back or what to argue back with, as his mind very slowly worked through the facts to see a bit more reason but still had a question nagging him, "Then tell me straight. Did you ever use the bad kind of machina?"

It seemed a reasonable question from his view we guessed, "Well no…I've had no memories as of yet at least of using any harmful type machina. But even so, I think the nearest thing would have only been things to do with training in the fighting classes." Beginning to get into my power walk and try to catch up with Auron to get away from more questions, 'How much more of this…All this talking is tiring me out…'

With a shrug of his shoulders, Wakka seemed to deal with this answer at least and give up on his thoughts of us secretly being entities that were actually against Yevon…though ironic as it was.

Looking back to see Wakka now discussing something with Lulu, I begun to feel relaxed again. Sarah was closely walking behind me but had begun talking to Tidus about something…something that gave me the feeling that she was complaining about the spider event earlier.

The sun was beginning to reach the end of its appearance for the day, a sunset just slightly starting, to only increase the exhaustion that was now dawning on me. This Mi'ihen Highroad had certainly been longer to walk with my own two feet than that of controlling Tidus to run down along the road in the game. And I was sure that the others were also getting pretty tired from the amount of walking.

As if he had some sort of radar that could sense this and spotting the perfect opportunity, Auron had stopped and turned back to the others when he saw that we had reached the travel agency.

The loose sleeve that was not filled up by his left arm had surprisingly hit me while my concentration was starting to drop from tedium, blinking to look round then turn round and watch the others stop also, awaiting for what Auron was about to say.

"We rest here." making it sound like a command; a simple and forward one, but there had to be one problem…Wakka.

Crossing his arms, he wasn't thrilled by the idea, "But this is an Al Bhed shop!" he simply complained back.

Looking over, I could see Sarah was starting to get annoyed again at Wakka, but not ready to burst out and shout at him yet as Auron was about to speak again in response, "Is that a problem?"

"They don't believe in Yevon and in Luca they," pausing as he was also getting annoyed, "They had kidnapped Yuna!" not willing to ease up and go along with the idea yet.

This had just about done it, and now right in front of Wakka, Sarah was glaring up at him with her bad mood, "Look just because some tried to do that, doesn't mean they all will!" she exclaimed, not calming down one bit as of yet.

With a smirk, Auron was about to also say his part in the matter, "And where were her guardians?" staring in particularly at Wakka and his useless complaints.

This had done the trick, leaving mostly silence except for a nervous whistle from Wakka, as he put looked away, putting his head into his hands in realisation to his point. Even Lulu looked a bit disappointed in herself at this small mistake.

Trying to help give reason as to why we should stay at the travel agency, Yuna stepped forward and looked back at the others, "Sir Auron's just concerned about your health." speaking from another point of view that may convince Wakka otherwise.

Yet he kept being stubborn about this, "I'm not tired one bit!" who truthfully sounded like a little kid arguing back to his parents.

Enough was enough and my mood now sparked off as well, "Look, aren't you meant to be a guardian to Yuna? If so then you should think of her needs. I'm sure we're all tired from this long walk and it is best for us to rest. I mean what good can come from continuing and ending up being the next meal for fiends due to exhaustion huh?" my voice growing louder toward the end.

"Dah, uh…umm…but…!" feebly trying to think on the spot of a come back but nothing came, groaning in defeat.

Before Auron turned to leave to head into the travel agency, he had 'hmph-ed' with a small smile on his face, "Face it. Taelea is correct as I am tired, she is tired and can you not tell that the others are tired… We stay here for the night." now heading in without another word.

Slowly the others were heading in, Tidus carefully following Yuna as best he could while Kimahri was still on bodyguard duty to her. A moment later, Sarah was at my side, calm and even smiling up at me…but the kind of smile that made me worry.

Not giving it much thought, I turned my attention back onto heading inside, Wakka being the last and hesitant of the group.

'Finally… Food, rest and no more walking' smiling to myself. The coming of another end to a day in Spira, the first for Sarah as Salanica and still more to come as this was still just the beginning part of the journey.

* * *

AN: Finally…I got myself into a mood for updating. I truly am sorry that it has yet again taken so long. My thoughts have been on all sorts throughout this year and will continue to focus on all sorts of things as it becomes closer to the time of when I go to University and sooner to deal with my last year in College. I do wish to be able to continue this story and even maybe finish it, especially since there are future chapters that I have already typed parts of.

Constructive criticism appreciated but of course NO FLAMERS! If you really don't like it so much then don't bother to read or comment. Also any techniques of getting through the slow parts which are my main cause for being put off updates are even more appreciated.

I wish all other Fanfic writers the best and to not be like me with slow updates n.n'''


End file.
